


Finding Love in a Hospital Room

by LunarLaser



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A rare pair I dont want to spoil lol, Angst, Arguing, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, No smut but it does get spicy, Slow Burn, Stagedorks, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLaser/pseuds/LunarLaser
Summary: This slow burn Expensive Headphones fic is post-Squip and has a slightly alternate version of Michael and Rich meeting in the hospital. This doesn't only focus on Michael and Rich but focuses on Jeremy and Michael's relationship and Rich and Jake's. Chapters even after the burn pays off. Lots of angst and fluff but everyone ends up happy and the boys have a wonderful supporting friendship.





	1. A Friendship of Dorks is Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Side note I really love this ship and I think it works well. First romance fic btw. Also let me know if I made a really bad spelling or grammar mistake because I can be a stickler for that.

“No! Jeremy! I Refuse! Don’t make me be sociaaaaaaaaal!” Michael whined as Jeremy was dragging him towards the lunchroom.

“Come on, Michael, they're nice people and I’m sure you'll like them once you get to know ‘em,”  
Jeremy said giving Michael a pleading look. It had been a month since the play incident and Jeremy had already gone on an almost apology tour talking to the people he had wronged and all the people who were taken over by a Squip. Even with his shy personality, Jeremy managed to have a real conversation with them all and make friends with them. Now he was trying to get Michael to join them all for lunch.

“Well they never made an effort to know me,” Michael said with a frown and then looked away from Jeremy.

“Mike, it’s different now, you know that,” Jeremy said, “they want to be friends with you can you at least make an effort?” Michael gave a long sigh and then a small smile.

“Okay, you stupid twink, I’ll do it for you.” Michael gave a smirk. Jeremy’s face reddened at him being called a twink. “You little- ugh let’s just go," Jeremy stomped to the lunchroom.

They made it to the lunchroom and at a circular table with everyone at the table with exactly two seats open. They walked up and Christine turned to talk to Jeremy but Jake said something first.

“Jeremy, bro! What’s up,” Jake crushed Jeremy in bro hug and Jeremy almost let out a squeak. He was still using crutches but his arms were as strong as ever. Then he turned to Michael and he prepared for the worst but Jake just shook his hand and smiled. “Yo, Michael, I’m glad you're here.” Michael was taken aback a bit by Jake’s respect for his space. “Yeah, um, thanks,” Michael said and was scanning his mind for something to say. 

“I like your jacket it’s... red,” Michael said gesturing to his hoodie. He gave himself a mental facepalm. “Shit,” he thought, “that was intelligent Michael good job.” Jake looked at his lettermen and gave a big grin. “Yeah! Red Jacket Bros!” Jake said now putting his arm around Michael for a side hug. “Well,” Michael thought, “I guess he thinks we’re good enough friends now. I’ll give him a pass since he saved me from my dumbass comment.” 

They all sat down at the circular table with Michael sat next to Jeremy, him next to Christine and staring at into her eyes. Then Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich, then back to Michael. Christine started off a conversation by talking about the next play they were going to put on and she couldn't decide what they were going to pick. Everyone else was in on the conversation except Michael who was listening to what they were saying but he didn't have much to say and if he did he didn't know when to jump in or if what he said might seem random or out of place. So instead he just slipped on his headphones and looked at his phone until lunch was over. Jeremy was too focused on Christine with their hands laced together to notice. When the bell rang Michael immediately got out of his seat and left. Jeremy saw him leave and he realized he didn't even look at him the entire time. He facepalmed himself. “Idiot!” he said to himself and went to go after him when someone grabbed his arm. “Wait, let me go talk to him.” They said.

Michael was at his locker switching out his books when someone lightly slapped him on his shoulder. Michael slipped off his headphones and turned around expecting to see Jeremy. “Yo Jer, what the-” but he cut himself off when he saw it was Rich instead looking up at him with a smirk. “‘Sup, Headphones?” There was a silence between them for a few seconds. Michael hadn't expected see Rich here. They hadn't really talked that much since their encounters in the hospital.

*Flashback*

Rich had been in the hospital for a couple of weeks only coming back into consciousness about three days ago. He hasn't had any contact with anyone since he didn't have his phone with him and no one has visited. His Squip had been bothering him since he woke up until tonight when he woke up with an enormous pain in his head and after about thirty seconds of pain it subsided and he asked his Squip what it was but there was no answer. He was confused why it decided not to talk to him until an hour later when the doctors rolled someone else in on a bed and Rich saw that it was Jeremy.

“Hey, Doc,” Rich asked the doctor, “what’s he doing here?”

“Is he a friend of yours?”

Rich reluctantly shook his head. He didn't deserve to call Jeremy his friend after all he’s done. The doctor explained that he and a few other students had passed out during a school play after what seemed like delirium from what they guessed what had been drugs. All the other students had woke up soon after but Jeremy was the only one still passed out when the ambulance showed up. Rich understood what had happened. He must have found Mountain Dew Red but he wondered how it took his Squip out. Probably through some tech reason he wouldn't understand but he didn't care that stupid thing was gone and his mind could be at peace for a while and he decided to sleep with no interruptions.

It had been another day or so and Jeremy had woken up and they talked for a bit about what had happened and Rich’s coming out as bisexual. Another day went by and Jeremy was allowed visitors and as soon as that happened Michael had barged in. Sadly, Jeremy was asleep and Michael looked concerned but Rich was awake.

“Hey, it’s Michael right?” Rich said and Michael turned his head to see who it was and didn't expect to see Rich there. “He’s fine the doctors said he just needs rest. He’ll be good to talk when he wakes up.” Rich gave him a smile trying to be friendly. However, Michael didn't really respond and instead gave an icy cold glare and pulled up a chair to sit next to Jeremy. Rich didn't try to say anything for the rest of the visit. He tried to just watch the T.V in his room. He didn't blame Michael for not wanting to talk to him. He was just as big of a jerk to Michael as he was to Jeremy. He glanced over at Michael every so often but otherwise didn't say a word to him the entire time.

It was about eight in the morning when Rich woke up and unexpectedly there was a teddy bear with a little card that said “Get Well Soon” on it placed on his shoulder. Rich looked around but there was nobody there except Jeremy who was miraculously asleep and Michael sitting in a chair facing Jeremy.

“Hey, um,” Rich started, “do you know who left this here?” Michael looked at Rich this time but his eyes and voice still gave off a presence of cold that could have almost soothed Rich’s burns. 

“I don't know,” he said, “it was here when I got here it was probably one of your friends.” Even though Rich didn't know who exactly sent it, he was happy someone was worried about him even though he was wondering why they hadn't come before. Maybe they would come by again. He had expected another silent morning from Michael but then Michael spoke to him.

“Rich. I…” Michael turned to Rich and this time all the malice in his attitude was gone. His face had softened and looked kind of sad. “I’m sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I had like three months worth of bitchiness pent up and let some of it out on you and… you didn't deserve it. Especially after talking to Jeremy about what had happened to you.” Rich was shocked by these words and interrupted Michael.

“No no no no no. You don't have to apologize to me. I should be on my knees begging for forgiveness, after all I did to you and Jeremy and then you go and save me from that holographic asshole. Jeremy told you what you did at the play and you're basically my hero dude!” There was a small blush from Michael but Rich didn't notice. Michael gave a small nervous laugh to cover it up and then dragged his chair over to Rich’s bed and sat in it backward.

“So,” Michael said, “Jeremy told me a few interesting things about you,” Michael gave a smirk and Rich’s face turned red. “Heere, you tall-ass dick!” Rich yelled but Jeremy remained in deep sleep. “Okay, Mell laugh it up. Yeah, I’m the stereotypical homophobic bully who was just really insecure and liked dudes. Let’s all just laugh at the irony and at my expense!” Michael didn't expect Rich to get so emotional about it.

“Dude relax,” Michael said, “I wasn't gonna make fun of you or anything I mean helloooooo.” Michael tapped the pride patch on his hoodie. “Welcome to the club man!” Rich didn't really know what to say this was the first time someone seemed to accept something about Rich that was really… Rich. “Thanks. Though I guess there are twice as many people to reject me now. Heh heh. I mean who would want a 5’5 pyromaniac with burn scars and a fucking lisp.” Rich’s voice broke a bit and he could feel his eyes tearing up a bit and he rubbed them a bit. “One who’s a little bitch at that.”

“Come on man,” Michael said placing a hand on Rich’s shoulder which stung him a bit but he didn't mind, “I’m sure someone will be very lucky to have you Rich. You seem like a really great guy when it’s just you.” Rich smiled and held back happy tears this time. “Really?” He said not believing what Michael had told him. “Yeah, besides I think your lisp is cuuuuuuuuuuooooool. Cool.” Michael switched his words last second to keep himself from saying ‘cute’ and thankfully Rich seemed completely unaware of what he said. He just seemed happy which made Michael glad.

“Hey,” Rich said, “since I’m a loser again and have probably lost all of my friends, would you consider… um… being my friend?” He held out his hand.

“Oh God,” Rich thought, “I sound like a little kid on his first day of Kindergarten.” Michael was surprised someone wanted to be his friend. The only real friends he had ever had was Jeremy, some people on the Internet, and maybe Dustin Kropp but he was his drug dealer so he didn't know if that counted. But he just gave a small chuckle a grabbed Rich’s hand.

“Of course man. But,” Michael started and Rich had a panicked look on his face, “don't call yourself a loser. You're NOT a loser. Neither is Jeremy and neither am I. Thinking that about yourselves is what caused all of this. Just because we’re a little introverted and like different stuff and we’re not getting drunk and having sex every night doesn't mean we’re less fun or less interesting or worth less than other people. I realize now that I should have told that to Jeremy. His problem wasn't really that he wanted to be popular. I think he just wanted to like himself and to not be the loser, the geek, or whatever. I kinda just to told him to own being a loser instead of telling him he wasn't. Which of course doesn't excuse his twink ass for ditching me, but I understand a little more why he did it. I didn't realize how much he just hated himself which I guess is on me a bit as his best friend.” He let go of Rich’s hand and looked at Jeremy. “I guess we have a lot to talk about.” Now Michael was tearing up a bit but he held it back.

“Man,” Rich said, “when we get out of this hospital I’m gonna kick Heere’s ass for leaving you.” Rich put a hand on Michael’s shoulder and Michael gave a small snort. “Don't worry I can take him whenever an argument gets a little heated I always manage to pin him down.” Rich gave a smirk. “Wow, Headphones, I didn't take you for a top.” Rich expected Michael to get embarrassed but he doubled down. He rested his arm on his bed and looked Rich dead in the eyes and smiled. “Bitch I’m a power bottom.”

Okay, Michael had won. Rich turned red and Michael laughed and gave him a couple finger guns. “No homo, tho.” Now they were both laughing and this woke Jeremy up. “What are you dorks laughing about?” He said groggily and rubbing his eyes. Then they started laughing more and Jeremy looked more confused until he decided to put his pillow over his head and lie under the covers and in order to go back to sleep. 

The three of them had managed to be friends during their time in the hospital even though they didn't talk much about the Squip they mostly focused on forgetting that and having fun. Then Jeremy was finally discharged and Rich was meant to be discharged in a couple more days (he was meant to be discharged in another two weeks, but at his request was allowed to leave earlier if he promised to take his meds and not irritate his burns). But even during those two days Jeremy and Michael didn't visit him but he understood that they might have been busy. He had been out of the hospital for about a week and managed to give a pretty shitty apologize to Jake for burning down his house and Jake, being the kind soul he is, told Rich they were good and they didn't talk much about it after that. He also hadn't brought up the teddy bear that was left in his room. Even though they said they were good Rich could tell Jake was putting up some wall that he didn't want to press right now.

*End of Flashback*

Now, there they were. Rich was giving a small smile looking up at Michael but there was an awkward silence. They hadn't talked in about a week. “Whatchu want, Shorty?” Michael immediately regretted saying that because he didn't know if that was a dickish thing to say right now. But Rich didn't look mad he seemed like he didn't hear it.

“Dude, I-” Rich started, “I know how it feels to be with a group and feel like you don't belong. Believe me, I did it for over a year. I could tell you didn't really feel comfortable while you were sitting there and I didn't really know how to include you. I’m still getting used to not waiting for the voice in my head to tell me what to say. But know I’m here for you man and even though Jeremy was super distracted by Christine, he cares a lot too.”

“Hey, don't worry about it,” Michael said, “I don’t need to be Mr. Popular.” He gave a very forced smile. Rich didn't want to make this issue a big deal right now so he decided to change the subject. “Sorry we didn't talk much after I got out of the hospital. I was kinda busy trying to patch things up with Jake and I’m guessing you were trying to do the same with Jeremy. And besides that, there was one major problem.” Rich eyed Michael’s jacket pocket with his phone sticking out. “And what would that be?” Michael asked.

In one swift motion, Rich grabbed Michael’s phone out of his hoodie pocket and leaned against the lockers. “I didn't have my phone so I never got your phone number. Now.. what is Michael Mell’s password? Is it… 6969? Oh my God, it is,” he said putting his information into his phone. He gave it back to him and said, “you are so easy.” He gave a wink.

“You wish,” Michael replied as he took his phone back. He looked back at it and noticed Rich had put his name in as ‘Spicy Bi Boy’ and he gave him a look. “Really?” Rich just laughed, giving finger guns while walking backward. Michael just laughed and called him a dork. He didn't expect to make friends with Richard Goranski of all people at the beginning of this year, but he had a good feeling about this new friendship.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Real Richard Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich invites Michael over to help with his reinvention. Some fluff and angst ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been done like two days ago but season 5 of Bojack Horseman just dropped and that took up my entire Saturday. However, this is where the gay fluff happens sooo... enjoy!

Michael has been staring at his phone for about twenty minutes. It was Saturday and about three days since he's had Rich’s number and they've texted a few times but it’s mostly been exchanging dumb memes. Jeremy was busy with Christine and the play and Michael refused to take part in it so he had a free schedule. He decided that he would try to hang out with Rich so he decided to text him. He had started the text with “Yo Richie Rich Jeremy is busy being a thespian so I was wonder-” Wait. That sounds like he only wants to hang out with Rich because Jeremy isn't there and he’s just a handy fill in. Which he guessed half of it was true but he still legitimately wanted to hang out with Rich. He spent the next almost half hour trying to figure out what he could say that wouldn't lead to him saying that Jeremy was busy so Rich doesn't think he's just a second choice. Michael was about to give up and spend the rest of the day high when his phone buzzed and, magically, it was from Rich.

“‘Sup bromosexual? Jake is helping with the play shit so you wanna come over I need your help with some stuff?” Before Michael could respond Rich sent another text. “Wait. Shit. I didn't mean to make that sound like I wanted to hang out because there was no one else to hang out with and I’m settling for you I actually wanna hang out cuz I think you’re cool. And now I’m rambling. Shit.” Michael was in awe that someone else could match his level of social anxiety. It made him realize that he still really didn't know that much about Rich but he decided that today he would learn everything he could about Richard Goranski. So he decided to text him before Rich sent another paragraph. “Dude. It’s cool. I wanted to hang out too. Send me yo address homoslice!” Rich sent his location with a thumbs up and Michael got in his PT Cruiser and made his way there. 

Michael got to Rich’s house in about 10 minutes and knocked on his door and he heard Rich run towards the door and then stop for 5 seconds before he opened the door. “Mikey! Good to see that red hoodie of yours!” Rich grabbed Michael into a big bear hug and basically picked him up and then carried him inside and put him down a couple feet inside. “And there goes personal space,” Michael thought, “whatever, I mean, I don't hate it.” Rich gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry bro, just a little excited. The Squip told me I act on impulse too much. But whatever what does it know it’s dead now? But yeah welcome, Mell!” Michael gave Rich a smile looked around his house. It looked like kind of a mess with some empty take-out food containers and beer cans on the kitchen counter and in the living room. Rich’s face turned red when he noticed Michael looking at the mess and fast walked towards it awkwardly to clean it up.

“Sorry for the mess bro this is my dad’s shit and he’s at work and I’m a lazy piece of shit who doesn't clean. I didn't even think about how gross it would be for you. I promise my room isn't as gross.” Rich picked up all the cans in one hand and the take out in the other. “Mostly because I just spent the last half hour cleaning it,” Rich thought. He turned around and saw Michael in the kitchen putting some trash away. “Hey I don't care man. I’ve seen worse. Jeremy is the biggest slob on the planet. He has chip bags, wrappers, and cans just scattered on his bedroom floor and I have to make him clean it like once a month. I mean I’m not much better but, hey, I live in a basement but it’s supposed to be dank in there.” Michael gave a snort. Rich gave a small smile. He was glad that he had a friend who didn't judge him on every aspect of his life.

After they were done cleaning most of the mess downstairs, they started heading upstairs to Rich’s room. “So,” Michael said, “as much as I would love to help you with ‘stuff’ I would like to know what said ‘stuff’ is.” Rich stood in front of his bedroom door and put his hand on the doorknob. “Don't worry you'll find out right… Now!” He swung his bedroom door open revealing his room. It was a fairly ordinary looking room with a few posters of bands and half-naked women around his room. More noticeably, there were a few cardboard boxes stacked in the corner. Michael eyed the boxes and said “I sure as hell hope you didn't call me here to help you move some boxes because I’m not built for manual labor.” Rich waved both his hands defensively. “Noooooo. Not completely. Don't worry I’ll move boxes by myself. What I want your help with is just helping throwing out the old me.” Michael gave an inquisitive look. “Whaddya mean?” Rich sighed and looked around the room and then looked at Michael.

“The Squip made me change every aspect of my personality so I could be popular. It told me what to wear, say, do, and what to be interested in. And I wanna do a makeover of this whole damn place and have this room represent the soul of the real Richard Goranski,” Rich dramatically put his hand over his heart and then pointed at the posters on the wall. “Like all this shit,” he went to tear down the posters one by one. “Like I have never heard a single damn song from this band, yeah half-naked women are hot but hello Internet I can look at fully naked people at any time and it’s really awkward to talk to someone in your room when there’s a pair of giant knockers on the wall, this one I’m just taking down out of spite-” as soon as Rich took that one down he froze as it revealed a hole in the wall where it looked like someone punched it. 

“Woah where’d that come from? You lose in Mario Party or something? Cuz that’s how Jeremy almost put a hole in my room but ended up almost breaking his hand because it was concrete. Heh heh.” Rich didn't laugh at that but instead without turning around he said, “No. Um… it was there when we moved here.” Rich spoke like it hurt to say each word. Michael could see Rich was thinking of something else so Michael grabbed one of the posters on the ground and placed it over the hole. “I actually like this band even though they're from this century. I think you should give them a listen,” Michael gave him a smile and whatever Rich was thinking about seemed to subside. “Yeah. Speaking of which, let’s put on some music I actually listen to,” Rich said and picked up his phone.

“Let’s go to Spoofy, playlists, and Real Rich Goranski’s Playlist, and let’s push shuffle!” He put his phone down and he gave a small fist pump as he heard the beginning of the song that started to play. “I have never heard this song or this singer in my life,” Michael said, “either it’s too new or too obscure.” Rich started moving his head to the beat a bit even though this was clearly not a song to rave or dance to. “It’s called ‘Son of a Gun’ from an album called ‘Things to Ruin: Songs by Joe Ico-’ I-ko-nis? Icon-us? E-con-iz? Icarus? I can't remember how to pronounce it but whatever. They sound like songs from a musical but it’s not. I found them randomly one time just out of curiosity but I like ‘em. I’m more of a lyric guy a guess.” Rich smiled and slowly danced his way to Michael in the dorkiest way possible while singing the lyrics. “God,” Michael said, “did Jeremy and Christine get to you?” Rich just stuck out his tongue and slowly danced away, singing more of the lyrics, “Oooh I’m a son of a gun.” Michael noticed Rich had a good singing voice. It seemed like it could be powerful, yet extremely smooth. His voice almost put him in a trance. When the song ended and Rich stopped singing, Michael snapped back into reality and decided to get his mind back on track by walking into the corner of his room and picked up an empty box. “So, what else do you want me to help you sort through?” Rich grinned and opened his closet. “My wardrobe! Let’s see…” Michael put the box down in front of the closet while Rich was looking through it then sat down waiting for him to take something out.

“What about this one?” Rich takes out a black tank top with a neon green X on it and holds it up. Michael just shrugged and said, “I don't know. Do you want to keep it?’ Rich gave a small frown. “I mean I kinda wanted your opinion but whatever. I’ll put it in the ‘maybe’ pile.” Rich threw the shirt to the side. Michael winced to himself a bit but didn't say anything. “Man, I own a lot of tank tops. Mostly because the Squip said they would show off my muscles which took forever to get. Tsk. I’m gonna get soft now that I don't have it making me do a workout routine.” Michael got up placed his hand on Rich’s shoulder. “Don't worry man, we’ll all like you even if you're not swol,” Michael said. Rich gave a forced smile but then dropped it. “I mean… I like being muscular. It makes me feel more confident and better about myself. But at the same time, I feel like if I start working out again, I’m admitting that stupid computer was right and I’m giving it some sort of satisfaction. Like I did need its advice to have a good life.” Rich’s voice was getting a little shaky which made Michael turn him around, put both hands on his shoulders, and squeeze then hard.

“Hey hey hey hey hey,” Michael said, “don't think about it so hard. Just do what you wanna do. That floppy disc dickhead isn't here now. You can do whatever you think the Real Richard Groanski would want.” Rich looked down a bit and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He just looked down a bit, avoiding Michael’s eyes and said, “Yeah, you're right.” It seems like that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Rich shook his head and looked back up at Michael and tried a real smile this time. “Sorry for getting too real there. Do you wanna just play some video games? Act like normal teenagers. I got an Xbox.” He pointed to the opposite wall where his T.V hung in front of his bed. Michael nodded and walked over to Rich’s bed. 

Rich turned on the Xbox and put in Mortal Kombat X and threw Michael a controller. Michael plopped on the bed face first. “Um, hello? This is my bed.” Michael looked up at Rich standing over him. “Aww, come on, this bed can fit us both if we squeeze in. I’m your esteemed guest. You wouldn't want me to sit on the floor would you?” Michael put his hands under his chin and looked innocently up at Rich. He just rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said and then proceeded to also fall face first on the bed falling on the curve of Michael’s back. “Ow,” he said even if it didn't hurt that much. Rich giggled like a child and rolled over Michael until he was on the other side him with one shoulder against the wall and the other lightly touching Michael’s arm. Thinking about it, Michael thought it was weird he was okay being this close to Rich. Usually, he didn't like being this close to people unless it was Jeremy who, when it was him, didn't know the meaning of personal space. He thought it just came from being best friends for years and having a bunch if sleepovers and sleeping in the same bed when they were kids and not caring. So, why did he feel so comfortable being so close to Rich? Maybe he just naturally trusted him after seeing him so vulnerable. Or maybe it was-

“Yo Michael. Pick a character. I’m Cassie Cage because she can hit you in the balls with a baton and I personally think that’s all you need in life.” Michael snapped back into reality and looked at the character selection screen. “Okay, let’s see you crush my balls when I’m your mom!” Michael picked Sonya Blade. Rich snickered and said “I mean I think of you more of a daddy than a mommy but whatever,” Michael playfully pushed Rich and the game started. They were playing for a while and Michael started thinking about earlier. He knew Rich wanted to say something but he didn't. He started having thoughts about Jeremy. He didn't manage to make Jeremy feel better because he didn't know what to say and now it’s the same with Rich. Maybe he was just a bad friend or just too socially inept to know how people think.

Rich had won three games in a row and after the end of the third he sat up and threw both of his arms in the air. “Yeah! CC for the win baby! Cassie, I know you'll never betray me! Sorry, Mikey,” he slapped a hand on Michael’s shoulder who seemed distracted and jumped a bit when Rich touched him. “Oh, yeah. I haven't played this one that much. I’m better at the original. I know a forever combo that you can't get out of.” Rich rolled his eyes and said “Of course you do. Another reason to play this one.” Rich gave a chuckle and Michael didn't respond to that. Rich was still sitting up while Michael was laying on his stomach. Rich was behind Michael and looking at the back of his head when his eyes started to wander down his back. One thing he noticed was Michael had both his feet in the air and was slowly swinging them both back and forth opposite of each other. “Aww, that’s cute,” Rich thought, “he looks like a little kid. Wait, did I just say Michael was cute? I mean I guess he kinda-” Rich’s thought were cut short when his eyes wandered back up his legs and saw that his hoodie had ridden up a bit and his lower back was exposed and that wasn't the only thing. Rich also saw the waistband of Michael’s boxers peeking out of his sweatpants. And Rich could see the pattern on the waistband were a bunch of weed leaves. A mischievous grin appeared on Rich’s face as he got the best idea.

“So do you wanna keep- Ah!” Michael gave a surprised yelp. “Wedgie!” Rich yelled. He had gently and sneakily grabbed the waistband of Michael’s boxers and gave them a short yank. He didn't pull hard because he didn't really want to hurt Michael just embarrass him a bit. Michael immediately turned around on his back and as soon as he let go, Rich started laughing and was now on his back and holding his sides. “Dude!” Michael said, his face obviously red, “I thought you stopped being a bully!” Michael took the opportunity of Rich being on his back and not looking at him to adjust himself. Rich replied but was still laughing, “I’m sorry man. I saw the opportunity and I took it. Couldn't help myself after seeing those adorable weed boxers you have on. Think of it as my three in a row victory reward.”

“Hey,” Michael said, “they came in a pack and they go with my weed socks,” Michael lifted up his sweatpants leg to show his weed socks and Rich laughed more. Michael was now suppressing a grin as he wasn't that mad now. He knew Rich was just trying to embarrass him so he decided to laugh about it. However, he wasn't gonna let him get away with it. “Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” Michael then pounced on Rich while he was still on his back and was now sitting on his stomach. Rich was in too much shock to process what happened. Michael was now over him with an evil grin. He was thinking back to all of his little scuffles with Jeremy and he knew exactly what to do now. Let’s see if Jeremy and Rich have the same weakness. Michael then dug his fingers into Rich’s sides and his thumbs into his stomach. Rich immediately started howling with uncontrollable laughter “No.No.NO! STAHP! Michael, please!” Michael was relentless and unforgiving as he also worked his hands up his sides to his pits and then back down. Michael was almost satisfied and then he said, “Apologize for the wedgie and say my matching weed socks and underwear are awesome!” Rich looked Michael in the eyes and screamed “Never!” as he managed to grab Michael’s wrist and managed to throw him off and now they were both grappled with each other, fighting for momentum. Rich easily managed to put Michael on his back and had him pinned down by his wrists. He now looked down at Michael with a triumphant yet childish smile.

“Don't know why you tried to fight me we just talked about how swol I was like half an hour ago.” Michael just gave him a smug look and said “I told you, I’m a power bottom. I’m down here by choice,” he gave Rich a wink but he wasn't gonna be flustered this time. “Really?” he said, “Then try to get out.” Michael looked Rich dead in the eyes as he moved his head towards where Rich held down his wrist and licked Rich’s arm. Rich was paralyzed as he saw Michael run his tongue from his wrist up his arm and after two seconds he jumped off his bed and just looked at his arm and then looked at Michael who still had his tongue out. “Oh my God, why are you like this?!” Rich said and Michael just gave a shrug. Rich headed towards the bathroom and said, “I gotta go wash this off my hand or I might catch the gay,” Michael followed him and said “Oh yeah, I should wash my mouth out. I might ingest some bi. I could end up liking girls, too.” He gave a fake shudder and Rich gave a loud laugh. After Rich washed off some of the Michael and Michael ran the water through his mouth, they walked out but Rich looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

“Crap, my red streak is fading out,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. “What color was it originally?” Michael said eyeing his honey blond hair. “It used to be dark brown. About the same color as Jeremy’s. Again the Squip made me do it because it made me look interesting. Whaddya think? Should I let it go back to normal or redye it?” He looked at Michael in the mirror and Michael could tell there was another reason he asked that. “I think you should just do what-”

“Stop saying that!” Rich yelled. “Why do you keep saying that whenever I ask your opinion on something? What, do you think I’m gonna judge you if you don't say what makes me happy?” Rich stomped out of the bathroom and Michael followed him as Rich sat on his bed. “No, it’s not that,” Michael said, “it’s just… I don't want you making decisions based on what I think or what anyone else thinks. I just want to make sure you do what you want for once. I know you weren't allowed to make your own decisions or do what you want. I want to make sure that you can be yourself, ya know? Be sure you act like the Real Richard Goranski.” Michael tried to give Rich a smile but he just scoffed and looked at Michael with an angry and sad look.

“The Real Richard Goranski? I don't even know who that is! Yeah, I’ve been talking a big game about the ‘Real Rich’ but I really have no idea what kind of person I am. That thing took up a year of my life and completely warped my personality and mind and… I just don't know. I thought once it was gone I’d be back to how I was before but I’m not. I’m not the same person I was back then and I’m not the same person I was a month ago. I just feel lost. I don't know what kind of person I’m supposed to be. You're right though. I should be making my own decisions. Maybe I just brought you here to make decisions for me. Heh. I still can't make decisions by myself. I still need someone to tell me what to do. Even though I hated it, it was so easy having that thing make decisions for me and not worry. Shit, don't tell me I miss it. God, Rich, you're so worthless and stupid and selfish and… and,” Rich started to break down and was beginning to cry. Michael can't believe he felt this way. He was holding onto a lot more than he thought. Michael did the only thing he thought he could do and just put his arms around Rich and pulled him in. Rich didn't protest and buried his head on Michael’s shoulder. After a minute of Rich weeping and Michael giving him some comforting words and a few pats on the back, he gently moved Rich off of him decided on what to say. He was gonna say the right thing this time and if he didn't, he would keep trying until he did.

“I’ll give you my opinion on one thing,” Michael said and Rich looked up at him through his teary eyes, “I think you just need to start from zero. You're right about not being the same person from a year ago or a month ago. You're a completely new person so you just need to take time rediscovering what you like. You won't be able to just jump back in. Like, you’ve already found some real music you like, right? That’s the real you. Just try not to think about too much. Which I know it’s easier said than done but… I’ll be there for you. I’ll help you find the new you because I’m your friend, man.” Rich had collected himself and his eyes had dried. He smiled and said “Thanks, Michael. For being nice even though I’ve been a mess today.” Michael interrupted before he said anything else. “Dude, I licked you ten minutes ago and this is our first time hanging out. Maybe we’re just bad at making new friends.” He smiled and they both gave a small laugh.

“I’ll tell you what,” Michael said, “we’ll go through your closet again and throw out stuff that looks dumb and we’ll decide that together. And then sometime we go shopping and get you a bunch of new clothes based on what you want and I’ll be,” he snapped his fingers twice in a sassy fashion, “your fashion guru gay best friend. Because that’s a trait all gay people definitely have.” Rich looked Michael up and down. “Okay, fine,” he said rolling his eyes again, “but you're definitely not picking out my underwear.” Rich gave a wink. Michael punched him in the arm but it didn't leave a dent in Rich. Rich then pulled in Michael for another hug unexpectedly and gave him a few pats on the back. “I’m glad you gave me a chance to be your friend,” he said. Michael smiled and said “No problem” nervously. They then spent the rest of their time sorting through Rich’s things and what he wanted. Michael finally got to know the Real Rich today and he loved what he saw.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Yes, I made a Game Grumps reference and mentioned Joe Iconis in one paragraph and I regret nothing.  
> B) Honestly Son of a Gun is Rich in a nutshell imo.  
> C) Next time we gonna focus on Jeremy and Michael's friendship along with Jake and Rich's so be prepared.  
> D) Rich and Michael spent 90% of that day at the mall in Hot Topic just sayin.  
> E) Bye.


	3. Under the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy convinces Michael to help with the play who then tries to get Rich to help and he finds him sleeping under a tree in the school courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez these chapters are getting longer. In my last one I said that I would focus on the best friends' relationships, but I got carried away writing this. But this one has a good Brooke and Jenna scene. Also angst. That's always fun right?

It was Thursday night and it was a Michael and Jeremy night. They were both having fun playing video games and being big goofs. Michael was glad that things were definitely without a doubt back to normal and everything was exactly like it was before. Right? Yeah… Michael has been pretending like everything was alright but it definitely wasn't. They still haven't really talked about it like really talked about it. Michael opened his mouth to speak to say something but Jeremy said something first.

“Hey Michael,” he said, “I've been thinking. I know that we haven't been spending a lot of time together and I’ve been busy with the play and stuff but I think I have a good idea. I really want you to try to help with the play.” Michael got an irritated look on his face. “Jeremy, I told you,” he said, “I don't want to be in the play. I can't sing or act especially in front of people.” Jeremy shook his head. “First of all, I've heard you sing and that's a lie,” he said which made Michael smile, “second of all you don't have to be in the play. You can still be apart of it like help with production, scenery, and lights.” Michael still looked hesitant. “Why is it so important to you that I go?” he said and Jeremy looked a little offended. “I want you there, Mike. Even if I managed to make friends with other people, you're still my best friend and I want you to be a part of something that I enjoy.” Michael looked at Jeremy. He really is trying. And he believes him.

“Also, I think it would be good for you,” Jeremy said and Michael looked more confused. Yeah, hanging with a bunch of popular people should be magical. “Look, I know you don't like big crowds and groups but people will all doing their own thing and you can meet everyone at your own pace. I just… I think if you get more experience with people it might be easier. It’s been helping me.” Michael felt a ping of anger. “Oh, I’m glad it’s so easy for you,” he thought. He looked at Jeremy and he was giving him big puppy dog eyes. “Dammit, Jere,” he said, “you know I can't fight the eyes.” He could feel Jeremy’s sincerity and his anger subsided. He tried to fight the pessimistic side of him and tried to be more hopeful. Maybe it could work out. “Fine,” he said, “I will help with some shit and try to be friendly. If you really believe in me.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael. “Yes! This’ll be great especially since they're announcing what production we’re gonna put on!” Jeremy let Michael go and Michael blinked in confusion. “You guys have been meeting for almost two weeks and you haven't decided?”

Jeremy laughed nervously. “Well there have been some… creative differences. We can't do Heathers because Christine is worried that the suicide, sex and blowing up the school thing might give people ideas. We can't do Hamilton because Dustin Kropp thinks it’s too mainstream. Jake had a bad experience with a venus flytrap so we can't do Little Shop of Horrors. And we can't do Mean Girls because Chloe and Brooke argued over who would be Regina. But Christine and Mr. Reyes are gonna talk about it and give a final answer tomorrow.” Michael could see the excitement in Jeremy’s eyes. He hadn't seen Jeremy this pumped about something since the announcement of Apocalypse of the Damned the HD Remake. 

“Man,” he said, “I never knew you were this into musicals.” Jeremy gave a pensive look. “I always liked musical soundtracks and acting, I guess. But Christine has really shown me a whole new world with it and made me less afraid of being a theatre geek.” Another negative thought washed over Michael but he let it pass. Instead he just looked at Jeremy and smiled and said “That’s great!”

It was Friday after school and everyone was in the auditorium sitting was in the audience and Christine was standing on stage with a big grin as always. “Okay, everyone,” she said, “I won't keep you in suspense even though that’s my job, but I’ll get straight to the point. The production we are going to put on this spring is…” Christine then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handful of glitter and throws it into the air, “Wicked!” Everyone applauds and Jeremy applauds especially hard. Christine gives a bow. “Now we’ll hold auditions in January near the beginning of the semester. Until then we’ll need all the help we can get making props, sets, getting rights, etc. Now let’s go!” She pumps a fist into the air and runs off stage.

“Um,” Dustin Kropp said, “You didn't tell us what we should do.” Christine runs back on stage and grabs a pile of papers off the floor. “Oh, yeah. My bad. First off, Chloe should…” Christine started giving different people instructions and groups. She didn't say Michael’s name though. “What am I supposed to do?” Michael asked Jeremy, “Stand here and look pretty because I would be bad at that.” Jeremy gave Michael a small glare. “Hey, easy on self-loathing talk. Christine already put me on a no self-deprecation cleanse and I’m gonna do the same to you. Anyway, I didn't tell her you were coming so she hasn't put you on the list. Let’s go tell her,” They walked over to Christine who was talking to Jenna until she saw Michael and got giddy. She grabbed both of Michael’s hands and said, “Michael! I’m glad Jeremy convinced you to come here. We need all the help we can get. Also, we need another male vocalist since we only have Jeremy and Jake. And Dustin is still hesitant about it but I think-”

“Uh sorry Christine but,” Michael said, “I don't think I’ll be able to perform. I think I’ll get bad stage fright.” Christine gave a brief flash of disappointment but went back to smiling. “That’s fine. Not everyone can be the center of attention but that doesn’t mean your part on this production will be any less important than an actor without the help of backstage support there would be no atmosphere in the production just people standing and talking loudly like Shakespeare in the park or something. Maybe we can end up doing something retro like that that could be fun give off a whole vibe like that but… sorry. Thinking out loud. Anyway you can help set up some of the tech equipment with Brooke.”

“Brooke?” Michael asked, “Like Brooke Lohst? She knows how to operate tech equipment?” Christine frowned a gave Michael a small poke to the chest. “Michael, I’m disappointed in you. I thought you would know better than to judge a book by its cover. We’re not all two-dimensional characters ya know. There are things about everyone you don't know.” Michael’s face turned a little red but Jeremy tried to save it. “Well not me, Michael knows more about me than I do.” Michael snickered. “Yeah, he still hasn't figured out he’s bi yet,” he said and Jeremy punched him in the arm. “Dick,” he said. “Didn't deny it,” Michael said in a sing-songy voice.

Christine giggled and said “Well, it’s sad we can't hear Michael sing because we still need at least one more male vocalist. I mean I guess I can do it if need be but I’d rather not come to that. Though I would be great Oz. Maybe Mr. Re-” She shook her head. “We’ll worry about it later anyway go talk to Brooke she’s backstage.” Michael nodded and fist bumped Jeremy as he left. As he entered backstage Michael saw Brooke talking to two other students he didn't recognize and she was doing a bunch of hand motions and then they went to do something. Brooke saw Michael and waved a hand. “Michael,” she said, “I’m glad you were able to help with this. Surprised to see me backstage? I know enough about lighting and sound to help but I’m definitely gonna audition, though. I’m gonna nail the Glinda role.” Michael just thought “Sounds about right. A super happy and bubbly blonde” Brooke looked pensively into the air. “I mean, she’s such a good character who goes through such a big change in her perspective of the world. I’ve always loved characters who are shallow or mean but find some kind of light.” Michael mentally kicked himself, “Wow good job being a dick Michael and doing exactly what Christine told you not to do.” He snapped back to reality when he saw Brooke standing a foot in front of him holding a box of cables.

“Sorry,” she said, “I’m talking all about me. What are you gonna audition for? Also can you help me take these to the catwalk?” She hands Michael the box and picks up a different one. Michael just shakes his head. “I’m not gonna audition. Spotlight ain't my thing. I’ll just help with lights.” Brooke started to climb up the catwalk and Michael followed. “Oh,” she said, “that’s cool. Less competition for me then.” She made it to the top and turned around and stuck her tongue out at Michael. “Please,” he said, “I could be Glinda in an instant. Just look at my sunny disposition, my long blonde locks, and boobs.” Michael regretted saying that instantly but Brooke just snorted. “Michael, you're funny,” she said, “you should speak your mind more.” First time he's heard that. “So… how do you know so much about tech stuff?” She had the tip of the tongue sticking out of her mouth as she was thinking. “My dad. He used to show me how to work equipment like this when I was like 5 and the concepts just stuck. I remember I would one time I turned the speaker on the T.V on full blast and they couldn't turn it down. I was in so much trouble.” She smiled widely. Michael was a little less intimidated by Brooke now. He guessed Jeremy was right about them being nice.

“What the hell do you mean you think I would make a good Elphaba?!” Michael looked down from the catwalk and saw Chloe staring down some Sophomore. Okay she was still scary as hell. Brooke had an uncomfortable look while staring at Chloe. “Hey Michael,” she said, “was it easy for you to forgive Jeremy after hurting you like that?” Michael was surprised by this question that came out of nowhere. Michael looked at Jeremy from the catwalk and said, “Well, yes and no, I guess. I understand better now why he did it so the sympathetic part of me wants to forgive him but I’m still sad and angry inside. And I just want to yell and curse in his stupid twink face.” Michael didn't mean to let out that last part so angrily but he just heard Brooke give a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” she said, “I thought I was the only one who didn't feel like an apology was enough to make me feel better.” Michael didn't know what she meant but then he remembered that Jeremy cheated on Brooke with Chloe. Even though they ended up not doing anything, Brooke obviously still felt betrayed. “Are you still mad at Jeremy?” he said.  


“Not really,” she said, “Even if I really liked him, he was just a boy. I’ve had boys cheat on me before so I’m used to that disappointment. But... it was never with Chloe. Even though she said sorry, there’s still a voice telling me I let it go too easy, that I’m a pushover, and that it was my fault. Like you said, I understand why Jeremy did what he did and he wants to make it better, but I don't know why Chloe wanted to steal him from me. And I’m scared to ask because I don't want to rock the boat and risk us fighting or worse.” She looked at Michael and her face started to turn red. “I’m sorry. I’m venting. None of this is your problem I don't know why I’m just telling you all this.” She laughed nervously and Michael leaned over the railing. “It’s fine,” he said, “I guess we’re both cowards. I’m scared of getting into a fight with Jeremy, too. Scared he’ll leave me again.” Brooke leaned over the railing next to Michael. “So what are we gonna do about it?” she said. Michael sighed and looked at Brooke. “Grow a pair, I guess.” Brooke snorted again and walked over to the boxes and looked down at them. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for listening, Michael. I guess I was holding that in for a while, but seeing you and Jeremy, I think you two will be alright.” Michael turned to Brooke. “Thanks,” he said, “I’m sure you and Chloe will be fine, too. I’m sure you're not the first best friends who’ve been through this.” Brooke nodded and they started setting up the equipment.

When Michael and Brooke finished they walked down and saw Christine talking to Dustin. “Please,” she said, “can you just ask him?” Dustin looked very irritated. “Christine, I love you,” he said, “but I’m not asking my EX if he wants to be in a musical and work with me. That is so many shades of awkward. You’re lucky I agreed to be here.” Christine grabbed Dustin by his shoulders and started shaking him like a madwoman. “Then where are we gonna find another boy who can sing?! I am grasping at straws like the Scarecrow!” She stopped shaking Dustin and started pacing in small circles. Jeremy and Michael approached her at the same time. “You okay, babe?” Jeremy said. Christine dramatically fell into his arms with a sigh. “Jeremy,” she said, “is it possible for you to clone yourself so we have another beautiful male voice. And also another Jeremy. That would be great. Well actually it wouldn't because then I’d be in a weird polyamorous incestuous relationship. Wait would being in a relationship with your clone be incestuous? Or would it be-” her face turned red and didn't finish what she was going to say. “Nevermind! I just don't know what I’m gonna do!” She gave a small whine and then Michael snapped his fingers and said “I have an idea!”

“Now let’s see, where is that shortstack?” Michael said while walking down the hall of the school while he was dialing Rich’s number. He had no idea where Rich was right now so he was going to call him then he saw him out in the school’s courtyard. He opened the door to the courtyard and he saw Rich sleeping under a tree with an open book laying on his stomach. He was wearing an open green flannel shirt and under it was a black t-shirt with a 20 sided die on it with the 1 face up and the words “Critical Failure” printed on it. It was an outfit Rich had picked out on their trip to the mall for new clothes. He said it was a good mix of nerdiness and self-deprecation. Michael didn't argue with him because it looked like it made him happy. He was looking down at Rich sleep and he looked very peaceful as one arm was behind his head and the other over his chest. Michael felt like he could look at this image for eternity.

After realizing he was staring at him, Michael went over to him and bent down and put his hand over Rich’s chest and started tried gently shaking him. “Hey, Richie,” he said, “wakey wakey.” Rich didn't wake but gave a small grunt and moved slightly. Michael smiled and he decided to have a little more fun. He started lightly patting Rich on the face. After he still didn't wake, he was patting progressively harder until it turned into a loud slap. Rich’s eyes then shot open and grabbed Michael’s wrist with one hand and wrapped his other around his neck and gave was beginning to squeeze. “Don't touch me!” he screamed. Michael was paralyzed with fear and was looking into Rich’s eyes and he seemed to not really be there. After a couple of seconds, Rich seemed to snap back into reality and panic washed over his face. “Oh my God,” Rich said and let go of Michael. His entire body was shaking. “I’m so so sorry. I don't know what happened. Must have been having a bad dream.” He backed up against the tree and started hugging his knees. Michael ran his hand over his neck. It didn't hurt but he didn't expect Rich to react like that.

“No man, it’s my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I must have activated your fight or flight or something.” He sat down next to Rich and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Rich didn't say anything and looked away from Michael. “Hey,” he said, “you okay?” Rich placed his head between his knees and looked forward at nothing. “Rich, I,” Michael started, “I know we haven't been friends that long, but… I want to be a good friend to you. I think you're a really cool guy and I want you to feel that it’s safe to talk to me.” Michael saw a small smile on Rich’s face and then it disappeared. He sighed and then slowly sunk down until he was lying flat on the grass.

“My mom died when I was seven,” he said, “it was a drunk driving accident. The night after her funeral was the first time… It was the first time my dad got really drunk. He barged into my room and was screaming at me and I didn't understand why he was so angry at me. And then I started crying and I was screaming for my mom,” Rich’s voice broke a bit. “That hole in my room wasn't there when we moved there. That night, after I cried for my mom, he punched that hole in the wall. I remember that he was slowly walking towards me and I was so scared. Then my older brother walked in and I don't know what he would have done if he hadn't. He pushed my dad over and then grabbed me and we ran and hid in a closet. I remember how scared I was but my brother just held me tight and I wasn't afraid. The next thing I remember is waking up in my brother’s bed and I heard him arguing with my dad. Then he came back and told me that dad didn't mean it. I guess he had him fooled, too. He was only twelve. But he still went on benders and it’s gotten worse.” He rubbed his cheek. “He’s hit me and my brother before, but he got the worst of it and my dad never left a bruise. My brother, his name is Max, was always the smart one. He got out of here as soon as he could… and left me. He said as soon as he was done with college and had a steady job, he would come back for me. But it’s been about four years so I don’t know. I haven't talked to him since I got the Squip because it told me he I was just a bother to him. That he’d want me if i was better. Max was popular, too. We were exact opposites. Crap, I didn't realize how much I missed him. He always put me first and told me girls would like my lisp and I wasn't useless like dad said I was. When he left, I was just alone. Luckily, after I got the Squip, I had an excuse to leave the house and come back when he was already passed out. The one good thing that damn malware did for me. Honestly, the reason I’m here now is I don't want to go home.”

At this point, Michael was also laying on his back listening to every word Rich said and processing it all. Rich remained silent and all they could hear the was the wind making a hollow sound. Rich was ready for the pitiful “I’m sorry”s and “It’ll get better”s he heard from Jake. But he didn't hear that from Michael. Instead he felt Michael grab his hand and give a reassuring squeeze and he said “You don't deserve that.” Rich looked over at Michael who was looking straight up into the sky. “I don't understand a lot about people and I guess that what makes me awkward a lot, but there is no reason I could think of that would make it okay for a parent to be like that. Like, how could Jeremy’s mom just leave and not say a word to him since? He doesn’t deserve it and neither do you. And I’m sure your brother is trying hard to make things better for you. You should call him, I’m sure he misses you.” Rich didn't expect Michael’s words to reach him, but they did and he felt better now. He felt safe. Now the wind felt calming as it ran over his skin and saw leaves gently floating through the air.

“Also,” Michael said, “if you ever not feel safe in that house, you can come straight to my house anytime. I want you to come to me anytime.” Rich slowly nodded. With that Michael got up and pulled Rich up with him. This time Michael pulled Rich in for a hug and he went in willingly. “Thanks,” he said, “for handling my emotionally unstable ass even though we’ve hardly been friends a month.” Michael pulled away from him a bit so he could look Rich in the face. “Don't say that man,” he said, “all your feelings are valid. Just try not to choke me unless it’s in the bedroom okay?” Michael winked and Rich pushed him off with his face red and snorted a bit. “Asshole,” he said. Rich picked his book off the ground and Michael saw it was some fantasy series that he’d never heard of. “Whatchu reading?” he said. “Oh,” Rich said, “just an old book series I never finished. I decided to reread it and I can't believe I never realized how bi I am for every character in it. I mean just look at this cover.” Rich showed him the cover and it had a teenage boy with chiseled features, a blue haired girl with a sword, and an elven boy with green hair and what looks like a pet wolf. Michael just nodded and noticed that the elf kinda looked liked Jeremy. Jeremy!

“Oh yeah,” Michael said, “I remember why I came looking for you now. Christine needs another male actor in the play for Wicked and I think you should try.” Rich shook his head. “Nope. Lame. Not gonna do it. Would never,” Michael gave him a pleading look. “C’mon. What makes you think it’s gonna be lame? I’ve heard you sing and your voice is great.” Rich gave a small blush. “Maybe the new Rich will like musicals,” Michael said, “I mean, you said you were a lyric guy and that’s what all musical songs are, right?” Rich gave a defeated sigh. He guessed he was right and in his mind, he kinda owed him. “Fine,” he said. Michael gave a big smile and grabbed Rich by the hand and ran to the auditorium. “Alright,” he said, “let’s go.” Rich saw the genuine childlike grin and realized that behind the quiet and reserved headphones, there was probably a loud and fun person like there was with him and he was a bit sad that Michael hid it so much. This must be the Michael Jeremy saw more of and Rich wanted to see more of him too.

When they made it to the auditorium, Michael nearly kicked the door down and came and screamed, “It’s Rich,” and gestured towards Rich. Jeremy gave Michael an unimpressed look. “You said ‘I have an idea’ then ran out the door, then you come bursting through twenty minutes later in the most dramatic way possible and yell ‘It’s Rich.’ God, you are so extra, are you sure you don't want to be in the theatre?” Michael gave a nervous chuckle and said, “Not the point Jeremiah. The point is,” He points at Rich who was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face until Jake walked up to him. “Bro, I thought you said this was lame and you didn't want to be here,” he said and luckily Christine was out of earshot. And he pulled him into a side hug. “Yeah I did, but,” Rich said, “Michael convinced me otherwise.” For a second, Jeremy could see a strange and almost sad look appear on Jake’s face but it left as soon as it appeared. 

“Well this is gonna be a lot more fun now that I got my best bro with me. Go talk to Christine and she’ll tell you what to do and we’ll talk in a bit.” Jake gave Rich a small pat on the back and walked to a couple of other students moving props. Rich gave an almost inaudible ‘kay as Jeremy walked up to him. “Let’s go talk to Christine, see what she’ll have you do.” Rich nodded and they walked over to her and on the way Jeremy said “Your shirt is cool by the way. If you like D&D we should start a campaign sometime. I know Michael has always wanted to be a DM.” Rich gave an unhidable smile as Jeremy complimented his shirt. “Thanks,” he said, “that could be fun. Warning, though, I’m a healer and a bitchy one.” Jeremy laughed and they made their way to Christine.

Christine was rummaging through a box and Jeremy tapped her on the shoulder and then she turned around saying, “Dustin, for the last time we are not making the Emerald City out of we-” her eyes landed on Rich and she looked like she was about to explode. “Rich. Yes. Please, tell me you're going to perform in the play.” Rich gave a nod and then Christine immediately wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Yes,” she said, “thank you thank you thank you so much, Rich. You are an angel with an adorable red streak. This is gonna be fantastic I bet you're voice is fabulous!” Rich was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm. “Okay Canigula,” Rich said, “you're welcome but I think Heere’s getting a little jealous.” Jeremy flipped him off as Christine let go. “And it was Michael who brought me here, so thank him.” Christine quickly turned to Michael and just as he said “No” she grabbed him by the waist and almost picked him up then let go. “How can everyone do that,” Michael said as he was put down, “I’m like 180 pounds.” Christine gave a proud and triumphant look.

“Anyway, let’s give you a job since auditions aren’t until January. Can you paint backgrounds?” Christine asked and Rich nodded. “You can go work with Jenna then. She’s over there on stage,” she said. Before he left, Rich was curious of one thing. “So,” he said, “what role are you going for, Christine?” She beamed and with a dreamy voice said “Elphaba.” Jeremy snorted and said “Are you sure you can pull that off? She’s very… dark and moody.” Christine got a huffy look on her face. “Oh,” she said, “just because I try to be a nice and caring person, you think I can’t be negative and mean?” Jeremy nodded. “Hmph,” she said, “so this is the thanks I get for my kindness. All of my good deeds have just spat in my face and I have been shown what they are worth.” Rich gave Michael an inquisitive look and Michael just held up a finger. “I guess,” she said, “you could say that…” she then started singing as her voice changed to her usually sweet voice to a booming and almost ominous voice. “No good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes unresented! No good deed goes unpunished! That’s my new creed!” Michael tapped Rich on the shoulder. “Kay, let’s go. This is how they flirt and they’ll be at it for a while.” Rich looked at Jeremy’s lovestruck face then followed Michael. “Jenna is over there,” he pointed on the stage where Jenna was painting a giant piece of cardboard. Then he pointed upward. “I’ll be up there with Brooke if you need me.” Michael put out his fist for a fist bump which Rich returned and walked over to Jenna Rolan.

Jenna was sitting on a stool and carefully painting grass on a piece of the set. She heard footsteps and turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Rich Goranski there. An unidentifiable look was on her face. “So you're helping out with this play too?” Rich nodded. “Good I need help making Munchkinland. Take these and draw some tulips on the grass.” She said handing Rich a small paintbrush and tubes of yellow, purple, and pink paints. They started painting and after a while of silence, Rich caught Jenna looking at him every time he glanced over at her. “What?!” he said, “Do you have something to say to me, Rolan? If you do, say it! Or do you wanna ask questions about the fire? Or are you just scared to be alone with me right now?” Jenna had a panicked look on her face and she shook her head. “No, it’s nothing like that. I was just thinking how to say this,” she said and the mean look on Rich’s face disappeared. “I’m…” she started, “I’m sorry, Rich.” Rich’s was now very confused. “Sorry?” he said, “What are you sorry about? I’m the one who started a fire and could have killed someone and destroyed Jake’s house.” Rich had made a huge 180 from a second ago. Jenna looked at Rich with a pained look.

“That might be true,” she said, “but that’s not the point. The way I acted after the fire was… gross. After the fire all I cared about was talking about it and getting attention from it. We didn't treat you like you were our friend.” Rich interrupted her. “We?” Jenna motioned behind her. “Me, Chloe, and Brooke. We were mostly the ones who spread the news about the fire. And I talked to them about it a while ago and we all feel horrible about it. It wasn't until that Squip took me over that I realized how selfish and desperate all my actions were. You were our friend and as soon as tragedy hit you, we turned on you. So fast. Like you weren't even a person. Jake was the only one who went looking for you after the fire when he got out of the hospital. But you guys were sent to different hospitals because of your injuries and Jake couldn't find you.” That was news to Rich. Jake never told him that. “We didn't even care what your mental state was. Just thinking about how okay I was with it makes me sick. I’m trying not to be someone who just spreads info around anymore. That’s not all I am.” Her voice broke and she started to tear up as she put her face in her hands. Seeing this, Rich rushed over to her. “Hey, hey,” he said, “don't beat yourself up about it. Don't feel guilty about who you were. Try to focus on becoming a new Jenna Rolan. You’ve been hurt too and your feelings aren't any less valid, okay?” Jenna looked up at him and nodded with tears in her eyes. “I forgive you,” Rich said. Jenna hugged him and said “I forgive you too. You should talk to Chloe and Brooke about it too they feel just as shitty about it believe me.” Rich nodded and said with smile, “Okay, now let’s paint some tulips!”

It was time for everyone to go home and everyone went their separate ways. Jeremy got a ride from Michael as always but before they left Rich tapped Michael on the shoulder. “Hey,” he said, “mind giving me a ride home? Jake usually does it but he has to ride with Chloe and Brooke cuz ya know, legs.” Michael agreed and the three of them made their way to Michael’s car. He dropped off Rich first and Michael had a grim look on his face when he looked at Rich’s house since he knew about the things that happened in there. From the backseat, Rich put a hand on both Michael and Jeremy’s cheek and pinched them and pulled. “Bye nerds,” he said as he hopped out. On his way there, Jeremy opened his window and yelled, “Bye, Dick” and instantly Rich turned around and in an instant he ran up to Jeremy’s window with a creepy smile on his face. “Because I like you Jeremy,” he said, “I’m gonna pretend you just called me a dick and didn't call me Dick as another name for Richard. Because for the record,” Rich put both his hands gently on Jeremy’s face and whispered into his ear, “I hate being called Dick.” He gave Jeremy two light pats on his face and walked back to his house humming. Jeremy rolled up his window. “Even with that lisp he's scary as shit,” he said. “Go, before he comes back!” He said more playfully and Michael chuckled and drove off.

After dropping Jeremy off, he decided he was too tired from socializing and drove back to his home and went straight to his basement to relax. He took off his hoodie, put on his headphones, and jumped under the covers. He looked at his phone, looking for a song to play when he remembered that song Rich like. He looked up Son of a Gun and played it. “So you're more of a lyric guy Rich?” he thought. “Let’s see what you like about them.” Listening to the lyrics, there were verses that stuck out. “I’ve frequently been told… My hand is hard to hold. Get close and I’ll run. I’m split decision, I’m a son of a gun. And I wish my trigger could withstand the pressure of a gentle hopeful hand.” Hearing this, Michael became more worried. Is this how Rich felt about himself? “I try to take it slow… focus on the flow. Then I feel the choke, can't ignore the choke. Room is filled with smoke, room is filled with blood and smoke.” Michael sat up. “Okay, that one is so on the nose it’s ridiculous.” Laying back down, he finished the song. “Split decision. Harsh reactor. Said she loved him. He attacked her. When you see me, girl just run. ‘Cause I’m not a real man, I’m a son of a gun.” The song was done and Michael felt a small tear form in his eye. “Oh, Rich,” he said as he placed his phone over his heart. He stared at the ceiling and now listening to a Bob Marley song, he closed his eyes and let sleep come over him.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, right? So I will say this, the burn will pay off in Chapter 5. So that's like two weeks and two more. This has been really fun writing even though I'm pretty sure typing this is giving me some sort of calluses on my fingertips. Also I don't know how canon it is that Christine and Dustin are cousins but that's why they're so close in this and I love them as a duo. Also gonna hafta update those tags aren't I? Hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael finally confront their best friends and Rich spends the night with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this should've been done like five days ago so sorry. Good news is this a long chapter and the next chapter is where the burn pays off so yay. However, that won't be the last chapter. I'll give more info at the end of five. Warning though, this one gets especially angsty and then super cute.

Everyone had now been working on the production for a couple of weeks and for the most part have been enjoying themselves. Except a falling out Chloe and Brooke had randomly while deciding how to handle PR. This then led to them not talking for about three days but on the fourth they seemed alright. Brooke told Michael that they had talked about the issues she had with their relationship and about Chloe’s betrayal. “I told her that she makes me feel like a lackey,” she told Michael, “that I always felt like my opinion didn't matter. And that her trying to get with my boyfriend was the last straw. She seemed like she didn't know me for a second. It was strange. It was almost like she was offended that I hid my feelings from her. Then we screamed about that some more. Then we cried some more. We hugged and the discussion was less heated. Y’know, it’s weird having a best friend for so long. You know each other for so long and you think you know everything about them, but you forget to ask them about themselves every once in a while.” Michael gave her a funny look and said “Wow Brooke, that’s surprisingly insightful.” Brooke snorted. “Thanks, probably because I maybe have had a tiny bit of pot that I just bought from Dustin. Pbbt. Anyway, now that I've experienced this, I can tell you that you shouldn't be afraid to get into a fight with Jeremy. Because that’s when you get all your emotions out there. And after that, you’ll start crying like a couple of bitches.” She smirked.

“Hey,” Michael said, “you just said you two cried.” Brooke gave a maniacal laugh and stuck out her tongue. “Yeah and we’re a couple of bitches.” Michael wasn't gonna argue with s baked Brooke and instead he just giggled. “Kidding,” she said, “Chloe isn't as much of a bitch as she puts off. She’s actually made a real effort to be friends with Jenna instead of just treating her like a source of gossip.” From the catwalk, they heard Chloe scream “Dustin, you got paint on my skirt you stoned prick!” Dustin stared at her and said, “Chloe, I would be offended that you just called me a stoner if I wasn't actually high right now,” Chloe turned around and left in a rage. “Yeah,” Michael said, “real sweetheart.” Brooke’s face turned a bit red. “She just speaks her mind a lot. She is a master if intimidation though. But she’s been holding back a lot. She was gonna call Jeremy a Hot Topic and Old Navy disaster love child yesterday but decided against it.” Michael was glad they were able to have a good conversation. He hated to admit it, but it looks like the whole Squip incident seemed to have caused positive things to happen too. “Michael,” Brooke said, “do me a favor and get some white paint from Rich and Jenna. I wanna mark some stations so it'll be easier to tell people where to go.” Michael gave an okay and headed down towards backstage. He walked towards Rich and tapped him on the shoulder. Rich turned and a smile was on both of their faces even though they were both oblivious to it. 

As they were talking, Jeremy was staring at them at a distance. “Psst. Christine come here. Jake, you too.” he whispered. Christine and Jake both walked over with a confused look on their face. “What is it Jeremy?” Christine asked. Jeremy said in a hushed tone, “Okay, I’ve had my suspicions for about a week, but I’m like 85% sure that Michael and Rich like each other.” Christine and Jake’s eyes both lit up. “What?!” They both yelled and Jeremy slapped a hand over both of their mouths. “Wait,” Christine said, her voice muffled, “so they’re going out?” Jeremy shook his head and took his hands off their mouths. “No, Michael would have told me and he wouldn't be able to hide it,” he said. Jake nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” he said “and Rich wouldn't be able to hide it either. He’d be all over Michael right now. Rich is a very… affectionate boyfriend. He’s been broken up with twice for being clingy even though they didn't tell him that. One of them was Brooke so she didn't have the heart to tell him.” Jeremy gave a hmm and said, “So I’m guessing that they both like each other. I mean look at that look they both have. I know that look, trust me. Those boys are pining hard! Either neither of them know it or they are both hiding it well. I know Michael doesn't know it but I don't know about Rich.” he looked at Jake and he shrugged. “Sooooo,” Christine said, “does that mean we’re gonna try to go on some super secret mission to get them together? I know some great places they can-” Jeremy shook his head again. “No,” he said, “we shouldn't interfere. We have to let it happen naturally. If we force it, they'll both get scared. Michael’s never been in a relationship before and by the looks of it Rich has never been in a real one.” Jeremy looked at Michael and Rich and smiled. “But I think they’d be good for each for each other. I can't exactly explain why, but I can just feel it.” Christine was just staring at Jeremy now an kissed him on the cheek. “And then we can go on double dates!” Jeremy’s face turned red as his knees went weak and almost fell to the floor. Neither one of them saw the look on Jake’s face but he did say “I gotta go, I’m feeling kinda tired. Think my meds are kickin’ in. Chlo, can you take me home?” Chloe was scrubbing paint off her clothes. She looked up and nodded. “Brooke!” she yelled, “I’m gonna take Jakey home, you good?” Brooke yelled yeah from the catwalk and Chloe and Jake made their way to her car. 

It was about 9 at night and Michael was home alone and he was thinking about how different everything was than just a couple of months ago. The biggest being his relationship with Rich. The past couple of weeks, Rich, Jeremy, and Michael had been driving home together and a couple of those times, Rich hung out with Jeremy and Michael in the basement. They were having fun being nerds together like in the hospital. Michael could tell Rich was glad to say and do what naturally came to mind. It made Michael happy when he saw Rich genuinely smile and when he did you saw his the small gap in his teeth. And when he laughed it was a laugh that always sent out an infectiously happy vibe. Even though he was short, he was muscular and when he was outside the sunlight-

Michael’s train of thought was interrupted while he was rolling a joint when one of his moms yelled down the basement that someone was at the door for him. Michael quit rolling and shook away the thoughts he had and walked upstairs. When he opened the door Rich was there and he had on a nervous smile. “H-hey Mikey,” Rich said. He saw Michael standing in the doorway and he was wearing only a black t-shirt with a small hole in it where you could see his skin and boxers. Rich’s eyes looked down for half a second and saw instead of the weed underwear, they were baby blue and kinda tight to where if you looked you could kind of see his-

Rich immediately shot his whole head up looking into the night sky and his face was crimson. “Dude!” he said, “you're not wearing any pants!” Michael looked down and shrugged. With a smirk, he said “I don't care. Besides you didn't have a problem getting near my underwear before.” Rich huffed and shoved Michael with his eyes closed. “Shut up!” he said. Michael looked down at him and saw a duffel bag behind him. With a more serious face, he said, “So, what do you need?” Rich’s face went back to normal color and he looked back at his duffel. “Oh, you said if I ever needed to, I could come over. I mean you don't have to I know I kinda sprung this on you I guess I thought if-” Michael placed a hand on his shoulder which cut him off. “I said anytime and I meant it. Just text me next time so you don't catch me in my undies. Come in,” he said and Rich walked in and decided it was his turn to make Michael flustered. “I mean,” he said “not giving me a lot of incentive to do that. I’m bi remember and you got a pretty nice ass,” and in one swift motion, Rich used the back of his hand to slap Michael’s ass while he was closing the door. Rich did it pretty hard so it didn't seem flirty. Michael immediately turned around and put one hand behind him. His face was just as red as Rich’s was and today he knows he had beaten him in the embarrassment game. He didn't say anything but instead made his way upstairs. “I’m gonna tell my moms you're gonna stay over just go downstairs to my room,” he said really quickly then walked upstairs. Rich made his way down. 

Rich made his way downstairs into Michael’s room and put down his duffle. He looked around the room and didn't notice anything out of place. He’d been a couple times before so nothing stuck out except one thing. On Michael’s bed, he saw his signature red hoodie. He picked it up and stared at the many patches sewn onto it. He looked on the tag and saw it was made in 2014 meaning he’s had this thing for a while. Since before high school even. Getting an idea he slips on the hoodie. It was very baggy on him and the sleeves went past his hands. He put his hands on the collar of the hoodie and looked inside to see just how big it was on him. When he moved the hoodie, he could smell the faint smell of weed coming off of it, along with Michael’s natural scent. There was a surprisingly sweet smell, almost like artificial fruit flavor. Oh, it was slushie. Man, this hoodie really did represent a lot about Michael. Without thinking about it, Rich impulsively put the hoodie to his nose and took a deep inhale. After a couple of seconds, Rich realized what he was doing and moved the hoodie away from his nose. “What am I doing?” Rich thought, “Why would I do that? I never do stuff like this. It’s only when I’m with Michael. I was never like this with Jake or when I’m talking to Jeremy. So why do I act like this with Michael? What is it about him? God, I’m being a creeper right now. I just smelled my friend’s hoodie like some stalker. I mean, it smells nice. It makes me feel kinda warm and safe. Kinda like-”

“Yo,” Michael said from the bottom of the stairs. Rich didn't turn around. “Whaddya doin there, buddy?” Rich was frozen for a second but then remembered his idea when he put on the hoodie. He turned around and went over to Michael and with a blank face and took off his glasses and put them on. “Wassup,” he said in a slightly deeper voice, “my name is Michael Mell. I’m 17, I like slushies, weed, and making over dramatic entrances into auditoriums to save my classmates from self-esteem destroying AI pills.” Rich gave a couple finger guns. Michael giggled a bit. “Okay,” he said, “Gimme those back because I think you're doing finger guns but I can't tell.” Rich laughed and gave his glasses back. Even though he couldn't see much, he could kinda make out Rich’s face with his glasses on and he thought how cute he looked with his glasses on. At the moment he didn't think much about the thought. Then he saw Rich starting to take his hoodie off. “You can keep that on,” Michael said, “it gets pretty cold down here. Heat rises and all that.” Rich left the hoodie on and Michael didn't see the red wash over his face.

They both sat in a bean bag chair and Michael finished rolling his blunt and as he was about to light it he turned to Rich and asked “Wanna hit?” Rich shook his head. “Naw,” he said, “trying to quit stuff that stops me from thinking straight. I actually swore off drinking a while back because… well, y’know. But I started to get the Squip to go away because alcohol shuts it off.” Michael looked at the blunt in his hand and put it down, not wanting to make Rich uncomfortable and said “I should cut back, too. My grades are starting to drop and I think I’m gaining weight.” Rich turned his head to Michael. “Do your parents know you smoke?” he asked. Michael gave a small shrug. “We’ve never talked about it, but they're not stupid so they probably know. I think as long as I have good grades and stay out of trouble, they don't see it as a problem.” Rich nodded and sunk in the bean bag. “When did you start?” Rich was trying to make regular conversation now. “Thirteen,” Michael said and with a laugh he said, “I was actually one of Dustin’s first customers. Me and Jeremy smoked it together and it was both our first time. We did it outside in his backyard late at night because I hadn't moved into here yet. We both coughed so much like a couple of little baby bitches with red eyes and we were both so proud of ourselves and we felt like such bad boys. I can't fully remember what happened. I think we made out.” Rich turned his head again to look at Michael who had a smirk on his face. “Kidding,” he said.

Rich wanted to know something. “Do you have any feelings for Jeremy?” he asked and he immediately realized that that wasn't an okay question to ask. He actually didn't know why he wanted to know, it’s not like it made a difference to him. He was about to retract his question but Michael answered quickly and didn't seem phased by the question. “No,” he said, “I thought I did for a while. Because in my mind, it made sense. We knew everything about each other and we cared about each other so I kinda thought he was my best hope for romance. Thinking about it now, it’s stupid. The feeling was never really that strong and I didn't really realize I didn't like him until I saw him with Christine. I thought it would break my heart to see him with someone else, but it didn't. I felt automatically happy to see him happy. I didn't feel any anger or sadness. I love him, but I love him as my best friend more than anything. I guess the problem was I’ve never really been in love before. Like, I’m gay but that doesn't mean I’m just hanging around all the clubs getting with dudes. I still rather have a good relationship with someone I trust than just a hot dude. That’s why I thought I wouldn't date during high school but I guess I might make an exception if I meet someone I really connect with.” Rich could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as he heard Michael’s answer and felt relief although he didn't know why. “I feel ya there,” he said, “after having so many short-lived meaningless relationships that were mainly physical, I kinda just want to… love someone.” His face turned a little red again.

Michael looked at Rich and said “Kay your turn. Do you have any feelings for Jake? You want the Jakey D?” He said teasingly. Rich laughed and said “Pbbt. No. Don't get me wrong, he’s an Adonis and I’d let him bend me over a table in an instant,” Michael choked and his face turned red, “but he’s my bro and that’s all I want from him. Even though I’ve lied to him and hurt him so much, he’s stuck with me.” Rich’s face became more somber. “And now, I’m still being a shitty friend. I've been avoiding him completely because I’m a coward.” Michael recalled his conversation with Brooke where he called the two of them cowards. He got up and looked at Rich. “We both are,” he said, “so what are we gonna do about it? Are we gonna keep hiding or are we gonna nut up and talk to them?” Rich looked up at Michael “Hide?” he said. Michael gave him a stern looked and Rich sighed again and got up. “Nut up!” he said. Michael was filled with an unexpected vigor that spread to Rich. “We are gonna talk about our problems and be better friends and not have problems anymore,” Rich said. Michael doubted that last part but was still happy. “In fact,” he said, “I’m going to march on over to his apartment right now and talk whether he wants to or not.” Michael was about to stop him as he headed towards the stairs. “Um, okay,” Michael said. “Just come back because your shit is here.” Rich turned his head to look at Michael and gave a thumbs up. “Kay, and thanks, baby blue.” He gave a wink a walked back up the stairs. Michael didn't even mind the baby blue comment. Instead, he took out his phone and dialed “Jerebear.”

It was only half a mile from Michael’s house to Jake’s and the cool night air felt good on Rich’s skin. He walked up to Jake’s apartment complex and buzzed to get in. Jake’s voice came out of the gritty speaker. “Yellow?” Rich took a second. “Yo Jakey D, it’s me, Richie, you should let me… in,” he said the last word quietly so not to disturb the rhyme. Jake gave a ‘kay and buzzed him in. Rich walked up to his apartment. He remembered where it was because he’s been there once before. He knocked on the door and Jake opened up. “Rich, mi amigo, wazzup?” Jake was weirdly away from the door when he opened up almost like he didn't want to get too close to Rich. “I, uh, just wanted to talk,” he said and was starting to feel regret. Jake was starting to walk towards the kitchen an he seemed to stumble a bit even though he was using crutches. Rich sat down on the couch and from the kitchen Jake said, “Coffee?” Rich gave him a weird look. “Coffee? It’s like 9:30,” he said. Jake froze up and turned to smile at Rich and said “Studying. Need to stay up late,” Rich felt like something was wrong and felt a tenseness in the room. Suddenly, his nose picked up a weird smell. A weird and familiar smell that made him feel nauseous. Rich turned his head and saw into Jake’s room and saw it sticking out from under his bed. Rich dashed to Jake’s room.

Jake saw this immediately. “Yo bro,” he said heading towards his room, “you can't just go running into other people’s rooms without-” Jake cut himself short when he saw Rich standing at the side of his bed holding a vodka bottle. Jake was frozen in the doorway and Rich looked at him and said “Jake… you’ve been drinking. You're not supposed to mix alcohol with your medication,” Rich was almost glaring him. “Dude relax,” Jake said nervously, “I just have a little sip once in a while get a little buzzed. It ain’t gonna kill me.” He tried smiling but Rich wasn't buying it. “Oh, really?” Rich had heard this song and dance before, “Then you won't mind me doing a little investigating.” Rich immediately went to the closet and opened it and saw an empty bottle and two full ones. The one in his hand was half full. Rich turned to look at Jake with a still angry look. “A bottle and a half isn't a little buzzed, Jake. Oh, I see. You were drinking coffee to sober up and you didn't want me to smell it on you so you kept a distance. You're trashed right now, Jake,” Jake turned and went to the kitchen. “Dude you're looking too much into it. I wasn't distancing myself and yeah I’m trying to sober up a bit cuz you waltzed in on my buzz. Now let me drink some more coffee,” Rich came out of the bedroom steaming. “Jake, it’s nine-thirty on a Friday night and you're drinking alone and mixing it with your pain meds. Also, you're drinking straight vodka and nobody plans on getting a little buzzed on just vodka. Like maybe a beer or wine but this is the hard shit. Can you see where I might have an issue?” Jake slammed his cup of coffee on the table and turned to Rich and with venom in his voice, he said “Jesus Christ, Rich, I’m not an alcoholic like your shitty dad!” An obvious look of hurt was on Rich’s face and Jake looked down. “Just don't worry about it,” he said softly. Rich went and stood on the other side of the kitchen counter and looked at Jake even though he was still looking down. “Jake, I get drinking to stop thinking. Please, just tell me what’s wrong. You're my best friend, man. Talk to me,” Jake slowly looked up and his eyes were getting watery. “It’s been so much shit, man,” he said, “I can't be alone with my thoughts anymore. It was only once a week now I’ve taken at least a whole bottle a night. Today just… really set me off.” Jake was now headed towards the couch as he was starting to shake a bit. Rich sat down next to him and put his arm around him to try to comfort him. Jake leaned into Rich a bit.

“Why does everyone I care about either hurt or leave me?” Rich’s heart stopped. This definitely wasn't what he expected. “I really liked Christine. She was completely different from every other girl I’d been with. Yeah, at first I was just trying to get into her pants, but her energy and just love for anything made me forget that. I just wanted to be with her and I thought she was the one as stupid as that sounds. But she broke up with me. For Jeremy. Don't get me wrong, I like Jeremy and I think he’s really cool and I definitely don't think I’m better than him or anything. But, why did she pick him over me? Did she not think we worked well together? Did I do something wrong? What does he have that I couldn't provide? And it didn't start with her. My parents just up and left with enough money to support me until I finished college, but they haven't even contacted me and I have no idea where those greedy bastards are. Why didn't they take me with them? If they asked, I would've gone in an instant? And then… I wouldn't have to think about anything. I could just run from my problems. Then, of course, there’s-” Jake cut himself. Rich knew what he was gonna say and finished. “Then there’s me. I’m your best friend and I burned your house down after lying to you for over a year. I hurt you, too.”

Jake looked at Rich. “Yeah, but I know why you did it. You were made to do it by that computer bastard.” Rich shifted slightly and shook his head. “Jake,” he said, “I drank that night. Not a lot, but enough to get the Squip to stop a little bit, but enough where it was annoying. I couldn't take it. I was so desperate and my judgment was impaired. I set the fire to end it without caring who was gonna get hurt. I’m the worst of everyone who hurt you.” Rich’s arm tightened around Jake and Jake started to tear up. “Dude it’s… not your fault… you were hurting too… I should've saw it… at least you still care… about me… to get angry at me for drinking,” Jake was talking between sobs. He was ugly crying now. “I just want… my mom and my dad… to be here… I want her to hold me… and have him give me advice… God, I’m so pathetic.” Rich now had Jake in a full hug. Now he was ugly crying and talking between sobs. “Man… shut up… you're great… you didn't have to forgive me… and you did because… you're awesome… and kind… my best friend.” After a minute of crying, Jake and Rich pulled apart and sat there with red and crusty eyes.

“Man,” Rich said, “you're parents suck, by the way. From now on, I’m your dad and your mom. You're dom. No, wait.” Jake gave a loud laugh and tried to lay in the couch a bit. “Also,” Rich said, “I get that you're upset about Christine and even though you're sad and mad, you wanna be a good bro and not make a big deal about it. I think you should talk to Christine if you really want an answer to your questions. She’s an understanding girl. And who says you have to find your true love in high school? We still got a lot of time.” Jake sighed. “Why does everything have to involve talking? It’s so hard.” Rich laughed. “It made us good, right? It works.” Jake nodded and smiled and gave him another quick bro hug. After pulling back, Jake looked at Rich strangely. “Dude, is that Mell’s hoodie?” Rich looked down and realized he still had on Michael’s hoodie. His face turned red. “Oh, this isn't what it looks like. I just put it on and I forgot to take it off. I was spending the night there…” Jake raised an eyebrow. “Wow,” he said, “Rich, I didn't expect you to be going after that Mell dick. Good for you.” Rich stood up and yelled “I am not going after the dick!” Jake laughed and after a second he had a bit more serious look on his face.

“Seriously though,” he said, “Rich, do you like Michael. I’ve seen the way you look at him and you seem to really like being around him.” Rich’s face seemed to soften and sat back down and thought about it and a smile crept across his face. “I… think I do. I didn't want to admit it at first because I like him as a friend and I didn't want to ruin it. But, he makes me feel warm inside and he’s so understanding. And he somehow manages to be hot and cute at the same time.” Rich caught himself and stopped talking. He looked at Jake who had a big grin on his face. “That’s great,” he said, “I think you too would be good for each other. You need to make a move on that boy soon.” Rich shook his head. “Not now,” he said. Jake sighed. “Well, I think he’ll want to be with you too. Just a feeling.” Rich gave a nod. He looked at the time. “Um, I should go,” he said, “Like I said I’m spending the night over at Mike’s and he’ll get mad if he doesn't get his hoodie back.” He headed towards the door. “Wait,” Jake said. He went to his bedroom and came out a minute later with a box with five or six vodka bottles. “Can you do something with this? I don't want em,” he said and Rich nodded. “Um,” Rich started, “do you think you need to go to AA or something? I mean...” Jake seemed to think about it for a second and he shook his head. “No. I don't think so. I think I’ll be good. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on me. I know its a weird question, but if you catch me like this again you can carry my ass to a meeting.” Rich smiled and gave a nod. “Kay bro,” Jake said, “see ya. Also, don't tell anyone about the ugly crying. I’m still pretty tipsy.” He gave a small burp and Rich stuck out his tongue and left Jake’s apartment complex and headed back to Michael’s. He did wonder if maybe his dad could be convinced like Jake was. Maybe if they just talked. 

Jeremy got Michael’s text and headed over. It was a short drive there and he let himself in. He made his way to the basement and saw Michael standing awkwardly with his back turned to him. Michael put on some sweatpants before Jeremy got there. “Yo bud,” Jeremy said, “did ya need something or did you just want to hang out?” Michael turned to look at him and he had a pained look on his face. He tried to speak but his words were caught in his throat. All that came out were a couple of quiet grunts. The nervousness from this situation was causing him to shake and his knees became weak and he sat but almost fell into the bean bag chair. His heart began to ache and as he looked up Jeremy and his worried expression. Jeremy walked over to Michael and kneeled in front of him. “Michael,” he said, “what’s wrong? You look like you're having a panic attack. Just look at me and breathe, okay?” Michael looked at Jeremy and he became angry. Without thinking, he said “Stop. Just stop. Stop being so nice. It’s hard for me to be mad at you when you're so kind. Why can't you suck at the whole making up for it thing?” Jeremy gave a confused look. “Wait,” he said, “You're still mad at me? I-I thought we were past all that.” Michael got up and walked a few steps away from Jeremy with his back turned to him. “It’s not that easy Jeremy. I know that I just acted like we were all good after you got out of the hospital, but I am mad. I’m still mad and upset about it and I want to yell at you and hit you but at the same time… I don't.” Jeremy was dumbfounded. He got where Michael was coming from but he was getting irritated. “Well shit Michael,” he said, “I’m not a mind reader, I thought we were okay. How am I supposed to know-”

Michael cut him off by yelling “How could you not know?! After how badly you hurt me how could that possibly go away from ‘sorry’? After 12 years of friendship and it being us against the world, you just threw me away. Ignoring me for over a month and leaving me to worry about you and trying to figure out how to save you. Then when I saw you again… in the bathroom… you just destroyed me. For the first time in my life, I actually felt worthless. When I had you, I felt like there was always one person on this world who would always like me for me and be there. But you left me, and I felt like I could die and it wouldn't matter. I wanted to die. I just wanted to not feel like shit not worthy of being cared about.” Jeremy was digging into his fingernails into his palm. “Well welcome to my world, Mike,” he said in a pained voice, “now you know how I feel every day. Every day, I felt like I didn't deserve to be loved. I felt so low all the time. I was desperate to feel like I was worth something, even for a second.” Michael took a step forward and yelled, “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, “was my opinion not good enough? I always thought you were great. You seem to be doing fine now with your girlfriend who is just the light of your life and just seems to bring out the positivity in you like I never could. Now you just hang out with me like it’s a job. I mean, was my opinion invalid because I’m a loser?” The word stayed in the room and stabbed Jeremy in the heart. He felt his eyes start to tear up. “That’s not fair, Michael,” Jeremy said, “What is the point of this? What are you trying to do to me?” Michael screamed “I want you to feel bad!” Michael stopped. He immediately regretted saying it. Even though it was true, it made him feel like shit.

Now Jeremy took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Tears are now streaming down his face. “You think I don't feel bad?” he said, “You think I’ve magically changed just because I’m with Christine? I’ve been trying to keep up a happy front this entire time but I just keep being reminded of what I did every day. Every time I see you, I remember the look on your face in the bathroom. When I see Brooke, I see her crying because I cheated on her. I see Jake walking on his broken legs, Chloe when she was on top of me and I was paralyzed, Jenna just taken over by the Squip, Rich and how he had it far worse than me, and worst of all, I see Christine under control like a puppet that night at the play and how she was helpless and I think ‘I don't deserve her or her forgiveness or to be happy’ and I can't say anything because I know I don't deserve sympathy. I know that the only way to try to make this better is for me to suffer in silence and try to be good to everyone and supportive. That’s the only way to make amends to the people I hurt so yeah Michael, I feel like absolute shit about it.” 

Michael couldn't move. He was looking into Jeremy’s eyes and saw him broken and red-eyed. Michael took one last step towards Jeremy, closing the gap almost completely and grabbed him by both his shoulders. Jeremy was convinced he was about to push him and they were about to fight. He was convinced this was the end of their friendship. That Michael would beat the shit out of him and kick him out. But after a second of Michael grasping onto the top of his shoulders, he slowly moved forward and letting go, he put his arms around Jeremy and burying his head in his shoulder and sobbing. “I’m sorry,” Michael said, “I’m selfish. I shouldn't be dragging you through this shit. I know you hated yourself and I still gave in and yelled at you because I wanted to.” He grabbed the back of Jeremy’s shirt. “I’m a bad friend because I can never read how you or anyone is feeling?” Now Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. ‘“Don't say that. You're not perfect, you can't know exactly what to say and do all the time. You're definitely not selfish, you're my best friend. You should be able to tell me how you feel. I’m the bad friend.” Michael sighed. “So which one of us is right?” he said and almost chuckled. “We both are,” Jeremy replied, “and we’re both wrong. What are we gonna do?” Michael mumbled an “I don't know” and then he said “Keep trying to move on, I guess. Talk to each other and listen. Don't hide our feelings from each other.” Jeremy inhaled deeply. “Okay, you got it, Mike. Thanks for never giving up on me.” They were still embraced in a hug, they felt the years of friendship and trust surrounding them once again.

“Gaaaaaaaaay,” said a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy and Michael turned their heads to the bottom of the stairs. Rich was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a big grin on his face. “I’m just kidding,” he said, “are we hugging? Cuz I’m in a hugging mood.” Rich then proceeded to quickly step over to them and wrap his arms around both of them and squeeze them in a giant bear hug. Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked at Michael. He just shrugged and they hugged him back in a nice group bro hug. They let go and Michael said “So I assume everything went okay with Jake,” Rich nodded. “We’re good now, I think. No I’m sure we are. Looks like you two worked some shit out too.” Michael nodded. “Yeah, Brooke was right. It was a lot of yelling, then crying, then more yelling, hugging and crying like a bitch.” Rich had a pensive look on his face. “Huh, accurate,” he said. Jeremy looked at Michael, then Rich, then back at Michael and said “Well, I’m gonna go. It’s late, I’m tired, so I’ll see you nerds tomorrow.” He gave a couple of finger guns and started upstairs. “Bye Jere,” Michael said. “Bye, Heere,” said Rich. And then Jeremy left, leaving Michael and Rich alone.

“Welp,” Michael said, “I am emotionally and physically tired so I’m gonna turn in.” Rich nodded with a yawn. Michael then jumped into bed and took out his sweatpants from underneath the covers and throws them on the floor. Rich was looking around for a place to sleep and considered the two bean bags. “You can get in the bed, too,” Michael said. Rich’s face immediately became red and said, “No that’s fine. I can be fighty sleeper and it could be kind of… awkward.” Michael chuckled. “It’s fine dude,” he said, “there’s a reason this is a king-sized bed. Jeremy used to sleep over here a lot and we shared a bed, but there’s plenty of space.” He patted the other side of the bed. Rich slowly made his way over and started taking off Michael’s hoodie. “Okay, if you want me there that bad. But I sleep in the nude.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Haha,” Michael replied. Rich just took off his jeans and was in a tank top and his boxers. He got in the opposite side of the bed and laying down, there was still a good foot or so between them. “Night Rich,” Michael said as he took off his glasses and put them aside. “G’night Mikey,” Rich said and Michael could feel his heart beat a little faster when he said that. He didn't know why it felt so nice to hear, but he was too tired to care as he drifted off to sleep and soon Rich followed.

In the morning Michael opened his eyes slowly and as he woke he remembered the events from last night and almost laughed as he remembered the chaos. He was about to get up but he felt something kept him from moving. He looked to his left and saw his arm was outstretched and Rich was asleep, grasping onto it. He was sleeping almost vertically as his legs were hanging off the bed. Rich was basically hugging Michael’s arm like a body pillow. He reminded Michael of almost a koala or a sloth, especially the bit of drool leaking out his mouth. He looked so peaceful and admittedly kind of cute, so Michael decided not to disturb him. It was Saturday and they both deserved a little more sleep. So, looking at Rich, Michael slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately started tearing up typing out that Jake part. Also I have a long weekend and the last chapter should be relatively shorter than the others so It shouldn't take a week. Thanks for reading.


	5. Safe and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Rich's feelings for each other are revealed after the results of the auditions are posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, long weekend with nothing else to do so I'm done and I've enjoyed writing this a lot. There will be more chapters after this just probably not for about two to three weeks. Also, I am a damn lightweight because my face went red writing a make out scene that didnt even go far. That being said, even though things get a bit spicy, there is no smut. Also, I dont even know if I'm good at writing kissing scenes so lol. Enjoy!

It was near the end of December and Christmas break and nearing the auditions. Now that the sets and lights are prepared, all that was left were the auditions. Jeremy and Jake were trying to help Rich audition and had group practices along with Michael even though he wasn't going to audition. They usually went to Michael’s basement since it was the biggest place they could be alone. Michael wasn't used to having this many people in his house at once but for once he wasn't anxious. Even though he didn't know Jake that well, the presence of Jeremy and Rich eased his anxiety. It was surprisingly fun even though he wasn't used to groups even if this qualified as a relatively small group. He didn't have a problem joking or saying the first thing that came to mind. 

“So,” Rich said to the group, “I talked to my brother yesterday for the first time in over a year. He was really surprised to hear from me. He said that he would be free to come visit at the end of next week.” Michael and Jake both smiled. “That’s great,” Jake said, “I’ve always wanted to meet your brother,” Michael nodded. Jeremy had a confused look on his face. “I didn't know you had a brother,” he said. Rich’s face became a light shade of red. “Oh,” he said, “guess I never told you. Sorry,” Jeremy shook his head. “No big deal man,” he said, “I’m kind of jealous, though. I've always wanted a little brother. I think I would be a good big brother. I wouldn't be the stereotypical mean bully big brother.” Rich gave a snort laugh. “You say that,” he said, “but Max was one of the nicest big brothers in the world, but that changes when the little brother acts like an annoying little shit,” he pointed at himself and had on a childish grin, “he was protective and loving, but I’ve had my fair share of purple nurples, noogies, and wedgies. Man, I miss him.” Michael gave him a weird look and assumed it was a sibling thing he didn't understand. 

Jake picked up the script and furrowed his eyebrows. “What parts are you guys going for?” Jake asked Rich and Jeremy. “Fiyero,” Jeremy said with determination in his eyes. “Because Christine wants to be Elphaba,” Michael said giving Jeremy a suspicious look. Jeremy’s face turned a bit red. “I mean,” he started, “she’s my girlfriend and there’s nothing wrong with that.” He crossed his arms and looked away, “Daww,” Michael said as he put his hands on Jeremy’s face and started pulling on his cheeks, “Of couwse thewe’s nothing wong with our wittle Jewebeaw being in wove,” Jeremy slapped his hands away and chuckled a bit. “Stop!” he said, “You know I hate that voice,” Rich and Jake simultaneously had a mischievous grin on their face. “Aww,” Rich said, “Why doesn't wittle Jewemy wike the voice? We do it becauwse you awe adowable,” Jake chimed in. “Is wittle baby Heewe having a tantwum? Doews someone need to go beddy bye?”

Jeremy stood up. “Nope!” he said and started walking away. “I’m done with you people! Goodbye!” He left the basement but obviously for a joke but they didn't know if he was gonna come back. The three remaining boys were howling with laughter. Tears visibly coming down Rich’s face as he was laughing. After a couple of minutes, Jeremy came back down with a soda and decided to change the subject before they started the voice again. “Jake,” he said, “do you want a specific role?” Jake thought for a second “I think I could be good Oz,” he said. Rich gave Jake look and said “Of course you would. O great and powerful Dillinger!” Rich started bowing to Jake and he just shoved him playfully. “Okay smartass,” he said, “what are you going for?” Rich just shrugged. “I don't really know,” he said, “I don't know that much about it to want any part. I’m actually kind of nervous. I really don't want to screw up or make a fool of myself. I’ve never performed in front of anyone before. I don't even know if I’ll get stage fright or not.”

Jake gave Rich a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Don't worry dude,” he said, “we believe in you. And even if you suck, there aren’t enough actors for there to be cuts so you’ll get something.” Rich tilted his head and looked at Jake. “I don't know if that’s reassuring or condescending but I’ll take it.” He laughed. Michael chimed in. “Dude trust me,” he said, “You have a great singing voice. Just nail that and the rest will come with practice.” Rich nodded, hiding the fact that the compliment made his insides explode. Michael got up and said bluntly “I gotta take a dump.” Then he headed upstairs. Jeremy stayed silent for a second and a panicked look appeared across his face. “Shit!” he said, “I used the bathroom when I went up there and I didn't replace the toilet paper. Michael will kill me if he doesn't have any when he’s done.” Jeremy ran upstairs and they heard a faint “Jeremy! What the hell?!”

Jake took the opportunity to question Rich. “So,” he said, “when are you gonna make a move on Headphones?” He had a smirk on his face. Rich just sighed and lied on his back. “I don't know,” he said, “I’m scared, man. I don't wanna ruin everything.” Jake nodded. Rich almost blew it already. Luckily, he had managed to wake up before Michael that morning, as he remembered, and carefully let go of Michael’s arm when he realized he was clinging to him. God, even in his sleep he had no self-control. Jake started again. “I think that you-” he was cut off by Jeremy and Michael coming downstairs. “I know you’ve seen it before, but that doesn't mean you can just barge-” Michael stopped short seeing Rich and Jake looking at them inquisitively. Michael forgot other people were there and his face turned red. Rich broke the moment of silence by saying “I saw Jake’s once when he was really drunk after a party and he was trying to pee in the car,” Michael and Jeremy suppressed a laugh and Jake punched Rich in the arm and now his face was red “We said we would never to talk about that!” Rich laughed. “Oh, you're just mad because,” Rich smiled while he held up both his pointer fingers and held them about four inches apart, “ya know.” Jake was now on top of Rich now hitting him multiple times but not hard enough to stop him from laughing. “That’s a lie and you know it!” Jake said. Michael and Jeremy were now bursting with laughter as they all enjoyed themselves the night before auditions.

It was now the day of auditions and everyone was lined up outside of the auditorium in a line. Christine was first in line and when she came out she was bouncing out of the auditorium. Then Jeremy who came out shaking but smiling at the same time. Then Jake, Chloe, Jenna, Brooke, and then Dustin who didn't give any indication if they did good or not. Finally, it was Rich’s turn and he could feel his heart beating faster as he was in front of the double doors and he felt almost paralyzed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a smiling Michael. “You ready?” he said. Seeing Michael calmed his heart a bit and he gave a nervous nod. “Um, actually,” Rich started, “could you maybe come with me? I might feel a little better if I have a friend in there. You can just sit in the back or something I just-” Michael put his arm around Rich which made him stop talking. “Let’s go,” Michael said, looking down at Rich with a smile. Rich smiled back and together, they pushed open the double doors and walked into the auditorium.

It was the next day after school and the results and casting were posted. Everyone was around the bulletin board in a semi chaotic way and the results were as followed:

Elphaba - Christine Canigula  
Glinda - Brooke Lohst  
Fiyero - Jeremy Heere  
Oz - Jake Dillinger  
Boq - Rich Goranski  
Madame Morrible - Chloe Valentine  
Nessarose - Jenna Rolan  
Dr. Dillamond - Dustin Kropp

Christine walked away in a nonchalant way as if she expected nothing less, Jeremy seemed shook and you could almost feel his self-esteem go up. Brooke was doing little twirls as Chloe, who didn't know enough about the musical to know who Madame Morrible was, just shrugged and walked away. Jake had small sparkles in his eyes as he imagined himself as the great and powerful Oz. Jenna was surprised she got as big of a role as she did when she fully expected to be a tree or something. Dustin just said “So, am I a furry?” He just shrugged and said “I’m down,” and then walked away. Rich was just staring at the paper with a confused look on his face. “Who is Boq?” he asked tapping Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy snapped out of his euphoria and looked at Rich. “Oh,” he said, “he’s a student at the school that Elphaba and Glinda go to. He’s a Munchkin from Munchkinland who falls in love with Glinda…” Rich’s eyes went dark at the sound of the word “Munchkin” and everything else Jeremy said fell on deaf ears.

“So that’s it, huh?” Rich said loudly enough where everyone was looking at him. “This was the long con joke you decided to play?” Christine had a look of worry on her face. “Rich,” she said, “what are you talking about?” He seemed not to hear her. “All that time, pretending to care, being nice to me all for this? ‘Haha, let’s make a fool out of Rich and have him play the Munchkin. That would be hilarious he’s definitely got the height for it!’ You people are sick.” Jake tried to calm him down “Bro,” he said, “you're not making any sense. We wouldn't do anything like that. We’re your friends and you getting Boq is just a coincidence.” Rich took a step back. “Shut up!” he yelled. “I know how you people work. I was with you guys for a year. I know you have your ways of doing what you want, having teachers in your pocket just so you can treat other people like shit.” Chloe looked especially hurt by this. “Rich,” she said softly, “we’re not like that anymore. You know that.” Rich just sneered and said. “People never change. Trust me I know. It’s almost so easy to fake it to get what you want it’s ridiculous. I mean, of course you wouldn't like me, I almost killed you all. I wouldn't like me either. Hell, I don't like me either.” Jeremy, who was the closest to him, tried putting his hand on Rich’s shoulder. “Rich, I think you just need to calm-” Rich slapped his hand away. “Don't touch me, tall-ass!” he said and Jeremy looked at him with hurt obviously on his face. As opposed to the friendly and endearing way he’s been saying it since they've become friends, this was more like how he said it when he bullied Jeremy. “What, you in on this too Heere? Of course you would be after all the shit I put you through. Yeah, pretending to be my friend was great payback. Pretending that we could all be normal friends. Me, you, Jake, Michael,” Saying Michael’s name seemed to bring him back to reality as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Michael with a seemingly horrified look on his face. Rich turned towards everyone and with tears in his eyes just said “Fuck. All. Of. You.” and then he ran off. “Rich!” Jake started off but didn't go fast with his crutches. Then a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Michael there. “Let me go talk to him,” he said, “please.” Jake nodded and Michael ran after Rich.

Michael ran down the halls searching for Rich. Michael had seen that look in his eyes before when he woke him under the tree and Rich had grabbed him by the neck from reaction. He had not meant what he said, he was in a state of paranoia and delirium and wasn't in control of what he was saying. Then he saw Rich again in the school courtyard, under the same tree he found him asleep under. However, this time he was punching it repeatedly. Michael walked out to the courtyard and Rich was too distracted to notice Michael behind him. He heard Rich mumbling to himself “Stupid stupid idiot dumbass,” and then Michael put a hand on his shoulder which caused Rich to jump then turn around. “Michael…” he said quietly, his eyes still red, “G-get away from me.” Michael ignored him and grabbed both of Rich’s hands and looked at his knuckles. They weren't bleeding, but they were very red. “Does it hurt?” he said as he ran his thumb over his knuckles in small circles. Rich pulled his hands away and nodded. “C’mon,” Michael said with a smile, “let’s go the nurse’s office and see if there’s anything that can help.” He tried putting his arm in Rich’s shoulder to lead him but Rich pulled away from him. “Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you acting like that shit show didn't happen?” Michael just looked him in the eyes and said “Because I know that wasn't really you, Rich. And I’m your friend and I really care about you. Please, believe me when I say that.”

Rich just turned away from him. “Even if that’s true,” he said, “it would be better for you to just stay away from me. You’ve seen what I’m really like. I’m unstable… and dangerous. I can't control my emotions and I act on impulse and sometimes I snap and nearly black out. All I can do is hurt other people. I’m just… I’m just…” Michael finished his sentence. “A son of a gun?” Rich turned back around and looked at Michael who had a gentle expression on his face. “You listened to the song?” Rich asked and Michael took a step towards. “Of course I did. Because it was something you liked. I promised myself when we started to become friends that I would learn all I could about you. Because I have seen what you're really like and that wasn't you. The you that I’ve seen and been talking to and hanging out with is a good person. Do you… Do you know why people write songs like that?” Rich just shook his head. “It’s not to make you feel bad, Rich. It’s to make you feel less alone. You're not the only one in the world who feels like this and you're not being called out. That’s how I see music and that’s why I love it so much. There are people like you who hurt and worry like you do. You're not some freak, you're just a bit damaged like millions of other people. And there’s nothing wrong with you being emotional, you just might need to take one step at a time. Maybe get some therapy if you think you need it and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Rich was staring at Michael and almost mesmerized by him and looking into his eyes. Michael took another step towards Rich and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll always be here and support you, no matter what because I care about you a lot and I think you're… I want to be here with you.”

Rich looked up at Michael and he was blocking the sun from his view and an aura of light seemed to radiate off of him. Rich wanted to do something, but instead of it being an act of impulse, this time it was a gut feeling. One that he was sure was right. Rich put his left arm around Michael’s waist and put his right hand on his cheek and pulled him in and kissed him. Rich felt like he could explode the moment their lips touched. This was the first time he kissed a guy and he enjoyed more than anyone else before, but he didn't know whether it’s because it was a guy or because it was Michael. Michael didn't pull back so Rich kept on and started to press Michael’s lips with his tongue which surprised Michael and then he pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each other in the eyes. “Holy shit,” Michael said, “that was… unexpected.” Rich let go of Michael. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to-” Michael cut him off by putting his thumb and pointer finger under Rich’s chin and pulled his face in kissed him slowly and pulled away. “It’s fine, Rich,” Michael said with a lovestruck smile, “I liked it, really.”

Rich looked at him and couldn't contain his smile. “So, what are we gonna do now?” he said. Michael just shrugged and slowly said “I think for now we should go back to the auditorium and straighten things out.” Rich visibly flinched at the mentions of going back remembering what he did said to all of them. “Shit,” he said, “yeah I guess let’s go.” Michael put an arm around Rich’s shoulders and walked back to the auditorium. Rich was dreading returning, he felt like a little kid being forced to apologize after getting into a fight. What was he going to say? “Sorry for my delusional paranoia filled episode but I’m all good now.” Man he was screwed.

Michael and Rich walked into the auditorium and everyone turned their heads to look and Rich’s face turned red. “I… um. I’m sorry everyone. I didn't mean what I-” Rich was interrupted by Jake coming out of nowhere and scooping Rich on a big hug. “Please,” he said, “never ever think we’re not your friends. We would never hurt you like that. You mean so much to me and you’ve been my rock through so much shit.” Rich could feel a couple of tears falling onto his shoulder. Rich hugged him back and said “No dude it’s cool. I know that, I just had… kind of an episode. That’s on me and I need to figure out what to do about it.” Rich patted him on the back. “Good,” he said, “now can you get my crutches because I’m kind of doing a balancing act right now.” Rich looked and Jake was standing completely upright with his crutches laying on the ground. Rich rolled his eyes. “Okay, but put me down this is kind of embarrassing?” Jake dropped Rich and he helped him with his crutches. Michael clapped his hands together. “Okay,” he said, “now that that’s taken care of… Jeremy I need to talk to you.” He said that fast part quickly as he grabbed Jeremy by the wrist and pulled him to a corner. Jake looked at them inquisitively. “What do you think they're talking about?” Rich’s face turned red. He knew exactly what they were about to talk about. “Jake I need to talk to you,” he said quickly and dragged Jake off. Chloe looked at the both of them and just sighed. “What is wrong with the boys at this school?” she asked.

Michael dragged Jeremy to the corner and started pacing in small circles. “Mike, what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked and Michael stopped pacing and looked at him. “Rich kissed me!” he said quickly and a look of happiness appeared on Jeremy’s face. “Yes. Now Christine owes me and Jake twenty bucks. Oh, and good for Michael, too,” Jeremy thought. “And?” he said. Michael looked confused. “And what?” he said. “How was it?” Jeremy asked, “You're my best friend, and when you make out with someone, you need to share the juicy details with me. I mean, did you like it?” Michael’s face changed from panicked to soft and smiling. “Yeah,” he said, “when he did it, he put an arm around my waist and cupped my face in his hand. Then he pulled me in and held me tightly. He was gentle and firm somehow at the same time. He made me feel safe and important, like I was the only person in the world.” Jeremy was smiling at him and when Michael snapped back into reality he started panicking again. “And then he tried using tongue and as soon as he did I panicked and pulled away. Then he looked worried that I didn't want it so I kissed him for a couple of seconds and I honestly don't know how I didn't explode from gay panic.” Jeremy chuckled and just said “Well it’s obvious that Rich likes you and wants to start something, so what are you going to do?” Michael smiled and said “I think that… I want to start something, too.”

Rich almost carried Jake to backstage where nobody could hear them. “I kissed Michael!” he almost screamed it. “Yes,” Jake said, “now Christine owes me and Heere twenty bucks!” Rich looked at him in anger. “What?!” he said. Jake jumped a bit and didn't realize he said that out loud. He looked away and said “Jeremy, Christine, and I may have figured out you and Michael like each other and bet on who would make the first move,” Jake tried to give a smile but Rich just punched him. “Asshole,” he said. “Wait, you said Michael has feelings for me?” Jake nodded and he gave a sigh of relief. “Then maybe I have a chance,” he said and Jake chuckled. “I think you have more than a chance, bro,” Jake said, “So what exactly happened?” Rich looked a bit embarrassed. “Well, he went after me, he talked to me, made me feel like the most important person in the world, I saw light literally surround him and I kissed him. And it was the best thing I’ve ever felt. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet somehow. I felt like I had something great that nobody else had ever experienced. Kissing him was better than any sexual encounter I’ve ever had.” Rich’s eyes were bright now. Jake smiled at him and said “Don't worry man, I’ll be your wingman. I got you covered.” Rich wondered what that meant.

“Michael, I’m gonna catch a ride home with Jake, Chloe, and Brooke so don't worry about me. You can just go with Rich.” Jeremy yelled at Michael as the four of them almost ran out of the auditorium. “They are not subtle,” Michael said as Rich walked up next to him. “Where’s Jeremy?” Michael sighed. “Don't worry about the twink, let’s just go.” Rich nodded with a snort and they made their way home. As they were approaching Rich’s house, Michael said “Y’know, I think you may have left that duffel from a while back in my room. We should go and get it.” Rich had not left his duffel there. Rich’s face turned red because he knew that. “Oh yeah, I was wondering where it was let’s go to your house,” he said nervously as they past Rich’s house and headed to Michael’s. They were now in the basement and very nervous about what their next move was going to be. Rich kind of wandered near Michael’s bed and said “Man I sure don't see that duffel anywhere, maybe we should look-” he turned around to look at Michael and was interrupted by Michael nearly tackling Rich onto his bed as he started to kiss him. Rich was taken aback as Michael was now on top of him and kissing him. He didn't think Michael would take this much initiative. But Rich then went with it and again put his arm around Michael’s waist and a hand on his cheek. He decided to naturally roll until they were now laying on the bed normally and Rich was now on top of Michael. Since they were just lips for about a minute, he decided to change tactics and since he was too scared to try tongue again, he pulled his mouth away and made his way to Michael’s neck and left a trail of kisses up his neck. Michael didn't expect this from Rich and felt his heart beat faster. So now he rolled on top of Rich again looked deeply into his eyes and planted his lips on his and slipped his tongue into Rich’s mouth. Rich almost made a noise from the surprise but decided to just enjoy it.

After a couple of minutes, Rich wasn't thinking about anything else and had instinctively grabbed Michael’s shirt and began to pull it up to take it off but Michael grabbed his hand to stop him. They pulled apart from each other and looked into each other’s eyes. “Rich, I,” Michael started, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m ready for… that. To be honest, you were my first kiss today and I think I’m a little worn out on firsts today.” Rich held Michael's hand and put his forehead on his. “No, It’s okay,” he said, “if this is going to be a… thing. I want it to be a good thing. A healthy thing. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. We don't even have to kiss, I just want to be here with you because I love…” Rich slowed himself down, “being with you. That’s all I need.” Michael couldn't control the smile on his face. “Well,” he said as he gave him another kiss, “I definitely like kissing you so I think I’m good making out for a while. Then some cuddling while we watch a movie or something.” Rich would love nothing more. “Okay,” Rich said, “also I find it unbelievable adorable that I’m your first kiss.” They kissed again. “What’s more adorable is when I found you holding my arm like a body pillow,” Michael teased. “You saw that?” Rich asked and Michael nodded. “Yeah, I would have woken you up but you were just so damn cute.” Rich buried his head in Michael’s chest. “Shut up!” He said. “Huh,” Rich thought, “so this is what it’s like to have a boyfriend. Boyfriend…” Rich looked up at Michael. “Mike?,” he said and Michael looked at him inquisitively, “do you… want to be my boyfriend?” Michael just snorted and said “Of course, you dork.” Then kissed him on the forehead. Rich almost exploded with happiness. 

“Can we go straight to watching a movie while cuddling?” Rich asked and Michael nodded. “Whaddya wanna watch?” Michael asked as he pulled out his phone to connect to the TV. Rich thought about it for a second. “Wizard of Oz,” he said with a triumphant smile. Michael gave him a weird look but put it on anyway and as he laid back down he could feel Rich’s arm around his waist and then his head pressed against his chest. “This is the good end, right?” Rich asked, “Everything will be okay from now on?” Michael was quiet for a second and just said “This isn't a video game or a movie, Rich. There’s no ‘end’ until you die. There are gonna be things ahead that are gonna suck, but it’s really your opinion whether you think your life was ‘good’ or not.” Rich just gave an “Oh” then Michael rested his chin on Rich’s head. “But I think this is a good start,” he said and Rich nuzzled into his chest. “I think you're right,” he said as the movie began and they watched, held onto each other tightly.

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay! It's canon... in these pages. I really love just typing fluff and angst. So when I do put up another chapter, it'll be about Rich's brother and I might put in a stagedorks chapter because I feel that pure ship doesnt have enough angst. Mwahahah. Also maybe a D&D episode bc that could be cute. Anyway thanks for getting this story to currently 400 hits! I personally expected like maybe 100 over the course of like two months. So thank you so much!


	6. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally coming together, Michael and Rich face their first day as a public couple. And when everything seems to be fine, a problem occurs with Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's back! Now like ten times gayer and fluffier which is a good sixty percent of this chapter. Also now that I'm done with this chapter, I can start the Dear Evan Hansen novel so that's a plus. This is the start of the second half of this but mainly will be fluff. The next one will probably be more angst and the after that fluff then angst then fluff again and that'll be the last. Enjoy this one for the time being!

It was morning and Michael woke up with heavy eyes and was slightly warmer than usual. Then he remembered last nights events and then looked down to see Rich with both his arms around him and his head pressed against his chest. Michael could feel Rich breathing and his chest felt warmer with each breath. Slowly, he grabbed his phone from his bedside and moved his arm over Rich and turned on the camera. He wasn't used to sleeping so close to someone all night. He felt a small pain in his neck that he guessed was the position he was sleeping in. He took a picture of him and Rich that showed the back of Rich and Michael’s head peeking over Rich’s. He sent the picture to Jeremy and texted “Oh my God oh my God oh my God. How? How is this happening? I can't believe I just spent the night with freaking Richard Goranski. What do I do Jeremy?” Michael then looked at his phone and saw it was seven in the morning which meant they had about an hour to get to school but he knew the ride only took about ten minutes so he wasn't worried. Then his phone vibrated a couple a times meaning Jeremy sent him two quick texts. The first being “Awwwww” and the second saying “Make him breakfast dork. If you can bear to be away from him.” Michael had a slightly irritated look on his face but liked that idea. Michael sent Jeremy a middle finger and a thumbs up and put his phone down. With a surprising amount of stealth, he managed to slip out of Rich’s grasp and tiptoed upstairs.

Rich woke up in Michael’s bed alone and he sat up in a small daze as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he just spent the night cuddling with Michael Mell. He wondered where he was and decided to walk upstairs to find him. Before he went, he realized that he was in his underwear and decided to put on his pants before heading up. As he made his way up he smelled food being made and wandered into the kitchen. There he saw Michael at the stove and he was making breakfast and Rich saw that he had already made a few pancakes that were on the table with a bottle of maple syrup next to it. Sneakily, Rich made his way behind Michael and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel a small jolt from Michael as he did so and then he pressed the side of his face against his back and mumbled “What ya doing, babe?” Upon hearing Rich calling him “babe”, Michael’s heart fluttered a little. Nobody had ever called him a pet name like that. “Oh, I was uh,” Michael stumbled over his words a bit as Rich’s sweetness had him flustered. “I made you breakfast. Hope you like pancakes they're about the only thing I can make decently.” Michael motioned to the pancakes on the table.

Rich slowly let go of Michael and walked over and sat at the table. He poured the syrup on the pancakes meticulously as he made sure to put some on each layer. Michael stared at him a bit as he did this, thinking about how cute he is until he smelled that he was burning the current pancake he was making and focused on that. Rich then started on his breakfast as he bit into the first fluffy and syrupy pancake. His eyes lit up and then started gobbling down the rest of the stack and as he was on his second to last he kind of slowed down and with a pancake hanging out his mouth, just stared at his plate and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Michael was bringing another plate to Rich and saw him tearing up. “Dude, you okay?” he asked. Rich just looked up at him and took the pancake out of his mouth. He had a smile on his face even though he was crying. “It’s just,” he started, “this is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I’m really happy right now and I guess I’m not used to feeling this… cared about,” he didn't want to admit it, but this was also the only food Rich had had in a while that wasn't fast food or junk. Michael looked at him for a second and gave a small chuckle. “Well, at least the bar is low. If we ever fight, I just need to make you some food.” He bent over and gave him a peck on his forehead. Rich then put his hand on the back of Michael’s neck and pulled him in to give him a long kiss. “I would love nothing more,” he said. Michael gave an awkward and unhidable smile. He then sat down next to Rich and began to start on his stack. He then felt Rich put his hand over his and they spent the rest of breakfast with their hands locked together and they ate in a peaceful silence.

After breakfast and some coffee, they were both now on the kitchen ready to leave when Rich pulled Michael in for another kiss and gave him a look and a small chuckle. “You taste like syrup, and I didn't think you could taste sweeter,” he said. Instead of getting flustered, Michael just gave him a longer kiss and said “And you taste like coffee,” he said and then they locked their lips together once again for a couple more minutes until they were interrupted by the sound of slurping in the kitchen doorway. They broke apart and looked towards the doorway. “Oh,” Michael said, “Hi Mom.” Rich saw a woman who looked like Michael standing there and slowly sipping coffee. She was as tall as Michael and, like him, had caramel skin and her hair was long, black, and wavy. She looked at them both suspiciously and then said “I smelled coffee and wanted some so I came in here. Gotta say this was not the scene I was expecting: my son devouring Rich Goranksi’s face.” Rich’s face turned very red. He had caught glimpses of Michael’s moms from the many times he was over here, but he never actually talked to them.

Michael had a guilty look on his face and started with “Mom, I’m sorry I-” she held up one hand and said “Don't worry about it, I’m just glad your happy and just remember to use condoms,” she said that whole sentence in a hurry as she fast walked out the door. Rich’s face was red from the condom comment. Then he gave a sigh of relief since Michael wasn't in trouble. “She’s upset,” Michael said with a grimace on his face. “She looked fine to me,” Rich said. “I can tell she’s upset I didn't tell her. I mean yes this just happened but she doesn't know that. I guess me and my parents have been a bit… distant lately.” Michael had a pensive look on his face and then shook his head. “I can talk to her later. It’ll be fine. Let’s go.” Michael hooked his arm around Rich’s waist to lead him to his car and Rich returned the action. 

They were on their way to school and Rich tried to hold Michael’s hand while he drove, but Michael lightly swatted his hand away. “As much as I want to, kinda need to focus on driving,” Rich gave a small hmph and looked out the window. “Fine, no road head for you then,” he said with a sly smile which caused Michael to swerve a bit. “Dude!” he said and Rich gave a loud laugh which subsided all of Michael’s annoyance. After a moment of silence, Rich, still looking out the window, said “So what are we gonna tell people? I mean, I know we’re both ‘out’ but if you don't wanna…” Michael gave a nervous laugh. “Well, people already kind of know. Like Jeremy, Jake, Christine, and I’m pretty sure everyone else who’s been working on the play knows we liked each other. Also Jeremy and Jake pretty much planned last night.” Rich gave a small gasp. “So that’s what he meant by wingman!” he said with a smile. After a moment he then said “We have good friends,” Michael shared the smile and said, “Yeah, we really do.”

Rich looked down and then gave a small noise of disgust. “Ew, I’m wearing my clothes from yesterday. People really are gonna talk when they see us get here together.” Michael chuckled and said “Do you really think people paid attention to what you wore yesterday and what you're wearing today? Besides Chloe, probably. Also, nobody is gonna care if we show up together.” Rich gave a nod. “You can wear my hoodie if you waaaa~aaaant,” Michael teased. “Yeah, that won't look worse,” Rich laughed, “Besides, how will you cover-” Rich stopped short as he realized something and said “Actually, do you mind? It’s kinda cold and this shirt is sleeveless.” Rich gave him a pleading look as they pulled up the school and parked. Michael looked at Rich and sighed. “Fine,” he took off his hoodie, and as he did Rich peaked at Michael’s exposed stomach, then gave it to him and he was now wearing a dark blue v-neck. They got out and as they did, Rich hooked his arm around Michael’s. “Wanna give them something to talk about?” he said with a confident smile that sent sparks through Michael’s body. He put his hand on Rich’s lower back and smiled and they walked into school.

As they walked in, they noticed a few sideways glances from people passing them, but they seemed to be from curiosity and not disgust. “Kay, I gotta get to class,” Michael said then he kissed Rich on his temple and let go of him. With a small smirk on his face, he said “Bye babe, miss you already.” And he hurried off. Michael was confused by his random actions but he enjoyed them. He went to class and during the whole period, he could feel people stealing glances of him and he felt a little hot in the face. “Are people talking about me?” he thought and some anxiety started to wash over him. When class ended he waited for the majority of people to leave so he wouldn't be too close to them. As he walked out, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around saw Jeremy with a shit eating grin on his face. “Well well well,” he said, “looks like Michael Mell got some action last night.” Michael glared at him. “You can't prove anything,” he said factually. Jeremy chuckled and put his hand out and touched Michael’s neck. “Um, evidence suggests otherwise, Mikey,” he said and Michael gave a confused look. “Jere, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You have, like, two hickeys on your neck, Michael,” Jeremy said. Michael’s whole face went red and he put his hands around his neck. “That adorable blonde shit!” he said “How did he… he didn't even bite me last night.” Jeremy laughed. “Baby skin,” he said in a sing-songy voice. “That’s why he took my hoodie,” Michael thought, “Even if he’s my boyfriend, he's still the same Rich that likes to embarrass me. He shall pay for this transgression.” Michael just sighed. “Well, that explains why people have been looking at me. I’m guessing you don't have a scarf or something,” he said. Jeremy shook his head. “Well, it’s nice to see your arms for once,” he said. “I don't wear it that much,” Michael said. After a moment of thought, he added “Do I?” Jeremy just laughed and put his arm around Michael’s shoulders. “Let’s go find your boyfriend,” he said. 

As they made their way to find Rich, Jeremy asked Michael in a low voice “So… does this mean you’ve lost your V-card?” Michael went red and stuttered a bit. “N-no. We didn't go that far we just made out and cuddled. He seemed like he wanted to go farther but I said I didn't feel comfortable with it and thankfully he didn't seem bothered by it. The making out was incredible, though. He’s incredible. Definitely a lot more experienced than I am.” He laughed a bit but it seemed forced. “Don't worry too much about it, man,” Jeremy said, “You don't have to be screwing every night to be a good couple. Me and Christine definitely haven't even gotten to second base yet.” Michael gave Jeremy a slightly concerned look. “Does that bother you?” he asked. “No,” Jeremy replied, “I don't think either of us are ready, really. She doesn't really care for it and I… still have some bad memories from Halloween.” Michael’s heart sunk a bit. They had talked about what happened between Jeremy and Chloe and how he was basically paralyzed while she was on top of him. Even though nothing really occurred, it obviously left Jeremy shaken and he still avoids Chloe when she is around. Whether she is aware of it or not is unknown to them. “We’re allowed to take our time,” Michael said, “we’re both with people who care about us a lot and we care about them. And you're right, our relationship wasn't built on sex so… I shouldn't worry about it.” Michael pursed his lips together and looked at Jeremy. “Also, I’m sorry about being kind of jealous of you spending time with Christine. I get it now. When I wasn't wondering why people were staring at me, all I could think about was Rich and how much I wanted to hold him close to me and kiss him.” Jeremy just gave an “awwwwww” and patted him on the shoulder. “Dude, don't worry, I’m extremely happy for you. Christine has mentioned wanting to go on double dates.” Michael just looked disappointed in him.

Suddenly, they both felt something wriggle in between them and an arm wrapped around both their side. They looked down and between them to see Rich’s head smiling up at them. “Heere, I hope you're not trying to steal my boyfriend,” he said and sort of pried Jeremy off of Michael and held wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist. “No,” Michael said as he was now prying Rich off of him, “you don't get cuddles now for not telling me about the damn hickeys. Also give me my hoodie back.” Rich just tried blocking Michael. “Noooooo,” he whined. A smirk appeared on Michael’s face. “I guess I’ll have to revert to… other methods,” he said. Rich had a confused look on his face, but then suddenly, Michael grabbed Rich and put one arm under both his armpits and move his other hand under Rich’s shirt and lightly ran his fingers over his stomach. “Mikey, don't even think-” Michael ignored Rich’s threat and dug his fingers into his stomach causing Rich to giggle uncontrollably. Michael was able to keep hold of Rich as he squirmed in his grasp. Michel loved how easily tickled Rich was and savored each moment.

Jeremy was watching the entire scene with a small smile when he heard a voice next to him. “They are adorable together, aren't they?” Jeremy looked to see Jake next to him who was also smiling at the scene. Jeremy nodded. “They are hardcore in the lovey-dovey touchy phase. They’ll get over it eventually and just show PDA like regular couples.” Jake gave a chuckle. “Gotta say,” he said, “I never expect all my closest friends to be in relationships while I’m single.” Jeremy gave him a curious look. “We’re your closest friends? Really? Everyone at this school loves you. I think you can do better.” Jake’s face went a little red but also seemed a little hurt. “We’ve all been through some shit, man. People bond through trauma and stuff, right? I trust you guys more than I trust anyone, really. I might be popular, but I never had many friends. Real ones were always hard to come by. Rich was my first best friend in fact.” Jeremy was surprised to hear this. It looks like Jake valued genuine friendships over many meaningless ones. Jake put an arm around Jeremy and said, “And I really like hanging out with all you,” he flashed a smile. “Man,” Jeremy thought, “Jake has a really cute smile,” his face turned red as the thought crossed his mind. “No that is… no,” he thought as he moved away from Jake a bit. 

Michael was still tickling Rich during this whole conversation when Rich finally managed to squeak out “Fine. Stop. I’ll gi-ive it to you.” Michael let him go and Rich took off his hoodie and handed it to him. Before Michael put it on, however, Rich wrapped both his arms him as he pulled his hoodie down so now Rich was in the hoodie with Michael and all Jeremy and Jake could see was Rich’s legs sticking out of Michael’s hoodie since Rich wasn't tall enough to poke through the head hole They did see Michael go into his hoodie and heard him kiss Rich. “I love hearing you laugh,” Michael said and they heard Rich let out a small laugh and then another kissing sound. Jake nudged Jeremy and whispered “Told you. Clingy. But I think Michael loves it.” Jeremy snickered a bit. “Let’s let them do their thing. This sweetness is giving me a cavity.” Jake laughed and they headed to class, leaving the four-legged hoodie to do as it pleases.

That night, Michael and Rich were lying in bed as they were the night before. They were close together and marathoning some anime. Even though they were argued beforehand whether they were gonna watch the sub or dub version. “The voice acting is horrible and they change so much dialogue!” Michael said. “But if I’m focusing all my attention the words on the screen, I won't be able to cuddle with you,” was Rich’s argument which won it for him. Halfway through episode 4, Rich got up to go to the bathroom and Michael took the opportunity to answer a text from Jeremy that said, “How’s the date with Rich going?” Michael replied, “Is this really a date if we’re just in my room? That would mean we went on a lot of dates,” Jeremy contemplated for a moment. “Guess not. Are you gonna take him anywhere?” Michael typed in a small panic, “I don't know, should I? Am I doing it wrong? You know I don't know how to date. I don't know which one of us has to make plans to go somewhere.” Jeremy answered, “I mean, you're the one with the car. Don't worry though, you two are doing fine. Remember what we talked about. Do what you want.” Michael gave a small sigh of relief. “Thank,” he replied.

“So if you and Christine do wanna do your double date bullshit, would you wanna go see a movie?” Jeremy replied with a quick yes. “What about the new Avengers movie?” Jeremy suggested. “Kay,” Michael texted, “but are you sure you'll be able to control yourself seeing Thor and Spider-Man without dying of thirst you bi disaster?” There was a weirdly long pause before Jeremy’s next message was sent. Michael had expected a quick “Shut up” or “Fuck you” or maybe even a “lol”, but after about a minute, Michael’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Jeremy’s mini paragraph. “Oh my God, dude, can you quit the bi jokes? It's really starting to irritate me. I know you don't have experience with this, but it’s kind of annoying when people say you like dudes when you don't even if you know they're joking. Like, is it important to you that I am bi or something?” Michael felt his stomach turn a bit. Jeremy has never snapped at him like that over a joke. Between them, they've never made a joke that went too far. With slightly shaky fingers, Michael typed “Jere, I’m sorry. I was just joking. I didn't mean to irritate you or anything.” Immediately after he sent that Jeremy sent a string of messages. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I was trying to share my feelings like we said we would but that was really dickish.” Michael was really dumbfounded. “Okay,” he texted, “I understand.” Which was kind of a lie because he really didn't understand Jeremy right now. Then Jeremy sent another message “Forget bisexual, I’m bipolar apparently. Lol.” Michael sent a “Mental illness isn't a joke, Jeremiah” Jeremy took a moment and typed “I don't know if you're kidding or not.” Michael texted “I know,” Even with them trying to joke there was still an awkward atmosphere even though they were only texting. “Jere, you know I’d love you no matter what, right?” Jeremy immediately texted a “Yes. Without a doubt. I love you too.” Michael’s face softened a bit. “That’s really gay, Jere,” he said. “I know,” he replied. “Well, I’ll leave your straight ass alone, I can hear Rich coming back,” Michael said. Jeremy sent a “K” and turned off his phone. Jeremy was now staring at the ceiling and said to himself “Jeremy, you're an idiot… and a liar.”

Rich was now back in the basement with an almost guilty look on his face. Michael looked at his phone. “Rich, did everything go alright? You were gone for like ten minutes. Did you fall in?” Rich looked a little embarrassed. “Just don't worry, I sprayed a lot.” Michael’s face grimaced a bit. “Ew,” he replied. Rich chuckled and jumped back into bed with Michael. “Hey,” Michael said, “Can we switch?” Rich choked on nothing and his face went scarlet. “What!?” he almost yelped, “But we never-” Michael had a confused look on his face that changed to embarrassment. “No, I mean like, can I be… uh…” Michael didn't know the term so he just wrapped his arms around Rich and rested his head on his chest. “Can we be like this for the rest of tonight?” Rich mouthed an “oh” as his face went back to normal color. “Of course,” he said, “we can be like this whenever you want.” Rich pulled the blanket over them and Michael buried his head in Rich’s chest and Rich hugged him, making Michael feeling warm and secure.

After another episode, Rich was starting to get worried. For the past few minutes, Michael had been nervously tapping his finger on Rich’s back. Obviously, Michael didn't know he was doing it and every so often, he saw Michael’s eyebrows furrow together like he was thinking about something hard. “Babe, you okay?” Michael looked up at Rich. “No, I’m fine. It’s nothing.” Which meant there was something. “Michael,” he said which surprised Michael because he didn't use a nickname like Mikey, Mike, or Babe, “tell me. Even if it’s not world ending, it’s obviously bothering you.” Michael let out almost a whine. “Jeremy and I just got into a fight… I think,” he said. “Think? How do you think?” Rich asked. Michael pulled out his phone and after a few taps, he handed it to him. “We texted while you were in the bathroom.” He was watching Rich’s face while he was reading the texts. He saw his face was expressionless until he saw him raise an eyebrow then and then he furrowed them. He handed the phone back to Michael and said “I know we’ve only been friends for a few months, but that sounds very unlike Jeremy.” Michael nodded. “Do you think he is…” Michael started. Rich just shrugged. “Maybe. It did look like he was being super defensive. And angry, kinda like I was when I-” Rich visibly cringed at himself. “You know,” Michael nodded again and in a very pained voice, he said “But why wouldn't he tell me? He knows I wouldn't judge him or anything I mean I’m cuddling with my boyfriend right now for Pete’s sake.”

Rich moved his mouth from one side to the other. “Maybe you're not the one he’s worried about,” he said. Michael started to grind his teeth a bit. “Then who-” Michael’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said, “that makes more sense.” They locked eyes and silently agreed they were talking about Christine. Michael sighed and closed his eyes. “What am I gonna do with him?” Rich chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “Well I can't do that,” Michael said and reached to give Rich a few kisses on the neck. Rich started to giggle and when Michael was finished, Rich looked him in the eyes. “We’ll all get through this,” he said. Michael fought every urge to say ‘I love you’ as he stared into Rich’s eyes because he didn't want to cause any awkwardness. Instead, he just climbed on him a bit until their chests were pressed together and he planted his lips on his. They continued while an anime theme song played in the background.

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had almost another three scenes in mind but I think it would be better if I blended then with the main plot of the next chapter. Jeremy is B plot to be honest lol but I love him all the same.


	7. Friend Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jeremy have a day out together so Jake and Michael go to the arcade. A bunch of bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The next chapter is stagedorks and then Rich's brother," I said, ya know, like a liar. I set it up in this chapter and while this chapter has like two plot lines, the next is gonna have three involving Rich's family, Jeremy and Christine, and Michael's family. But for now, enjoy the gay and the fluff.

It was the next day and Rich and Michael were on their way to school. The radio was playing music from Rich’s playlist and they agreed to switch who’s music plays every day. Even though Michael had never heard of the artist playing, he found himself tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. Rich was just staring out the window and looking out the sky. “Ya know,” he said, “when I was a kid, I used to love to stare at clouds and make weird things out of them that were usually just random or dumb. Like right now, that one looks like a fox with one ear and wings. That one looks like… a golem with giant boulder-sized fists but he has his hands up like he’s cheering. And that one looks like a Gremlin looking at you at the end of your bed. Heh. The human mind is weird.” He looked to Michael and smiled. “Oh, trust me,” Michael said, “high Michael would love to discuss the universe with you. And how butterflies are really tiny robots spying on us.” Rich gave him a doubtful look. “Some of them straight up have eyes on their wings, Rich! How can you not find that suspicious?” Rich let out a loud laugh that Michael adored. 

Rich got a pensive look on his face. “Um, Mikey,” he said and Michael looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah?” he asked. Rich tapped his knee a few times and exhaled. “My brother is coming tomorrow. And I’m gonna be honest, I’m really nervous. I haven't told him about how much I’ve changed. Or that I’m bisexual and have a boyfriend. Or about the-” He cut himself off. “The play. The fact I’m in a play. He’ll probably think it’s weird or unlike me. So, will you come with me when I pick him up at the bus station? Also, take me to the bus station. I just need… I just want you there.” Michael thought for a second. “Dude, of course,” he said. Rich gave a sigh of relief and then a chuckle. “Having a boyfriend is weird,” he said, “one minute you're making out and calling him ‘babe’ and ‘honey’ and the next you're calling him ‘dude’ and ‘bro’.” Michael thought about it and chuckled. “Bruh, we should totally work out our tongues together with some tongue wrestling. No homo.” Rich was cackling and gasping now. “Bro, I’m pretty sure my dick is bigger than yours. But we should compare just to make sure. Man, they're close we should put them closer together to get it exactly right. Maybe even touching. No homo, obviously.” Michael was wheezing and put a hand up. “Stop. Stop. Okay. I need to drive.” Rich was sinking into his seat while he was laughing. They managed to get to school without crashing somehow.

As soon as they walked into the school, Rich started shaking his leg a bit. “Yo, I gotta take a piss,” he said, “I’ll see you later,” Michael said ew as he hurried off to the nearest bathroom. Rich ran in and ran to the urinal and relieved himself. After he was finished, he was headed towards the sink when he ran into someone who just came out of a stall. “Gah!” He heard. He looked to see who he bumped in to and saw Jeremy with a slightly dazed look on his face. He looked nervous and was probably about to let out an “I’m sorry” storm but then saw it was Rich and settled on just one. “Oh, sorry Rich,” he said, “didn't see you there.” Rich clenched his teeth a bit. He was kind of mad at Jeremy for making Michael upset but decided not to show it. “It’s okay, dude,” he said, “I’m solid. Surprised you didn't fall over.” Rich poked Jeremy in the stomach and Jeremy gave a nervous laugh. After a moment of awkward silence, Jeremy said “Well this is nostalgic. Me and you alone in the bathroom. You not washing your hands.” Rich cringed a bit remembering him starting the whole Squip ordeal in here. This exact bathroom in fact.

“Jeremy,” he said, “I don't know if I ever said sorry for treating you like shit all that time-” Jeremy put a hand on Rich’s shoulder. “Come on, Rich,” he said, “You don't have to apologize for that. I forgave you a long time ago.” Rich put on a light smile. After a short pause, Jeremy said “And if you ever want to talk about the Squip, how it made you feel and stuff, you can count on me. A lot of what it did still sticks with me, so I know a lot of it has to have stuck with you. And anything else you might wanna talk about because I feel like even though we’re pretty different, we have a lot in common and we can understand each other.” Rich was surprised to hear this from Jeremy. He must have been thinking about this little speech for a while and was waiting for the right time to say it and Rich appreciated it. And thinking about it, they did have a lot in common. Feelings of loneliness and low self-worth, a messy home life (Rich did eventually tell Jeremy about his father), and that both know that feeling of desperation when they bought the Squip and the abuse it put them through. “Jere,” Rich said, “that really means a lot. Thank you. And you can talk to me, too! Really, anytime. Noooo judgment!” He had that extremely happy childlike grin on his face. Jeremy nodded and Rich pulled him in for a bro hug that Jeremy awkwardly accepted. 

“In fact,” Rich started, “let’s hang out later today. Just you and me. Are ya busy?” Jeremy looked confused. “No, but I’d think you would rather not leave Michael’s side for next month.” Rich got a slightly mischievous grin on his face as he put his arm around Jeremy, causing him to bend down. “This is a gonna be a surprise for Mikey so he can't know. It’ll be fun.” Jeremy looked at Rich’s big, pleading eyes and couldn't say no. “Okay, I’ll see you after school then.” Rich gave him a couple hard pats on the back. “Yeah, Squip Bros going out on the town!” he said Jeremy had a disgusted look on his face. “I hate that name,” he said. “Yeah, me too. Regretted it as soon as I said it.” Jeremy chuckled. “See you later bud,” he said. Rich watched Jeremy walk out the door and he stood there with a triumphant smile. “Okay we’re all done here,” he said to himself, “Now, did I wash my hands? I’m pretty sure I washed my hands. Yeah, I washed my hands,” he walked out of the bathroom with unwashed hands. 

The last classes of the day had ended and Michael headed to Rich’s to meet him, but he wasn't there. He texted him to see where he was but he just replied “Heh heh” and Michael was even more confused. On his way to the parking lot, he saw Jake walking towards him. Wait. Walking? “Oh, Jake,” he said, “see you finally got those crutches off.” Jake grinned. “Yep, finally got those bastards off this morning. I can walk, but they still need to heal a little bit more so I can't strain them too much and I’m still not as coordinated as I was. But I should be back to a hundred percent in another month.” Michael nodded. He was glad one of the last remnants of the Squip incident was gone. “Do you know where Rich went?” Michael asked. “Oh, uh,” Jake said, “he said that he and Jeremy went to go do something.” A small ping of annoyance entered Michael’s brain. “How come neither of them told me?” he asked. Jake just shrugged. “You know how Rich is. Why does he do any of the random shit he does?” Michael just sighed.

Jake put both his hands on his shoulders. “We can get back at them if you want,” he said, “we could go hang out somewhere today.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “Wow,” he said, “is everybody else on the planet cryogenically frozen? Why would you wanna hang out with me?” Jake again had a look of hurt on his face and Michael immediately regretted what he said. “Why…” he said softly, “Why do you all act like I don't want to be friends with you? Like I don't like you. Or do you guys just not like me?” Michael was a little shaky from his anxiety and didn't know what to say. “It’s not that,” Michael said quickly, “it’s just that you're so popular and stuff I would think that there are a lot more people you would want to hang around that are more fun and do more exciting things,” 

Jake looked a little angry now. He scoffed and said “Yeah like those people are really my friends. They don't care about me. They just use me for parties and making themselves look better. I don't even know if I’m ‘popular’ anymore to be honest. And I don't really care.” He put his face in his hand and rubbed his temples. “Did you know nobody visited me in the hospital? Chloe and Brooke conjointly sent me flowers, but besides that, nobody. Nobody from my team, nobody who I sat with at lunch, not even my own damn parents. I was just on that bed for a week with nobody to talk to except the nurses. But everyone was just so sympathetic online. Posting pictures of me and them looking happy. Saying they miss me. One dude said he was praying for me when I know he’s an atheist. Did any of them even try to message me? No. They put more energy talking about Rich being a crazy arsonist then actually acting like human beings. I don't know if you’ve noticed Michael, but people kinda suck.” Michael was not prepared for angry Jake and this rant he’s been holding on to. Michael’s words were caught in his throat a bit.

Jake’s face changed when he saw Michael’s worried look. It went from angry to sad and he felt a couple of tears starting to form. “Do people really just not like me?” he asked, “I mean, my best friend only became my best friend because some computer told him to.” He shook his head and exhaled. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to blow up like that and dump all that on you. Just believe me, I really like you and Jeremy, too. To tell you the truth, I was always a bit jealous of you two. You were always so close and seemed like you always had each other. And you always looked not afraid to be yourself no matter what. I know that we don't have a lot in common, but that doesn't mean I don't find you guys interesting. I think you're both super cool actually.” Man, if only Jeremy were around to hear that.

Michael felt worry subside now that Jake seemed to calm himself down. “I never knew you felt like that Jake,” Michael said, “Jeremy and I always assumed you were having the time of your life. We never would have thought you felt so… lonely.” Jake bit the inside of his lip and nodded. “Jake, you're a great guy,” Michael said, “and you're a great friend to all of us. You're upbeat, positive, kind, you’ve stuck with us even though you’ve had every reason to ditch us. The world needs more people like you because they balance out the more cynical people like me.” He smiled and Jake perked up. “And Rich is so, so happy to be your friend. He’s told me how glad he is that you gave him another chance. You suffered with us through that whole ordeal. You're one of us and mean a lot to us. I’m sorry if I’ve been a dick that’s just me being really socially awkward and not know-” 

Jake grabbed Michael in a big hug. “Thanks, Michael,” he said, “Rich is in good hands.” Michael gave a nervous laugh as Jake put him down and then he said. “Okay, let’s go. This is gonna be a Red Jacket Bros day.” Jake laughed and said, “Oh God, that was such a cringey thing to say. I was trying to form, like, a connection or something.” He laughed some more. “I like it,” Michael said with a shrug. ‘Let’s go, I know great arcade we could go to.” Jake pumped his fist into the air. “Sounds great,” he said as he ran off and then tripped on nothing. “Yeah, forgot about the slight case of jelly legs,” Jake said as he got up and Michael snorted a bit. “Man, it'll be just like I’m hanging out with Jeremy, a stumbling dork,” he said as they made their way to the parking lot.

Jeremy was driving Rich towards their destination with Rich giving him directions. “I’m guessing it’s a waste to ask where we’re going,” Jeremy said and Rich just nodded with a “Yep!” Jeremy just sighed. “Am I just your ride?” he asked. Rich gave him a pouty look. “Jerry, I thought you thought better of me,” he said. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him without taking his eyes off the road. “Hey Jeremy,” Rich said slowly, “I’ve been thinking a little bit about what you said earlier, and I want to ask you something about the Squip.” Jeremy’s heart rate increased slightly. He didn't expect Rich to want to talk about it so soon and didn't want to screw it up. “Shoot,” he said. “If you could,” he started to ask, “would you go back and never take the Squip?” The question didn't scare Jeremy as much as he thought it would. After tapping his finger on the steering wheel a few times, he gave an answer.

“I want to say that the obvious answer is ‘Yes, of course. Of course I would instantly jump at the opportunity to take away the pain I caused people.’ But I know that would be a lie. And you know that would be a lie,” Rich reluctantly nodded his head. “Because now our lives are better because we screwed people over,” he said in a pained voice. “No,” Jeremy said, “that’s not why.” Rich gave him a confused look and Jeremy had a frustrated look on his face, trying to figure out how to phrase the point he wanted to get across. “I don't think we would or should because it made a positive outcome for others, not just us. Brooke and Chloe have a stronger friendship and Jenna wants to be treated like a person, Christine has a whole new group of people to help with the play. Jake has friends he really trusts now,” Rich wondered how Jeremy came across that information, “and Michael and I have a better understanding of each other. Plus he has a wonderful new boyfriend who I know he loves so, so much.” Jeremy flashed a shit-eating grin. Rich’s face turned a deep red but that caused him to smile. “Do you think if Michael had the option, he’d give you up? I’m gonna give an answer before you give a self-deprecating one. Absolutely not. What I’m trying to get at is, it would be selfish to undo what we did at the price of everyone else’s feelings just to make ourselves feel better. And it would be selfish to not undo it just because we’re happy now.”

Rich just placed his elbow on the car door and placed his head in his hand. “So no matter what, we’re selfish. Is that the moral of the story?” Jeremy shook his head. “Rich, nobody is perfect. We all do selfish and horrible things. The important thing is we’re better now. And you're not a bad person, Rich. You know that right?” Rich moved his mouth from one side of his face to the other. “Deep down I know that. But of course, there’s just like, this big cloud over my head just raining, no, hailing down reasons why I’m not. Why I don't deserve all the good things that have happened to me.” After hearing then, Jeremy pulled his car over to the side of the road. Rich gave him a confused look. Jeremy exhaled. “I know how you feel. I don't think that feeling ever really goes away. But that’s why we have each other. We can help lessen each other’s load a bit.” Rich was tearing up a bit but then he started laughing. “I don't know about lessening each other’s load, Jeremy. We’re both in a relationship,” he said. Jeremy reached over and started lightly hitting Rich. “Jerk, I’m trying to be sincere,” he said. Rich gave another laugh. “It’s so fun to tease you though,” he said. “Thanks, tall ass,” he said with a bright smile.

After Jeremy was done hitting Rich, he began to start up the car. Rich turned to Jeremy. “I think you're right though,” he said, “Even though we went through a bunch of traumatic shit, I think that it’s better now than it was before. I know the end doesn't justify the means, but I am happy now, and even if it’s selfish, I wouldn't change it.” Jeremy nodded in agreement. “And we can't, so there’s no point in wondering,” he added. After a couple of seconds, Rich gave a small laugh. And Jeremy drove off again.

“It’s kinda weird, though,” Rich said, “you said that your Squip’s goal was to get you Christine, so technically it didn't fail in its mission. Even though it was destroyed, it did what it was supposed to.” Jeremy kind of cringed thinking about it. “You don't think that all this was part of its plan, do you?” he asked. They both shuddered thinking about it. “Would it plan its own destruction?” Rich asked. Jeremy felt nauseous thinking about it. “I don't know,” he replied, “What do we really know about them? Where did they even come from? Why are they being sold in New Jersey? Why sell it to people like us?” Rich shuffled nervously. “I don't know,” he said, “I just hope that there aren't a lot of people who have them. When I think about all the people who could have one, I just want to hug them tight, tell them they’re incredible, and be their friend,” Jeremy nodded. “See, you have a big kind heart, you tiny softy,” he said. Rich flipped him off but was smiling. 

“We need to remember to beat the shit out of the guy who sold them to us, though,” Rich said. Jeremy giggled. “Yeah, probably,” he said. Then Rich said loudly “We’re here! Pull up here.” Jeremy parked and looked at where they were. “No,” he said flatly, “absolutely not.” Rich smiled and got out of the car. “Yep and you are coming with me,” he said and opened Jeremy’s car door. Then he put one arm under Jeremy’s knees and around his torso and lifted him up bridal style and carried him towards the building. “Richard, no!” Jeremy yelped. He wanted to struggle and start hitting him but didn't want to be dropped so he actually wrapped an arm around his neck so he wouldn't fall. “This is kind of nice, but no. Damn you are a strong short stack. Seriously let me go…” Jeremy fussed more at him while Rich carried him inside with a smirk on his face.

“Jake! On your left! Aim dammit!” Michael yelled. After school, Jake and Michael headed to the arcade near the pier. They had played some ski ball where Michael had barely managed a win. He did absolutely dominate in Pac-Man, beating the high score which to be fair was his. They were there for about an hour and were now on a co-op shooting game in a booth. It the Apocalypse of the Damned arcade game. Of course, it was nothing like the real thing, just a cookie cutter shooter with a shiny retro game foil. That didn't keep Michael from getting super into it and kind of going into a rage mode. Jake enjoyed it, though. He never actually went to the arcade before. He mostly just played video games with Rich, but this was a nice change of scenery. He also enjoyed Michael getting hyped up. He was used to the quiet and reserved Michael that didn't get too emotional. But this Michael was loud and cared a lot about winning. He gave off an entire energy that hyped Jake up even though he gave him some… constructive criticism. 

After they had passed level five, they cheered and fist bumped, but then Jake tried to take a step forward and chest bump. Michael was not expecting this, however, and Jake just ended up pushing him with his chest and Michael just fell on his back outside the booth with a big oof. “Ah, sorry, bro. Got a bit carried away,” Jake said. He extended his hand to help Michael up and Michael feels his hoodie peel away from the sticky floor and grimaced as he stood back up. Jake tried to help by turning Michael around and brushing the dust and hair off his back. “It’s fine,” Michael said, “Thanks.” He wasn't hurt so he decided to give Jake a smile to reassure him. As they headed back to the booth, Jake eyed Michael’s arm and looked the pride patch on his hoodie.

“Hey, Mell,” he said. Michael gave a small grunt to indicate he was listening but was still laser-focused on the screen. “So… you're gay,” Michael almost choked on nothing. “Um… yeah.” Jake got a little red in the face and stumbled over his words which was uncommon of Jake. “W-what’s that like?” Michael laughed and turned to look at him. “Well, I can look at guys like you and Rich and think ‘Damn, they're fine.’” Jake looked down nervously. Michael was wondering why he looked nervous. He thought about it for a second and went “Oh,” He put a hand on Jake’s knee. “Jake,” he said, “are you, like, questioning?” Jake let out a small whine like he didn't want answer. “It’s okay, man,” Michael said softly, “you don't have to answer if you don't want to. If you are… anything, coming out is about you, not other people.” Jake looked at Michael and with a sigh, he leaned back into the booth. 

“I really don't know what I am. I know I’m not fully gay because I definitely like girls. Like, a lot. But I don't think it’s impossible for me to be with a guy. Thinking about it, I’m not repulsed with the idea of kissing guy so that means it’s possible, right?” Michael was about to say something but Jake continued. “I mean, I've looked at other guys and thought ‘that dude is pretty good looking’ but I thought it was like, an acknowledgment like game recognizes game. I never thought it might mean I wanted to… start something. Thinking back, actually, I remember one time at a party Dustin Kropp hit on me hard and I seriously thought about it going into the back bedroom with him but then Chloe interrupted us and I went off with her.” After he finished, Michael looked at him. “So do you think you're bi like Rich?” he asked. Jake shook his head. “No. No I don't think so. Trust me, I've been scouring the internet for some label that might fit me. But none of them really feel like they fit. Y’know, I haven't gone out with anyone since Christine. I've had… offers, but I just haven't felt the desire to. I just don't really care about sex anymore.” Jake looked at Michael who was a little red-faced and realized he overshared a bit. “I uh… sorry that was a little too much info I know you don't care about my sex life,” he said. Michael laughed nervously but he looked at him and said “No, it’s fine. Just a little surprised. If you're confused, I want to help you so tell me all of the gritty details.” Even though Michael hoped there weren't any. Jake chuckled and sighed again. “I just want something like I had with Christine. Something real and genuine and healthy like you and Rich have. Like Jeremy and Christine have. Don't get me wrong, I know Christine and I are in the past and that it'll never happen again and I don't want it to. We actually talked a bit about what happened between us and why we broke up and she mostly because she didn't think we worked and she didn't really know my intentions which is… fair.” Jake ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't even know if I should be in a relationship at all. I don't know if I can handle a real one. I just don't want to play around anymore like a stupid horny little kid.” Jake could feel his heart starting to hurt when he felt Michael pat him on the back.

“Dude, I told you this earlier,” he said, “you're great. If you're that worried about screwing up a relationship, then you are definitely ready for a real one. Just the fact that you want to stop playing around proves that. You might be kind of goofy sometimes, but you're really mature where it matters. And you care about the other person. You don't need to put a label on yourself to feel like you belong somewhere. Really, it doesn't matter what you are if you're bi, ace, pan, or whatever. Because when you find that person you really like and makes you feel incredible, you'll know it.” Michael put his hand over his heart with a pensive look on his face. Jake grinned and put an arm around Michael. “Man, you're good at this,” he said. Michael rubbed the back of his head. “Well, when you accept you're gay for about five years, you think about that kind of stuff a lot,” he said with a chuckle. Jake looked at his phone. “It’s getting kind of late. Mind dropping me off at home?” Michael nodded and they hopped out of the booth. Jake walked towards the exit with an almost bounce in his step. He was a little farther than Michael and when he was out of earshot, Michael mumbled to himself “My money’s on pan.”

“I hate you,” Jeremy said as he and Rich got inside his car, “How did I let you talk me into this?” He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and stared at his now dark blue bangs. “Come on, Jerry,” Rich said running his fingers through the new dark purple streak in his hair that replaced the red one, “you don't look that bad.” Jeremy glared at him. “I mean,” Rich said quickly, “I think you look pretty cool with that indigo streak in your hair.” Rich smiled at Jeremy but he still had an annoyed look on his face. Rich’s face sunk. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to. On our way back, I’ll buy you some hair dye to get it back to normal.” Jeremy felt bad now. “I’ll keep it in for about a week and then we’ll see,” he said. Rich immediately grinned and said, “Don't worry man. You look cute, really.” He then reached over and ruffled Jeremy’s hair and his face went red at Rich saying he looked cute. Jeremy tried to swat his hand away. 

“So why did you want to switch from red to purple?” he asked. Rich then looked at himself in the rearview. “I got the red when I had the Squip. I like having the streak but the red keeps reminding me of it. And purple was my mom’s favorite color. She used to have the beautiful purple dress she wore when her and my dad would go out. Now when I look at the streak, I’ll think of her in the dress instead.” He had a smile on his face and then he turned to look at Jeremy who looked like he was on the verge of tears. “That’s the most beautiful thing I've ever heard,” he said and hugged Rich who just rolled his eyes. “Okay, tall-ass,” Rich said, “let go of me you're embarrassing us.” Jeremy let go and they both laughed a bit. Rich thinking about his mom reminded him of something about Jeremy. 

“Hey,” Rich said, “I know that you're parents split up a while ago. How are you holding up?” Jeremy went a little wide-eyed when Rich brought up his parents. “Oh, shit,” Rich said realizing that bringing up his recently divorced parents might not be the most appropriate thing to bring up, “Sorry, that was crossing a line. I just wanted to make sure-” Jeremy put his hand up and Rich stopped. He was worried, then he saw a smile on Jeremy’s face. “Thanks, Rich” he said, “I appreciate it. It’s been rough still. My dad and I have managed to talk and work things out, but I still haven't heard from my mom. She’s sent me a couple of cards for my birthday and Christmas, but otherwise, nothing. Not even a phone call.” His face went a little darker. “I don't know if she’s just busy, or she just wants to forget about me and dad. Wouldn't surprise me, though, I know I was always a disappointment to her. I was never smart or successful so there was never something about me she could brag about to her friends.”

Rich grabbed onto his shoulder and shook him a bit before he went off the deep end. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said, “don't think like that. Jeremy, if she doesn't want to talk to you and doesn't realize how great you are, she doesn't deserve the energy you put into thinking about her.” Jeremy snapped out of the dark thoughts and smiled at Rich. “Thank you,” he said, “for worrying about me.” Rich smiled back. “Well, I would want someone to talk to me, too. You know my family’s a mess, too. I don't know what to do about my dad, really. I’m super nervous about meeting Max tomorrow. I’m scared he won't like this new me or if he’ll hate me if he finds out what I’ve done. He’ll probably think I’m some kind of stranger.” Jeremy shook his head. “If he’s like the brother you told me about, I know he’ll love you no matter what.” Rich gave a silent nod. “You're right, I just can't help being scared. I’m human after all.”

After a couple seconds of silence, Jeremy said “I guess the closest thing I have to a brother is Michael. He’s known me almost all my life and knows things about me I don't. Been there for me when no one else was.” Rich gave a nod and said. “For what it’s worth, I think of you and Jake as my brothers, too.” Jeremy looked at Rich but not before Rich managed to reach for Jeremy and put him in a headlock and started roughly rubbing his knuckles on Jeremy’s head. “Rich!” he yelped, “What the hell are you doing?” Rich gave a mischievous laugh. “Like I said, we’re brothers and this is what brothers do,” he said. Jeremy tried to struggle but Rich easily held him there as the noogie started to burn his head a bit. “Fine,” Jeremy said as he stuck his finger in his mouth, reached his hand to the side of Rich’s face, then jammed the finger in his ear. “Gah!” Rich yelled as he let go of Jeremy and tried to dry his ear, “Wow, tall-ass,” he said, “didn't think you had it in ya. You just gave your old bully a wet willy.” They both laughed but Jeremy was breathing slightly shallow from trying to struggle. After being friends with Rich for a couple of months, he’s already grown accustomed to his… affectionate roughhousing. He knew there was no meanness in it so Jeremy quickly learned to play along. He also knew this was a way for him to break the tension in the room. “You're gonna ruin my new hairdo,” Jeremy said as he straightening his now frizzy hair and they shared another laugh. Then Jeremy held out his fist to Rich. “Brothers?” he said and Rich gladly returned the fist bump. “Brothers!” He said with a smile. With that, Jeremy started the car and they headed home.

“You want me to drop you off at your house or Michael’s?” Jeremy asked. “My house,” Rich replied, “Haven't been home in a while and I want to sleep tonight and Michael would probably keep me up all night.” Jeremy let out a noise that was almost like a hiccup. “Not like that,” Rich said, “like we talk all night. Ya nasty.” Jeremy’s face went a little red. “Sorry,” he said as they pulled in front of Rich’s house. As Rich started to reach for the car door, Jeremy turned to Rich and said “Wait, Rich, can I talk to you about one more thing?” Rich nodded. “Of course.” Jeremy shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and leaned on the steering wheel. “Jere?” Rich said and put a reassuring hand in his shoulder. Jeremy just sighed and looked ahead and not at Rich.

“Rich, I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual,” he said. Rich just tried to rub Jeremy’s upper back with his hand to keep him calm. “I figured,” he said and Jeremy looked at Rich with a panicked look on his face. “What?! How? Is it obvious? Am I being obvious? Crap has everyone else figured it out?” Rich shook his head with his hand still on Jeremy’s back. “No, that's not I meant,” he said, “I read those texts between you and Michael last night and you're little kind of fight.” Jeremy gave a small sigh of relief. “I really didn't mean to snap like that. God, I was being super defensive, wasn't I?” he gave a small chuckle. “What are you so scared about, Jeremy?” Rich asked, “Two of your best friends are openly into dudes so why do you think people will judge you. If anything, Jake would be the weird one.” Jeremy shuffled uncomfortably again. “I’m scared of Christine,” he admitted. So Michael and Rich’s hunch was right. “But why?” he asked. “Christine is literally made out of sunshine. She’s not some secret homophobe.”

“That’s not it,” Jeremy replied, “I’m scared this might mean I might not actually like her. Maybe in my mind, I knew I liked guys so focused on one girl and tricked myself into thinking I was in love her. Hell, maybe I’m fully gay and she’s just my straight cover and I’m just using her. And if it’s not that, what if when I tell her, she gets mad because I’m lying to her again or she thinks I’m using her. Or maybe she’ll be suspicious of girls and guys and thinks I might cheat on her.” Rich was a little tired of his anxiety-filled rant so he decided to lift his hand off Jeremy’s back and then bring it down hard with a loud smack. “Ow!” Jeremy yelled, “What the hell?” Rich turned to Jeremy completely and put both his hands on his shoulders. “Jeremy,” he said, “Do you think Christine and Brooke are attractive?” Jeremy nodded slowly. “Do you think Jake and Dustin are attractive?” After a second, Jeremy nodded slowly again. “Okay, you're bisexual. You're not tricking yourself. You are not using Christine. You wouldn't do that. Remember what you told me? You are different now and wouldn't use a girl like that again. I also know you wouldn't cheat on her with a guy or girl and she knows that, too. She likes you a lot and knows you're a good person. She’ll accept you no matter what you are. Give her more credit, man. She stuck with you through worse.” Jeremy nodded again. “Just tell her. Then tell whoever you want. That is still up to you.” Jeremy looked at Rich and with some tears in his eyes, pulled in Rich for a hug. “Thanks, bud,” Jeremy said. “No prob, Bob,” Rich replied. They pulled apart and Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'll keep it. It looks good." Rich nodded and with a wave, he exited the car and as he walked around Jeremy’s car and tapped on his window. Jeremy rolled down his window confused. “I've got a better one,” Rich said as he held out a fist. “Bi Bros!” he said with a grin. Jeremy just stared at his fist for a second and then snorted. He returned the fist bump. “Bi Bros,” Jeremy said. He watched Rich walk inside his house as he drove home.

Rich opened the door to his house and walked in with a yawn. He closed the door and headed upstairs when he heard a voice come from the kitchen doorway. “Where’ve you been the last couple of days?” A chill ran down Rich’s spine. He looked and standing there was Rich’s father, leaning against the door frame. “I've been staying at a friend’s house,” he answered almost like a robot, not wanting to show any emotion. “Oh yeah, you have those,” he said taking a couple gulps of beer. Rich curled and uncurled his fists. “Like you care where I am,” Rich said matter of factly, not raising his voice. “I,” he started, “I am your father,” Rich tried to keep himself from laughing. “That is… a fact, yes,” Rich replied. His father seemed to squint at him and he slowly walked over to Rich almost stumbling. Rich was ready for a fight right now. He wouldn't let himself be a punching bag today. Instead, his father slowly raised his hand to Rich’s face and pinched the purple tuft of hair on his head. “When did you do this to your hair,” he asked. Rich wondered if he meant the purple or just putting color in it in general. “Today,” he said softly. He shook his head. “Kids are so strange,” he said as he removed his hand. He was staring into Rich’s dark brown eyes. “You look so much like your mother,” he said before shuffling off. Before he left, Rich said to him “Max is coming tomorrow, by the way,” He stopped for a second. “Okay, Dick,” he said then continued into the dark kitchen.

Rich hurried up the stairs shaking slightly. As he made it to the top, he let out a deep exhale. As he slowly walked into his room, he felt tears stream down his face uncontrollably. There was no loud sobbing, but it was almost like a faucet. He wasn't sad, but he was scared. Just being around him made him feel nauseous. Every word he spoke made his stomach ache. Just a brief encounter had left him shaken and he hated it. He hated him. He hated this house. He hated having all these emotions. If only there was… something. Someone. Rich pulled out his phone and dialed with a shaky hand. After a couple of rings, Michael picked up and Rich spoke in a soft voice. “Hey, babe… I’m at home… Yeah, I was with Jeremy… It’s a surprise. You’ll see tomorrow… Hey, uh, can we just talk for a while?”

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate title for this is "Everyone is Gay." So get ready for the next chapter which will have Max which I guess is the only character that qualifies as an oc even though he exists. I had a lot of fun with writing the 'coming out' parts and like the thought of Rich helping Jeremy with being bi. I am tired I took my first SAT yesterday and this is a great stress relief.


	8. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich's brother finally comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really just pushing that stagedorks angst back again and again. This is the last time I do that I swear. This chapter was already getting long and adding the rest of what I wanted to add would have doubled it and take till Sunday so here ya go. A little nervous about this one bc I get into a topic that might be... controversial? I dont know you'll know what it is when you see it and it's completely an artistic liberty. Also be prepared for this beginning. Enjoy!

Rich was standing in the dark, unaware of where he was or what was going on around him. He tried to feel around for something, but he felt nothing. He tried calling out, but all he heard was a muffled version of his speech. Then this unnatural light seemed to emanate from him and the light slowly crept outward and lit the room in dim and eerie light. He looked around and saw that he was in Jake’s house. It seemed messy like there was a party and it was almost frozen in time. He turned around and what appeared before him made his eyes widen and he stepped back slowly. There he saw the bodies of Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Christine, and Dustin draped across furniture and lying on the ground. They didn't seem dead just empty. Their eyes were open and seemingly gazing at nothing but still unmoving. Rich already felt like vomiting and as he was about to bend over to puke, he saw Jake in front of him on his knees. His eyes also open but empty as he stared forward at Rich. He tried calling out Jake’s name as he reached for him put as his hand was only a couple inches from his face, Jake slowly opened his mouth and so did the empty bodies behind him. All at once, an inhuman scream erupted from them that made him feel like his ears would bleed. He tried covering his ears but it seemed the screams were being sent straight to his brain. Even with the screams, Rich still made out some words that were all directed towards him. “Impulsive. Selfish. Monster. Criminal. Arsonist. Creep. Pathetic. Asshole. Loser. Liar. Liar. Liar! LIAR!” With that last one, a fire erupted from the center of the bodies that engulfed them all and was circling the room in an unnatural way. The fire then streamlined its way to Jake and swallowed him and almost instantaneously turned him to ashes. Rich put a hand over his mouth as he looked at the fire with overwhelming fear. Then from nowhere, a staircase appeared that seemed to lead to darkness but out of desperation, Rich ran to it. As he ran up the stairs, he heard Jake’s voice say “Run, Rich. Just run. It’s what you're good at.” And the fire quickly raced after him. 

After what seemed like an eon of running up the dark stairway, Rich found himself in a dark hallway as he looked behind him, the fire seemed to almost pause as it didn't reach the top of the stairs. He took only a few steps down the hallway until he saw a pair of eyes in the dark. They were a piercing blue but also gave off a dim glow almost like a screen. Then under them, seemed to be veins that were almost like wires that also glowed through its skin. The figure stepped forward and Rich saw it was Jeremy. His face looked twisted in pain and his eyes wide. He walked like he had a great pain in his side. When he made his way to Rich, he fell to his knees and put both his hands on Rich’s shoulders. “Why, Rich,” he said slowly. His voice was weak and a robotic voice seemed to overlap his. “What did I ever do to you? First you bully me relentlessly for over a year and then you give me this thing. This thing that abused me physically, mentally, and emotionally all because you made me feel like shit. Why? Did you just want someone to feel as bad as you? Are you that pathetic and petty? It hurts. It hurts so much. Say something. Give me one reason you gave it to me you asshole.” Jeremy gave a loud wail that almost made the house shake. Rich tried to speak. He tried to give an answer and that answer simply being “I wanted a real friend. One I didn't have to lie to” But no sound came out. Jeremy looked at him again with hatred in his eyes. “What, nothing? Say something. Give me an excuse. You're evil. You're- AAAAAAHHH!” He gave another loud wail of pain and Rich tried to grab onto him. He wanted to hug him tightly as it hurt him to see him in this much pain. But as soon as he touched him, he disappeared like he was some hologram or glitch and Rich tried to grasp the remaining sparks of him that float through the air. Then he heard the fire roar behind him and without looking, he ran further down the hallway. “You really don't care about who you hurt, huh?” He heard Jeremy’s voice echo through his head. 

He heard the fire behind him die down and it was replaced by the sound of a child crying. In front of him, Rich saw a little kid who looked like he was about seven years old. His hair was a chestnut brown. He was wearing a button up shirt with khakis and crying into his hands. Rich hurried over to the kid. He kneeled down and lightly touched the kid’s arm. He tried to ask him what was wrong but know sound came out once again. However, the kid seemed to understand him anyway and looked at him with big eyes and a hand on his cheek. “I miss Mama,” he said sadly and he began to cry harder. “I want her back and Daddy hurt me and I want my big brother. I want Maxie,” he cried more. Rich cupped his face in his hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb and tried smiling at him. He pulled him in for a hug. The child placed his head on his shoulder as Rich tried to comfort him. Even though he knew he couldn't speak, he still tried to say comforting things to the child. He mouthed shh… shh.. It’ll be okay. You're okay. I’ll keep you safe. It’s all gonna be okay. Rich closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he was where the child was with his head was against someone’s shoulder and he could feel tears on his cheek. He looked up and saw his dad there. He immediately jumped back and he saw his dad had black eyes and he then disappeared into smoke. The fire was chasing him again.

He found the end of the hallway and the only thing there was an open door to what looked like the bathroom. There was a figure in the door. It was Michael. His face was cold and emotionless. Rich ran for him but as soon as he made it there, the door closed and the flames came up behind and moved around him and covered the door. Seeping through the cracks. He heard Michael’s voice in his head. “You did this. All you do is hurt who you love. If you really love anyone” Rich pounded on the door multiple times trying to break it down as the fire made his skin turn black but he didn't feel it. The door finally broke open and instead of the bathroom, he was in his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and he saw no fire. There was no door at all. There was one other person in the bedroom. She was short with dirty blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a long purple dress that the moonlight reflected off of beautifully. Her back was to him as she was staring out the open window. She turned around. “Hello, Rich,” she said. It was his mom. No. Her eyes were the same screen blue as Jeremy’s was. It was that thing again. It was doing it again. It was being her. Rich pointed at her with a shaky hand. He mouthed the word stop over and over again. “Why are you so upset Rich?” it asked slowly, “You were always so happy to see me before. Before you let me die,” It almost teleported in front of him as it placed its hands on his face. “You’ve done so many horrible things, Richard, why don't you save everyone else the hurt and die already.” It said in a sweet tone. He ran past her to escape now in front of the open window. Realizing he was cornered, he turned to look at it as it slowly walked towards him. It walked slowly towards him. It glitched and its form changed over and over to look like different people. It took the shape of Jake, then Christine, then Jenna, Jeremy, Brooke, Chloe, Dustin, Max, his dad, Michael, then his mom again. The fire once again erupted out of nowhere and quickly engulfed the room and the squip seemed unbothered by it all. The smoke filled his lungs and he couldn't breathe. It put its hand on Rich’s chest and said “I only want what’s best for you, Richard,” Then gently pushed him out the window. Rich seemed to slowly fall to the ground as the last thing he saw was the house being engulfed in flames and the last form the squip took before he hit the ground was himself.

Rich screamed as he shot up and sat in his bed. He touched his face and he was absolutely drenched in cold sweat. He was nauseous and stumbled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom almost on all fours. He was over the toilet for the next ten minutes vomiting and crying. He had never felt like this before. Never felt so afraid and vulnerable. What happened? Was that a random nightmare or was the squip responsible somehow? He didn't know and didn't care to figure it out. He had to get out. It was this house. He couldn't stand to be here any longer. This entire home felt like a tomb constantly choking him. He grabbed his duffel, stuffed everything important into it, and ran out the door. 

Rich was running down the street of the suburbs passing multiple lamp posts. He was running to Michael’s again. He was probably asleep so he pulled out his phone to call him and saw it was three in the morning. He stopped under a flickering lamppost and almost collapsed on the ground as he sat down. “I can't keep going to him,” he said to himself, “Even if he cares about me, I can't throw all my problems on him everytime I have a breakdown. I can't keep expecting him to fix all my problems.” He leaned against the lamppost and gave a long exhale. He looked to his left which was the way back to his home and then to the right which was the way to Michael’s. Then he finally looked up to the starry night sky. “Hey, uh, God,” he said aloud, “it's me, Rich, but I guess you already knew that. I know that we’ve never really talked or anything but I know my mom liked you a lot. She used to wear this silver cross necklace all the time and I always thought it looked beautiful. She let me wear it once but then I lost it when I accidentally flushed it down the toilet because I thought it would be rude to pee in front of it so I took it off but dropped it and it was an automatic toilet… Again you probably knew that. The point is she didn't get mad at me when she found out and she said you wouldn't be either. I don't know what made me think of that.”

“I’m gonna be honest,” he said, “I don't really know where you stand with people like me. And Michael. And Jeremy now. I always thought that you didn't like us but Mom said after I lost the cross that you would love me no matter what so I guess my thoughts are… conflicted? Which I guess is nothing new for me. I don't really know the point of this conversation. Maybe I’m just really desperate and this is like my last resort which I guess is kind of a rude thing to say right now when I’m asking for help. That’s all I really want right now. Help. Guidance. Something.” He hugged his knees and put his head down. He felt his eyes starting to water. What was he doing? He must really be desperate. He didn't even know if he believed in God or not. He never really thought about it. He forgot about it completely after his mom died. He was ready to spend the entire night here sleeping in the cold when he heard a loud electrical noise. He looked up and the lamppost to his right was flickering. Then it went off completely then it came back on. Rich stood up and walked to Michael’s house.

Michael got a text message from Rich that said he was on his way there except it looked like it was typed in a hurry because two words were misspelled to the point autocorrect couldn't fix it and in a couple spaces there three spaces instead of one. He ran upstairs and waited at the door occasionally peaking outside in hopes of seeing him. After about ten minutes he heard a knock at the door and he immediately jumped up and opened it to see a very pale and weak Rich standing there. Rich took one step forward and almost collapsed into Michael’s arms. “Mikey,” he said, “I love you so much.” His voice seemed hoarse and his breath smelled like vomit. Michael helped Rich to the living room and sat him in front of the fireplace and turned it on. He left and returned with two blankets and wrapped him in Rich in them. After a minute or two Rich looked up at him and smiled. Michael wanted to smile back but was too worried to. “Rich,” he said softly, “what happened? What were you doing with Jeremy today? Why is your hair purple? Why did it sound like you were crying earlier when you called me? Why do you smell like puke?” Michael was starting to tear up a bit and Rich just hugged him tightly repeating I’m sorry over and over. Michael breathed and ran his hand through Rich’s hair. “I do like your hair like this though. You look hot.” Rich chuckled. He stood up. “Look,” he said, “I’m kinda gross right now. Like really gross. So, do you mind if I steal some orange juice from your kitchen then take a shower?” Michael smiled and nodded. 

Rich stayed in the shower for a good while producing a good amount of steam. He walked out and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then realized he didn't bring his clothes in the bathroom. He didn't want to walk through someone else’s house half naked so he opened the bathroom door slightly and spoke loudly but decided not to shout. “Babe, can you bring me my duffle?” He heard Michael respond with a ‘yeah’. Rich waited in the bathroom for a few seconds then decided to look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his scarred body and he was almost transported back into his dream. The fire. His mistakes. He deserved all these gross scars in his body. He deserved to look like this. A monster. 

Michael made his way to the bathroom with Rich’s duffle and saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. His heart rate increased as he slowly peeked inside. There he saw Rich looking at himself in the mirror sadly. He looked like he was in a daze or trance. He saw that he was looking at his body. His scars. Michael silently walked in and dropped the duffle behind Rich which seemed to make him snap back into reality. “Oh, sorry,” Rich said looking at Michael in the mirror, “Didn't hear you come in.” Michael then hugged Rich from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You were thinking about your scars, weren't you?” Rich had a surprised look on his face but realized he shouldn't be surprised with Michael’s perceptiveness by now. He nodded. “I hate them. I hate them more than anything. They make me look disgusting. And they remind me of everything I hate about myself. Every mistake I made including my biggest one. I have to look at them every single day.” Michael’s heart hurt as he admitted this to him. He kissed him on the shoulder which sent a jolt through Rich’s body. “I think you're beautiful. And your scars.” Rich didn't expect anyone to ever call him beautiful. That was a term he thought would never apply to him. 

Michael looked at Rich in the mirror. “I have an idea,” he said and kissed him on the back of his neck. “I’ll make sure next time you look at your scars, you’ll think of me instead.” Michael then proceeded to kiss him specifically on his body where his scars were. He started on his shoulder blades, then left a trail of kisses to the back of his neck. He slowly made his way down his spine and then worked his back up on his right side. Rich was enjoying every second and wasn't protesting. Michael then kissed his forearm and made his way to the back of Rich’s hand. He guided Rich with both his hands on his waist and turned him around. Rich was now sitting on the sink. Michael went straight for Rich’s neck and slowly made his way down, kissing Rich’s chest, one of his muscular pecs, now on his stomach and then… they heard the door open, a loud scream, and the door immediately slammed shut. Michael and Rich immediately shot there head to the closed door. “Shit,” Michael said and ran outside the bathroom leaving a hot and bothered Rich giving shallow breaths. He stood up and turned around to look himself in the mirror. He stared at his scars again and he felt his whole body turn red. “Dammit,” Rich said with a smile on his face, “it worked.”

Michael rushed out of the bathroom to see his other mom with her hand over her mouth and looking at him with confusion. His mom that caught him in the kitchen kissing Rich the other day was Diane. This, however, was Samantha who was shorter than Michael and has brown hair that was messy as she just got out of bed. She had pale skin that seemed whiter after the scene she just witnessed. “Mom,” Michael said calmly, “please don't worry. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen.” A flash of anger seemed to wash across her face. “Nothing was going to happen?” she whispered and yelled at the same time, “he was on the sink and your face was-” she stopped herself. “I’ve had experience with men, Michael. And that’s the position you get into when you're about to-” she stopped herself again and her face turned red. “What has been going on with you? First, you and Jeremy have some fight we know nothing about and you don't talk for months. Then you suddenly have this new group of friends we know nothing about, you're working on the school play, and now you have a boyfriend we know nothing about but we’ve both caught you with really close to doing… gay boy things.” She shakes her head as to make sure to keep that thought away. Michael put his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to be secretive. It’s just all been so hectic that I never really thought about telling you. I promise I’ll give you a full essay on what’s happened in the last few months. Okay?” She sighed and nodded. “What I will tell you now, though, is that Rich is great. I really like him. And he likes me. Also, you're both bi so you at least have something in common.” She gave him a playful push. “Goodnight sweetie,” she said and kissed him on the nose and walked back to the bedroom. Michael gave a sigh of relief and walked back into the bathroom.

Rich was now fully clothed when Michael walked back in. “You good?” Rich asked. Michael gave a so-so hand motion. “We’re all gonna have a talk later. It’s probably gonna be awkward.” Rich stifled a giggle. “I can't believe that’s the second time they've caught you with your lips on me. I starting to think getting caught is some kind of fetish of yours.” Michael lightly punched him. Rich let out a fake gasp. “You would punch your boyfriend?” he said. Michael rolled his eyes wrapped his arm around him as they left the bathroom. On their way downstairs, Michael said, “Sorry for kind of blue balling you back there. I went a little far and left you hanging.” Rich snorted. “Dude, stop. Don't worry about it. Besides, you left me in that bathroom long enough,” Rich wiggled his eyebrows and did a rude motion with his hand. Michael pushed his face away. “Ewww,” he said. After a second, he continued, “Seriously, though, sorry if I kind of lead you on a bit. First I say I’m not ready for that and then I just randomly start kissing you while you're in nothing but a towel. And if my mom hadn't interrupted, I don't know if I would've… continued. I just can't help myself sometimes when I’m around you, Rich.” He didn't mean to give so much info and he saw Rich’s face turn red. “Babe,” Rich said, “tmi. You don't have to worry about it. Really, I love everything we do and I don't wish we go farther. Just you makes me happy.” Michael smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When they made their way into Michael’s room, Rich immediately grabbed Michael’s hoodie and put it on. Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” Rich asked, “It’s warm.” Michael rolled his eyes again and almost tackled him onto his bed. After a couple of minutes of kissing, they were both sitting up. “Okay, Rich,” Michael said, “tell me what happened today. Everything.” Rich nodded. Rich then began to rest his head on Michael’s chest as they both lie down. Michael slowly ran his fingers through Rich’s soft hair as he told him all that occurred today. His salon trip with Jeremy along with his coming out which he promised not to bring up with Jeremy. His encounter with his dad which made Michael almost pull Rich’s hair. Then every detail of his nightmare and his possible conversation with God. When he was finished, Rich got up and looked at Michael. “So,” he said, “what do you think?” Michael just shrugged. “I don't really know Rich,” he said, “I can't really do much about your dad except let you stay here. And I definitely can't do anything about your dreams unless you think it is the squip. I still have some Red.” Rich shook his head. “No, I think I just had some sort of dream panic attack. Maybe I’m just nervous about Max coming tomorrow. But being here close to you makes all of it seem like it was a thousand years ago. God that was corny.” He laughed at himself.

There was still a part of the dream that worried Michael. “So, your squip,” he said, “it looked like your mom?” Rich nodded. “That’s a whole new level of fucked up isn't it?” He said as he forced a smile. “That’s… horrible,” Michael said. “Jeremy said his looked like Keanu Reeves.” Rich shrugged. “Maybe it just chose who you thought you would listen to the most. Maybe it’s the version difference. I think mine was in alpha or something. When it appeared, I was always happy to see my mom alive. Even if it was telling me horrible things. In case you couldn't tell, my state of mind was even more messed up then than it is now. I’m absolutely glad it’s gone now. I soiled her memory for far too long. She would have never told me the things it told me.” Michael caressed Rich’s face. “I’m sure your mom is happy that you’re free of it too. Wherever she is.”

Rich flipped over on his stomach and looked at Michael. “Hey Michael,” he asked nervously, “Do you… um… Do you believe in God?” Michael shook his head. “Naw, I believe in science,” he said. Rich gave a snort. “My mom always had an answer for people who said that. I know she always left them shaken even though I had no idea what she was saying. She was actually a biology teacher at a different high school. She made science my favorite subject in elementary school.” Michael had a clear image of Rich’s mom in his head. A caring woman who loved her children and her job. He didn't deserve to have her gone. 

“So do you?” Michael asked Rich. Rich flipped back on his back and stared at the ceiling. “I think. Maybe. It’s nice to think about. That my mom is where she deserves to be. It brings me comfort. And that all this crap that happens here is worth it in the end.” Michael had a pained look on his face. “Yeah, if you're not like one of us,” he said. Rich let out an exhale. “I don't think it’s, like, an automatic thing, Michael,” he said. “Even if being gay is a… sin, my mom never seemed to have a problem with gay people. She always told me to be kind to everyone. If that’s what believing in God does to you, then that’s what I want to be like. Ya know, if you're not an asshole who just twists the Bible to justify your hate. My mom used to go on rants about that, too even though me and Max had no idea what she was talking about. I’m not about to become a born again Christian or anything, but if my mom was interested in it all, then maybe I’ll give it a read. Maybe I’ll know more about her.” Michael seemed to give it some thought. “Well,” he said, “if being gay is a sin and Jesus died for our sins… then maybe you have a point. Maybe I’m only going to Hell for the other things I’ve done.” He smiled at Rich. Rich gave him a small shove. “Not funny,” he whined, “you know you’ve never done anything wrong in your life. You're a good boy.” He patted his head and gave him a kiss. Michael growled at him. “Oh wow,” Rich said with a shit-eating grin, “I didn't know you were into furry stuff, Michael. I’m not, but for you, I would- No, come back! I didn't mean it!” Michael got up and left him.

“I can't believe we just talked about God, your mom, and furries in the same conversation,” Michael said rubbing his temples. Rich laughed. “That’s what you get when you date me,” he said. Michael gave a giggle. “That’s not fair, those are topics for high Michael. He’d give you more philosophical answers.” Rich got up and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. “I prefer sober Michael’s answers,” he said, “Now let’s go to bed. I really feel like cuddling.” Michael nodded and they jumped back into bed and assumed the usual cuddling position. “Man,” Rich said, “we’ve gone through a lot considering we’ve only been dating for two days.”

It was the next day, Friday, and Rich and Michael went their separate ways for first period. After first period, Michael found Jeremy waiting outside his classroom. He was shifting nervously. “Hey, Mike,” he said, “mind if I talk to you for a second?” Michael nodded swiftly. This was the coming out conversation. He tried to hide that he knew, but sadly Michael is a bad liar. “Sure, Jerebear,” he said with a slight voice crack, “whaddya need.” A bead of sweat ran down his face. Jeremy looked at him unimpressed. “Rich told you didn't he?” he asked. Michael gave a loud exhale. “Yes,” he replied. Jeremy shrugged. “Fair. I told you about him. Kinda sucks that I didn't get to really come out to you though. I had a whole musical number planned,” he said with a smile. Michael smiled back. “I mean,” he said, “don't let that keep you.” They shared a laugh and after a moment, Michael pulled Jeremy in for a hug which surprised Jeremy as he let out a woah. “I’m happy for you, Jeremy,” he said, “I’m glad you're not scared anymore because God knows I was super nervous telling you. Thank you, by the way, of always being supportive of that.” Jeremy gave a nervous laugh. “C’mon man,” he said, “it would never have made a difference to me. Also, this is getting kind of gay.” Jeremy gave him a few pats on the back and they let go of each other. “So, have ya told Christine?” Michael asked and Jeremy shook his head. “No,” he replied, “I will tonight. I’m going over to her house.” Michael nodded. “By the way,” Michael started, “love the new blue doo-”

All of a sudden, Jeremy felt like something heavy jumped on his back. “I swear, I think you are trying to steal my boyfriend away from me, Jerry,” Rich said while he was riding Jeremy piggy-back style, “Just so you know, I’m not into open relationships, either.” He rustled Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy somehow kept his balance. “Get off ya damn gremlin,” Jeremy said trying to shake him off. Out of nowhere, Jake appeared and put an arm around Michael. “Jeremy’s not the one you should be worried, Rich,” he said and Jeremy and Rich simultaneously gave him a confused look, “because guess what. After giving it a lot of thought, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m fansexual.” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. “Pansexual, Jake,” he said, “it’s pansexual. Also called it.” Jake’s face turned a bit red. “Oh, yeah. That,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head. He did a couple of finger guns towards Jeremy and Rich. “Also,” he said, “the new hair looks baller guys.”

Rich hopped off Jeremy and walked over to Jake and grabbed him in a big bear hug. “Congrats, Jakey,” he said, “now nobody on this group is straight.” Jake looked around first at Rich, then Michael, and then looked at Jeremy confusingly. “Bisexual,” Jeremy said and Jake said oh. “Also,” Rich said as he looked up at Jake smiling and squeezed him harder which made Jake cough a bit, “I know you were kidding and I love you, but make any move on Michael, and I’ll pop you.” He let go and Jake said to Michael “I don't know if he’s screwing with me or not.” Michael just shrugged. 

Jake decided to mess with Rich a bit. “I don't know man,” he said as he put his arm around Michael again, “I came out to Mell. We might have some special connection.” Michael rolled his eyes as Rich glared at Jake. Then he turned around and hopped back on Jeremy’s back before Jeremy could protest. “New plan, Jeremy,” Rich said, “Attack! Go my mighty twink steed!” Jeremy couldn't help but laugh and then he ran towards Jake. Michael watched as Rich and Jeremy chased Jake down the hallway. “They're dorks,” Michael said to himself, “but they're my dorks and I wouldn't change them in the slightest.”

School was over and it was now the moment Rich had been nervous about for about a week: meeting his brother Max after not talking for almost four years. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Rich tapping his knees over and over. “Honey Bear,” Michael said, “you good?” Rich gave a snort. “Honey Bear?” he said. “I’m trying to experiment with new pet names. You already call me babe,” Michael smiled. “Well I don't think I qualify as a bear,” Rich said, “I mean, I got a small chest bush but nothing to write home about. Mostly because a lot of it burned off, sadly. Am I an otter? You and Jeremy are definitely twinks. And Jake is a twunk.” Michael grimaced. “Ew, ew, okay,” he said, “you’ve lost all rights to any nicknames. From now on, I’m calling you Richard and only Richard.” Rich gave a small whine. “Baby, no. Come in shnookums, forgive me. Sweetie Pie. My love. Sexy. Honey Bunches. My Adonis.”

After a minute of on the spot pet names, Rich ran out and then pulled up his legs and sat criss cross in the seat. “So, Michael,” he said, “you're adopted right?” Michael shook his head. “No, artificially inseminated. That’s why I look like Diane. They chose her because Samantha can't give birth. So they picked a donor, who I guess is technically my dad, and nine months later, I was birthed into the world.” Rich wasn't aware of this story. “Do you ever… wonder about him?” Michael shook his head. “A few years ago, they gave me his file. I was excited to know about the other half of my DNA, and I’ll admit I did wonder what it would be like to have a dad. But in the end, I realized he wasn't my dad. He’s just a guy even if I am technically apart of him…” Michael looked sad and now Rich felt bad. “Oh, crap,” he said, “sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any feelings that were put deep down.” Michael shook his head. “No, it’s nothing like that,” he said half lying, “besides, in a way, Mr. Heere was like a dad. I’ve known him as long as I’ve known Jeremy. One time, a couple of years ago, when I was recently out, Jeremy, his dad, and I were walking through the mall and a couple of guys from school shouted a… very rude slur at me. My heart completely sunk and I felt paralyzed and almost ready to cry on the spot. Then Mr. Heere absolutely laid into them for a solid ten minutes. I had never seen such anger in his eyes. That’s when I realized there was someone else who loved me like family. That’s why it pissed me off so much when he got divorced and went through that pantsless depression.” Rich looked at Michael in amazement. He had never talked to Mr. Heere, but he had remembered a couple of conversations he had with Jeremy while they were both squipped where they both bitched about their dads. It seems like they were better now, though. 

“So,” Michael said, “why’d you ask me about my origins?” Rich twiddled his thumbs. “I was just thinking about my family and I got thinking about yours. I’m just really shaky feelin.” They parked near the bus station and Michael took Rich’s hand and squeezed it tightly. They said nothing. They just looked each other in the eyes and shared a long kiss. Then they got out of the car. They stood a good twenty feet from the bus as it was letting people off. Rich was grasping on the back of Michael’s sleeve. “Also,” Rich said, “I haven't mentioned anything about me being bi or having a boyfriend so we’re going to have to pretend we’re not for right now. I’m gonna tell him, I swear. Just not immediately ya know it’s not exactly how you start off a conversation after a four-year reunion and-” Michael put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude,” he said, “I get it. I might’ve been out for a while, but I was closeted a lot longer. I’m not gonna think any less of you.” Rich smiled and then quickly pinched Michael on the butt. “Thanks, babe,” he said as Michael gave a small yelp.

They watched people leaving one after another until finally after Rich let out a small gasp as they saw him come out. He was about 6’4, almost a foot taller than Rich, with messy chestnut brown hair that he tried to tuck behind his ear as to keep it out of his eyes. His face looked clean shaven like he did it this morning. He wore a long-sleeved black and white baseball tee and jeans. Michael noticed also that his shirt was tight fitting and he could make out that his figure looked like he was naturally bulky and toned, but he also looked… thin. Come to think of it, he also looked tired. Rich said he was working while he was in college and that has to do a number on your mental and physical health. His eyes also looked tired with some dark bags under them.

He looked around a bit as to search and then his eyes landed on Michael and Rich. He stared at them for a second on confusion and then began to fast walk towards them, his luggage in hand. Halfway there he dropped his luggage and they heard him scream “Richie!” Tears began welling up in Rich’s eyes as he ran directly for him and yelled “Maxie!” Then they collided into each other almost knocking each other to the ground as they wrapped each other in a big hug. Michael slowly made his way over to them and saw them both crying in their deep embrace. Max was almost on one knee so his face was next to Rich’s. It reminded Michael of those videos of soldiers coming back from war and surprise their loved ones. Dammit, now Michael was about to cry. Max then pulled back a bit to look at Rich. “I missed you baby brother,” he said, “I hardly recognized you. You look so… different. But I could just tell it was you.” Rich laughed a bit. “I missed you too, Maxie,” he said. “God, we’re crying so much like it’s been decades.” Max smiled. “Four years still seem like forever. I’m sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was just so busy and I didn't know if you wanted to see me if you were like mad at me for leaving.” Rich squeezed Max around his waist in a bear hug and almost picked him up. “I love you,” Rich said, “I always have. I’m glad I get to see you again.” Okay, now Michael was crying.

Max put his hand on Rich’s face. “I appreciate you not growing since I’ve been gone,” he said with a shit eating grin identical to Rich’s, “You're just as tiny and cute as I left you. Albeit buffer. And blonder. And purpler.” Max touched his tuft of purple hair. Rich punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You look different, too. You look tired. And frailer. And how do I say it gently? Like shit.” They both laughed. “Yeah,” Max said a little sadly, “college and job doesn't leave you a lot of time on self-care.” They finally pulled apart completely and then Max laid his eyes on Michael. “So who’s you're friend?” he asked as he dried his eyes. “Oh,” Rich said, “this is my friend, Michael Mell. Michael, as you can tell, this is my big bro Max.” Max shook his hand. “Thanks for taking care of my little brother,” he said. “Yeah, I’m taking care of him all right,” Michael replied with a slight red hue in his face. Max looked a little confused but then Rich quickly took Max’s bag and said, “Let’s head to the car.”

On their way back to Rich’s house, Max talked about what he’s been doing since he’s been in college. How he was finally a senior and was working towards becoming a programmer. He wanted a job that made good money but he wouldn't hate later in life. His job as a waiter at an Olive Garden and his apartment he shares with four other guys. About the girls he’s dated and he how he only had two serious relationships that left him “heartbroken.” The whole time, though, he was holding onto Rich’s shoulder from the backseat almost like he was scared to be separated from him. “But enough about me,” he said, “what’ve you been up to, Richie?” Richie. Maxie. Mikey. Jakey. Jerry. Man, they really are brothers. 

“Oh,” Rich said nervously, “we’re home.” They pulled up to Rich’s house. Michael heard Max from the back seat mumble “Yeah, home.” He then said in a normal voice “Is dad home?” Rich shook his head. Max then tightened his grip on Rich’s shoulder. “How has…” he then reluctantly looked at Michael. “He knows about all that,” Rich said, “all my friends do.” Michael saw Max smile from the corner of his eye. “Does he still hit you?” he asked firmly. Rich reluctantly nodded. “But it’s been less and less especially since I have friends I hang out now. And now it really doesn't hurt it’s more like a sting and the last time was months-” Max interrupted. “That doesn't excuse it!” he yelled angrily, “any of it.” Rich turned around. “You're right,” he said, “but let’s just drop it for now. I don't want you two to start fighting when he comes home. Please.” Max looked heartbroken that Rich had to beg him not argue. When Max and their dad fought it always scared Rich. Afterward, Max had always found Rich hiding under the covers with Max’s headphones on. He saw eight-year-old Rich again in his pleading face. “Sure, Teddy,” Max said with a small smile, “anything for you.”

“Teddy?” Michael asked trying to somehow connect the names Rich and Teddy. Rich turned red. “No!” He quickly protested. Max laughed. “When we were really little and Rich was just a toddler,” he began to explain, “he would always hold my hand wherever we went. People said he was like my little teddy bear that I carried everywhere so I just call him Teddy sometimes.” Rich was getting out the car and the two followed. “I am already done with you!” He said to Max. He laughed as they all walked inside. As soon as they entered, Max seemed to survey the house like a social worker making sure it was fit for Rich to live in. “Hasn't changed much, has it?” Rich asked. Max moved his mouth from one side to the other. “Not really,” he said, “let’s go see my room though. I wanna put my shtick up.” As he ran upstairs, Michael mouthed to Rich “Shtick?” and he shrugged. “He doesn't like to curse,” he said. 

They followed Max up the stairs and entered his room. It was a fairly ordinary looking room. It had a couple of anime posters and a football poster. Michael thought this guy was definitely diverse in his tastes. Rich pointed at his Dragon Ball Z poster. “How did you ever become popular?” he asked, “you were such a weeb.” Max smirked. “Big talk for someone who begged me for a body pillow of Blair from Soul Eater for his twelfth birthday,” Rich’s face went red. “You should be glad I said no, I was protecting you from yourself. Also, I wouldn't say I was popular. I just had friends in a lot of different groups. I was just nice to everyone.” He then faceplanted into his bed and nuzzled into his blankets. “Oh, so it was that easy?” Rich mumbled and Michael tried giving him a couple pats on the back. Max then sat up in his bed and did a quick survey of his room like he felt something was wrong. Then he narrowed his eyes on the far wall and stared at it for a couple of seconds. He got up, walked over and pointed at a nail stuck in the wall. “Yo,” he said, “what happened to my Jason mask? I had it hanging here before I left.” He scratched his head. Rich went pale for a few seconds but managed to keep his composure. “Oh,” he said nervously, “I borrowed it. And then I lost it.”

Max had a pouty look on his face. Then he walked over to Rich and surprised him by lunging towards him and quickly putting him a headlock. “What did I tell you about stealing my stuff ya little nerd?” he said with a big smile on his face. There was no anger in his voice he just seemed to want an excuse to pick on Rich. They both liked to embarrass their loved ones. “I think you need to be reminded who the elder brother is,” he said as he starting viciously rubbing his knuckles on Rich’s scalp and laughing maniacally. “Hey!” Rich said through a laugh, “you haven't seen me in years and you give me a noogie?!” Rich was trying to gain leverage and grabbing onto his brother. “Ha,” Max said, “I gotta make up for lost time little brooo-” he was interrupted by Rich managing to hit the back of Max’s legs causing him to buckle and fall to the ground and Rich took the opportunity to try to get on top of him. However, Max managed to push him off so now they were both on the ground wrestling each other. Michael kind of felt awkward in this situation. Like he was intruding in this brotherly bonding. Although he had to admit the scene left him a bit… hot under the collar. He was watching his boyfriend and an older version of him wrestling on the ground all hot and sweaty. Laughing adorably in this manly display of- okay this isn't the time for gay thoughts.

They were both now standing up grappling each other with Max over Rich trying to push him to the ground. Max then took the opportunity to grab Rich’s sweatshirt and pull it over his head to blind him. Then he quickly let go of Rich and backed away from him. “Man, what the hell?” Rich said pulling his sweatshirt off so it was now hanging off his wrists. Unaware of the situation, he was still smiling. “Why you gotta play dirty like… that?” He saw Max looking at him in horror and then he looked at Michael who’s eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between the two of them trying to gauge the room. Rich finally figured out what Max was looking at: his burn scars all over his body. “Rich, what the fuck?!” he said shakily but still with great anger in his voice. Rich was taken aback not by his shouting, but by the cursing. When they were kids, Max took their mom’s no swearing policy very seriously. Rich less so. Michael’s heart was stopped. He didn't know what to do in this situation. 

“Did he do this to you?” Max demanded. “I swear to God, I will kill him. I will end him.” Rich walked slowly towards him, his sweatshirt still off. “Nononono,” he said quickly, “I swear it wasn't. He had nothing to with this.” Max calmed down a bit but that was because he was choking up. “Then who,” he said sobbing and he put his hands on Rich’s shoulder and lightly ran his fingers over his scars, “who did this to my baby brother?” Rich pushed his hands off him. “Nobody,” he said as he pulled his sweatshirt back on, “well not nobody. It was me. It was all my fault.” Max took a step back. “What happened to you,” he said and Rich looked like his worst fears had come true, “I know it’s been a long time, but you look like a completely different person and I feel like you're keeping some big secret from me. But it’s all my fault, isn't it? I just left you here. Didn't look back. God, why did I just expect everything to be the same? I mean, you're almost a senior for God’s sake.” Rich grabbed Max by both his shoulders. “No. You stop that right now,” he said, “you hear me? I did change a lot and I've been lying to you a lot already about what’s happened to me the last four years. But if I tell you, I’m scared you won't believe me. And I’ve done so many horrible things. I don't know if you'll look at me the same way again. I’m scared of so much going wrong.” Rich hugged himself and sobbed to himself. “So scared,” he said softly. Michael instinctively went towards him to comfort him but Max stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rich. “I love you,” he said which caused Rich to open his eyes and look up at his brother. His voice was now soft but still slightly broken. “No matter what you’ve done or what you do that will never change. You mean everything to me, Rich. Ever since you were born I’ve wanted to protect you. I don't know if you can understand that, but I love you more than anyone else in this world. I know I haven't shown it in the past four years, but I want to show you now. Please talk to me, Richie.” They separated and Rich looked at him, smiled, and nodded. “I guess… we have a lot to talk about,” he said knowing fully how hard that was going to be.

Michael could tell he had no place being in this room now. This was all up to them now. He walked up behind Rich and put a hand on his back. “Hey,” he said, “I’m gonna head out, ‘kay? I promised my parents I would be home soon.” As he left Rich grabbed his hand. “Wait a sec,” he said taking a deep breath. He pulled Michael to him and still holding his hand, he turned to Max. “This is the first thing I want to tell the truth about,” he said, “Michael isn't really my friend. I mean, he is my friend, but he’s more than that. He’s… my boyfriend. I don’t know how you feel about that so if not…” He gave Michael a peck on the cheek. “Suck it?” Max gave a small chuckle. “Dude,” he said, “I've been at college for four years. That’s like the LGBT spawning ground. Not me though. Will admit I tried kissing a guy. Wasn't into it. Very rough. I’m happy for you. As long as this is a good thing and not a fling. Oh, so that’s what he meant by the yeah I take care of him thing. How long have you two been dating?” Rich went red and gave a nervous chuckle. “Three days,” he said, “but there was like a lot of like sexual tension and deep feelings and I really like him and he really likes me. At least I’m pretty sure he does.” He looked to Michael. “No, Rich,” he said sarcastically, “all that flirting was because I was on the fence.”

Max chuckled again. “So how long have you known you're gay-” Rich cut him off. “Bisexual, Maxie,” he said, “I like guys and girls. I just really like a certain boy,” he nudged Michael and he blushed. Max laughed and hugged both of them in a big bear hug. “Okay, I love you two together. I want a full sitcom where you two share an apartment and get through life’s daily struggles with the power of your love.” Then he whispered to Michael. “You better not hurt him. Ever.” Michael just smirked. “Same could be said to you,” he said. “Ooh,” Max said, “you're snarky, too. I respect that.” Rich looked unamused. “Okay boys,” he said, “Both you're dicks are big now calm down.” Max just turned to Rich and smirked. “I know you’ve seen my dick, but have you seen both of ours?” Rich pushed him away, his face red. “Welp,” Michael said, “on that note, Imma head out.” He then gave Rich a long and passionate kiss. Weirdly enough, Max could have sworn Michael looked at him for a split second, almost like he was trying to spite him. Then he walked out. “So they've seen each other’s dicks?” he said to himself, “Siblings are weird.” And he got in his car and drove off. Max turned to Rich. “So,” he said, “I’m hungry. I’m gonna make us some food like I used to and you're gonna tell me everything that’s happened.” He put an arm around Rich and Rich returned the gesture. “I would like some five pm pancakes,” Rich said as they walk towards the kitchen. “Anything for you, little brother.”

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna save the D&D fluff till after chapter 10 which is the real end and everything after that will be fluff that will come at random. Thanks for reading!


	9. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many confrontations and plotlines as Rich and his brother, Max, try to talk about what happened to Rich last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have an excuse for why this took so long except some bad writer's block, but after that, it went pretty smoothly. Warning, it does get dark here near the end, but it does have a happy ending. This is a long one.

Jeremy hadn't taken his dad’s car today and Michael was with Rich so he couldn't drive today. Luckily, Christine’s house was a pretty short walking distance from the school and it only took about twenty minutes to get there. This is the first time Jeremy had been to Christine’s and he really didn't know what to expect. They didn't talk much about her home life. Christine mostly liked to focus the conversation on Jeremy and he hoped that wasn't some kind of red flag. He hoped her home life wasn't like Rich’s. “We’re here,” Christine said loudly in a happy and sing-songy tone. Jeremy looked and saw a normal house in the suburbs and hoped that was good. Rich’s house did look a bit… haunted. Though Jeremy would never say that out loud. As they walked inside, the first thing Jeremy heard was a lot of noise that sounded like children. Jeremy did recall that Christine said she wasn't an only child but didn't elaborate further.

They walked into the living room and Jeremy actually sees someone there he recognizes. He sees Dustin Kropp standing in the living room with both his arms up and two small children, both boys and by the looks of it twins, were hanging off his arms like he was their dad. Also, there was a younger girl standing next to him, staring up at him and bouncing on her toes as though she was waiting her turn. In a nearby window sill, Jeremy also saw a girl sitting with a book but she was looking at the kids and Dustin. She looked around thirteen with long black hair.

Dustin and the kids were laughing, but when Dustin turned to see Christine with a frown on her face, he almost dropped the kids and laughed nervously. “Oh,” he said, “hey, Chrissy.” Christine crossed her arms. “Why weren't you at rehearsal?” she asked, “You didn't even text me or anything.” Dustin sat on the floor hiding behind the three kids in obvious fake fear. “I didn't feel like it. I got high and wanted to have some fun so I came here to play with my favorite cousins.” He hugged the three kids and they all gave pleading eyes. Christine just speed walked over to Dustin and grabbed him by the ear. “Ow, ow, ow,” he said as she pulled him out of the living room into the nearby hallway out of earshot of the kids but Jeremy could still hear. “What did I tell you about coming here when you're high?” he heard Christine whisper, “And don't mention it when you're around them! I don't want you to influence them like that.” Jeremy heard what sounded like Dustin scoffing. “Christine, just chill, okay?” he said, “I’m not hurting anything and they don't even know what weed is.” Christine gave a small stomp. “Jasmine does,” she hissed, “she’s thirteen. I don't want her thinking it’s okay.”

“Oh my God, Christine,” Dustin groaned, “First of all, weed is not that dangerous so it won't kill her and the second thing is you can't babysit them all your life. You gotta let them fly free and every once in a while.” Christine was getting angrier. “You know what, I don't care what you think. You're just a stoner who does what he wants and thinks everything is just going to fall into his lap with no plans whatsoever. Do what you want but keep it away from my little siblings. And if you come here high again, I won't let you come here again.” Jeremy had expected Dustin to blow up, but he just heard him laugh. “Man you're always so cute when you're angry,” he said, “like a bear cub without claws or teeth.” Jeremy heard Dustin walking back so he pretending he wasn't listening to that entire conversation.

“Come back here,” Christine started, “we are not-” Dustin spun around on his heel and pointed a finger at Christine. “You're just mad that I’m here so you can't just make out with your boyfriend.” He then pointed to Jeremy and his and Christine’s faces both went red. A flustered Christine tried to choke out “You little… you know that’s not-” Dustin then leaned down and gave Christine a peck on the forehead and turned to leave. “Bye, Chrissy,” he said with a smirk and Jeremy also noticed he might have winked at him as he left. As soon as the door closed, Christine started curling and uncurling her fists as she said nothing. Jeremy had never seen her short-tempered or angry. At least not this kind of angry it was usually a passionate angry. Almost a righteous anger. But this was the kind of anger that reminded him of his parents, weirdly enough. Jeremy tried to calm her down by putting his arm around her shoulder. “Christine,” he said and she was unresponsive. She was very upset as she was frowning and her head was down. Jeremy tried another tactic. “Christine,” he said again but this time in a more sing-songy voice. “Christine,” he repeated and kissed her on the cheek and putting his hands on her waist. He caught a glimpse of a smile break across her face. One last time in his sing-songy voice he said her name and lightly dug his fingers into her sides. She started laughing and her usual smile was on her face. She turned around and gave Jeremy a long kiss.

“I’m sorry, Jeremy,” she said, “I wish you didn't have to see that. It’s just that sometimes he gets me so mad and brings out the worst of me. I don't know how he does it he can just make me say things I regret. I feel bad I know I hurt his feelings he just hid it well. He really is a kind and unselfish person. I’ve known him since we were little kids. But something about him has been different and I can't put my finger on it. He’s become less motivated than usual but maybe it’s just…” she trailed off. Jeremy brushed her hair behind her ear. “It’s okay. I understand a lot. When people you love hurt you it hurts ten times more and double that if it’s your family. When my dad went through his… thing, I felt so angry at him for just checking out on me. Whenever I talked to him, I just spit venom at him. I was just blind with hurt. But it got better. Both ends have to want to try. Just try giving him a little space. For now.” Christine nuzzled into Jeremy. “Thanks, Jeremy,” she said and they both heard a simultaneous eww from the twin boys.

Christine turned to all the kids. The oldest one, Jasmine, was now sitting next to the kids. Christine put her hands on her face in embarrassment. “Guys, I’m so sorry you had to see that,” she said, “I love Dustin as much as you all do, but when you get older, things get complicated and human emotion because more complex and it is all just a mess.” The kids just nodded slowly pretending to understand the duality of man and the complexity of emotions. “But putting that aside. Jeremy, I want you to meet my little brothers and sisters. First, there’s Jasmine,” the funny thing about Jasmine is her appearance and disposition seemed to contradict each other. She was dressed in mostly black with waist length hair that covered an eye. Yet she had a smile as bright as Christine’s. Jeremy shook her hand and she seemed to almost blush. “And these are the twins, Matthew and Patrick,” Jeremy leaned down and put both of his hands down for a high five and each of them accepted. One was in a green collar shirt and the other was in a red and blue striped shirt and he had a couple of teeth missing. The one in green said “I’m Matthew and we are eight,” then the one in stripes said, “And I’m Patrick and I love my brother!” Patrick then wrapped his arms around Matthew and smooshed their cheeks together and looked up at Jeremy which caused his heart to melt. “They're putting on the cute act. They want you to like them.” Jeremy snickered. “Well, it’s working,” he said as he rustled their hair. “And finally my youngest sister Stephanie.” Stephanie was in overalls and her hair was cut short. She seemed shyer than the others but also shook Jeremy’s hand. “I also have an older brother, Gregory, but he’s in college.” Jeremy was reminded that Rich’s brother came home today and right now he was with Rich and Michael. Hope all that was going well.

“Hey, Mr. Jeremy?” Patrick asked. “What is it bud?” Jeremy responded, “And you can just call me Jeremy.” He smiled. “We were just wondering,” Patrick started and Matthew finished, “are you gonna marry Christine?” Again Jeremy and Christine’s face simultaneously turned red. “Um, I don't think right now. I don't know what she wants and we’ve only been together a couple of months…” The boys were giggling now. Jeremy got a smirk on his face. “Oh, you think that’s cute, eh?” he said as he grabbed each twin in an arm and with a surprising amount of strength, he lifted them both in the air and started spinning around. They were all laughing as Stephanie backed up and sat in a chair and Jasmine returned to her window sill. Christine watched the scene of Jeremy playing with her brothers. An image came to her mind in a flash that was unexpected. An older Jeremy playing with their children. “Marrying and starting a family with Jeremy Heere,” Christine thought, “that really is an… interesting thought.”

After about an hour of roughhousing with the boys, Jeremy and Christine made their way upstairs to Christine’s room. “Whoo,” Jeremy said breathing heavily and clearly sweaty, “they really do take a lot out of you. I’m surprised I was able to carry them both. I guess all that stage work has made me a tier above anemic.” Jeremy laughed. Now that he had mentioned it, Christine had noticed Jeremy’s physical appearance had changed. Not that he was buff or anything, but it was like he wasn't as sickly. Like he wasn't about to throw up constantly. When he had the squip, even though he looked more toned, he still looked… unhappy. Like there was still a darkness around him. But now Jeremy was glowing and his smile now seemed completely genuine. Christine guessed that this was some kind of placebo effect since Jeremy actually enjoyed being himself since he was around more positivity. Thinking about this made her happy and she kissed him on the nose ignoring the sweaty taste left on her lips.

“I’m gross,” Jeremy said with a red face, “why would you do that?” Christine smiled. “You're never gross to me, Jeremy.” Jeremy pressed his forehead against hers. “You're so good to me,” he said. Jeremy stared into her eyes and his face twisted a bit. He had to tell her now. He had to swallow all fear for her. The one who gave him a chance even though he didn't deserve the time of day. “Christine,” Jeremy started, “I need to tell you something. Don't worry it’s nothing bad. Probably. Let’s just sit down.” Christine sat down on her bed with Jeremy holding both her hands. “So I’ve realized something about myself recently and you have the right to know,” Jeremy said, “I am bisexual.” Christine let out an immediate sigh of relief. “Oh thank God,” she said, “I thought you were going to say the squip is back or something.” Jeremy smiled. “How long have you known?” She asked. “I don't know, really,” Jeremy replied, “I just admitted it yesterday. But I remember weirdly having crushes on fictional characters when I was a kid. Though I didn't know it was a crush it was more like ‘This character is my favorite but I don't know why. I just like looking at him.’ Man those were some obvious signs. Heh. So it doesn't bother you at all?” Christine almost looked offended. “Why would it?” Jeremy pursed his lips together. “I was just scared you might be paranoid of other guys. Or scared you would think I’m using you as some kind of straight cover.” Christine just raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” she asked knowing the answer. “No, I’m just a coward,” he said and Christine put his head in her hands. “Hey, stop,” she said softly, “we’ve talked about this. You're not bad like you say you are. You're only human.”

“Well, ya know,” Jeremy started, “most human beings would know that what I did was wrong and would have said no.” Christine frowned. “Rich didn't. You don't think he’s a bad person.” Jeremy shook his head. “He didn't have anything left to lose. He didn't leave anyone in the dust. Unless you count me, I guess, but it’s still different.” Christine tried to snap Jeremy out of his episode. “It’s in the past, Jeremy. I’m not going to deny the fact that what you did was bad, but please stop letting it hurt you. You were a victim, too.” Jeremy inhaled and exhaled. He nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

With a smile, he said, “All your siblings are adorable, by the way.” That image flashed across Christine’s mind again. “Do you want kids, Jeremy?” Christine blurted out but then froze. It was unlike her to be so invasive. Jeremy just thought for a second but then nodded. “Yeah. I think I’ve always wanted a family. I think I would like a few kids maybe not as many as your family has but maybe three or four. Uh.. do you want kids?” Jeremy asked nervously. Christine nodded. “Of course I want kids. Not to brag, but I am the most motherly seventeen-year-old on the planet. And I think I just want a family like I have now. I really love my siblings and I want to have that again when I’m older. I just don't know if I’ll be able to focus career and family.” Jeremy held Christine’s hand and said, “We’d be good parents.” Christine nodded and smiled.

A strange and malevolent thought crossed Christine’s mind. “Are we… good together? Should we be together?” she asked and Jeremy’s heart nearly stopped and exploded at the same time. “Wh-what do you mean?” Jeremy said shakily. Christine wasn't looking at him and didn't seem to notice his nervousness. “Well,” she started, “I just feel like something is… off with us. Like there is something we haven't talked about.” Jeremy looked confused. “Like what,” he said, “we had a really in-depth conversation about what I did, why I did it, and how unbelievably sorry I am.” Christine turned to him. “I know that. Trust me, I know that. I’m just scared.” Jeremy looked at her softly. “Of what? Please tell me. I want to know. I want to help you.” Christine clenched her bedsheets in her hands. “I’m scared we shouldn't be together. Like it isn't right for us to be together because of our history. If I’m with you, does that make me weak?”

Jeremy tried putting his hand over hers. “Do you want to be with me?” he asked. Christine nodded. “Of course I do. But I don't know if it’s the right thing to do. Or if it’s a healthy thing. It’s like if someone cheats on you and you still want them back and they are genuinely sorry and it was something they really regret, is it right to take them back? Am I weak if I want them back? Forgiving you is different than giving you another chance.” Jeremy’s stomach twisted into a knot. After a moment of silence. Christine turned to him. “Say something. Just give me a reason. Tell me I’m wrong.” Jeremy shook his head. “I don't know if I can, Christine,” he said, “I don't think it’s my place to say. Of course, I want you to be with me. But if you feel like you shouldn't be even if you want to, it should be your decision. My opinion is completely biased.” Christine looked at him and her eyes started to water as she slapped her palm on her forehead. “God,” she said, “I can't believe I’m asking you to tell me what to think. I really am weak. I’m just a pushover.” Jeremy took her hand and pulled it away from her face. “No, you're not,” he said, “Why would you think that about yourself?” Christine shuffled a bit. “Because I’m too ‘nice.’ All my life, I’ve tried being nice and to be kind to people. I thought that was the right thing to do. But now people just take advantage of me or don't take me seriously. I mean, you saw how Dustin treats me, he said I was a toothless, clawless bear cub. People treat me like I’m some pure cinnamon roll just because I’m not cynical, sarcastic, or swear in every other sentence. That doesn't make me some child. I know about people and dirty things. I've been on the internet. I’ve been on Tumblr. It’s just so condescending. The only people who take me seriously are the kids and that’s because they're all too young to know better. Once they're older, they’ll realize how easy it is to not listen to me.”

Jeremy wrapped an arm around Christine. “C’mon, Christine,” he said, “don't say that. You are one of the strongest people I know. You know how hard it is to be nice to people who are mean to you. It takes incredible self-control. Your problem is you have such a kind heart, you're too worried about what is ‘right’ and ‘wrong’. Not everything is simply black and white and nothing can dictate the decisions you make except you. And just because some people don't listen to you doesn't mean you're weak. That means they underestimate you. It is up to you to prove them wrong and I know you can. Every day, you show me what you're capable of. You lead everyone in the drama club and put the play together almost single-handedly. You are not weak.” Christine hugged Jeremy, nuzzling her face into his chest. “Thank you, Jeremy. You're a great boyfriend.” Jeremy’s face went red and as he held Christine.

“Also,” Jeremy said and Christine looked up at him, “if we’re being honest with our problems in this relationship, I feel like we… we don't talk a lot about ourselves. I know you know a lot about me and my problems which is more most people know about each other on the first month of a relationship. But I don't think we know a lot about the small things about each other. We never went to the ‘get to know you’ part of us. I didn't really know how many siblings you had. I don't know much about your other interests or what your favorite color is. I want to know more about you and your random likes and dislikes.” Christine smiled and kissed Jeremy on the nose. “I wanna know more about you too. And my favorite color is green. A bright green.” Jeremy smiled. “Mine is blue. I also like… anime?” Christine gave a small giggle at Jeremy’s unsureness. “Matthew likes anime too and Patrick makes fun of him for it. But I've seen him watching it while Matthew is pretending to play his game.” Jeremy laughed. “Let’s see,” Christine started, “I am the second oldest out of the six of us. I found out my love for theatre when I was five and I was in my school’s production of Romeo and Juliet and I was Juliet…” And then they stayed snuggled together, talking for the rest of the night.

Michael parked in his driveway and stared at his steering wheel and gave a loud sigh. “Richie, babe,” he said to himself, “I hope you know what you're doing.” He got out of his car and walked inside and as he passed the living room he heard a throat clearing. He looked inside and saw his moms both sitting in chairs looking at him sternly. Michael cocked his hand a bit. “Have you two been sitting there and waiting for me to come home?” he asked. Samantha waved her hand. “Not important,” she said, “Sit down. We’re having this conversation now.” Michael gave a reluctant sigh and sat down on the couch in front of his parents. “So what do you wanna start with?” He asked, “I guess there is a lot to unpack here.” Samantha opened her mouth to speak but Diane blurted out “Your new boyfriend. How did you end up with Richard Goranski of all people?” Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was going to suggest we start with his and Jeremy’s fight, but okay let’s get to the juicy stuff.” Diane got a little red in the face. Michael smiled. Diane was always the one who kept up with gossip that floated around their community and Samantha was the one who kept the house organized and most affairs. They were a classic case of opposites attract but that didn't go without a few clashes now and again.

“Um,” Michael started, “I admit it was unexpected. But we work. He’s sweet and loving and we have more in common than you’d think.” As he spoke, his parents noticed he talked almost as if he was enchanted. “But how did that even happen,” Samantha asked, “Didn't he bully you and Jeremy for over a year? Write ‘riend’ on your backpack? How did all of that just disappear?” She sounded angry and confused. She gave an exhale. “Let’s just start from the beginning. This all started with the fight. What happened? What did Jeremy do?” Michael panicked for a second as he realized that he couldn't tell them about the squip. They would never believe him. He was going to give them some sort of half truth. “I… He, um… Rich told him…” his whole face was hot now and was terrified. “Mikey,” Diane said, “why don't you want to tell us. We’ve always been so close. You’ve never been like this. Do you think you can't trust us?” she started to cry. “If you had a dad, you’d have another man here to trust. My parents were right, two women can't raise a kid. We probably made you gay. If you had regular parents…” She buried her head in her hands. Michael got up and went to his mom and put his hands on hers and took her hands away. Samantha put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Mom, don't say things like that,” Michael started, “You two have always loved me no matter what. That’s all I’ve ever needed. It’s just hard to talk about. Hard to get my thoughts in order. Just give me a second, okay? Never doubt if you're a good parent. Also, I've always liked boys I don't think you had much say in it.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Diane nodded. Michael sat down and after a couple minutes of silence and Michael staring at the ground, he inhaled deeply and looked at both of them. “I guess this starts with Rich, really. Freshman year, he was like me and Jeremy. He was a loser who didn't have any friends, a girlfriend, or anybody who cared about him. Only his brother who went to college just recently. He hated everything about himself. He hated that he was missing out on all the fun in his life. I think he might have been ready to end it all.” Michael choked a bit trying to not imagine it. “Then he found a way out. He found a… coach of sorts. It-They told him what to do to be popular. They told him what to say, how to act, what to be into, they’d tell him how awful he was and how he needed to change. How he was ugly, terrible, and not deserving of love.” Now Michael was getting angrier as he thought of how the squip treated Rich for over a year. “They made Rich bully us even though he didn't want to. If he didn't do what they said, they would punish him and he couldn't do anything to stop because they were his only hope. And he put up with that to be popular for a year.”

“Jeremy felt like that, too. He felt like a loser who wasn't good at anything or good for anything. And I didn't tell him otherwise. I kind of pushed it aside and said ‘own being a loser’ instead of building him up. So naturally, he was desperate. And Rich told him about the… coach and he went through the same thing. And they told him to stop being friends with me. He ignored me until the Halloween party.” Michael winced at the memory of the Halloween party which was a good time for literally no one. “The Jake Dillinger one where there was a fire?” Diane asked. “The one that Rich Goranski started,” Samantha added, “I’m surprised the Dillinger parents didn't have him arrested for arson.” Diane and Michael both went wide-eyed. “Sweetie,” Diane said, “Jake Dillinger’s parents left the country after stealing a bunch of money. Jake was living alone at that time.” Samantha’s face went red from her lack of information. “You came home that night very upset,” Diane quickly said, “Did you go to that party?” Michael nodded. “I got out before the fire even started,” he said, “but that’s…” he inhaled again to keep his composure. “I went there to see Jeremy and confront him one last time. I found him in the bathroom and at first he looked happy to see me. But I was angry and hurt already. I tried to tell him of the coach’s… history and how they lead other people to mental breakdowns. He didn't listen and we got into an argument. Then he called me a loser and left. It hurt so much I ended up having a panic attack in the bathroom. I left as soon as my face was dry.” Now his parents looked angry. “If we didn't know Jeremy for twelve years,” Samantha said, “I’d kill him.” Michael tried to calm them down. “Please don't make him feel bad about it,” he said, “he’s been through a lot. We all have. We’ve been through the motions of forgiveness and anger and we’re all past it and tired of it honestly.” He laughed a bit.

“And Rich...he couldn't deal with it anymore, I guess. The lying and abuse. The fire was a mental break and a suicide attempt. He was in a really dark place. No one saw him for weeks and no one cared to call him. Jake broke both his legs and he’s just recently recovered.” Michael changed his sitting position to criss-cross to make himself more comfortable. “Then there was the play,” he said wondering how to half-truth that one, “the night that sent Jeremy to the hospital. The coach had Jeremy spike the potion that everyone in the drama club drank. Jeremy accidentally took too much so that’s why he ended up in the hospital. I… showed up there for some reason I can't explain. I went up there when Jeremy passed out to try to keep him stable while the ambulance showed up. He looked at me and started crying and I hugged him because I was scared he wasn't gonna make it. I saw my best friend happy to see me and I couldn't leave him. He needed me and that’s all I wanted, I guess. To feel needed.” It scared Michael how easy it was for him to make up this lie but it came from feelings of truth and again half-truths. That’s how he felt that night. 

“After that night,” he continued as he saw both his parents with a hand over their mouth, “Jeremy and Rich got rid of the coaches. Coincidentally, Rich and Jeremy shared a room and while Jeremy was asleep, we got to know each other. After I was a bit of a cold-hearted dick but that’s beside the point. I learned more about him and I figured if I could forgive Jeremy, I could forgive Rich. And he looked so… broken. He needed a friend and some part of me couldn't say no. We became friends and after they both got out of the hospital, we all started hanging out and even with Jake which is a whole other can of worms that I don't wanna get into right now. Don't get me wrong, he’s one of the sweetest people I’ve ever meant, but let’s just say he hides his feelings a lot. But before we also became good friends, there were a lot of times where Jeremy would hang out with Christine. So I found myself spending a lot of that empty time with Rich. I learned more about him and helped him through some tough stuff and somewhere along that road, I fell for him. I can't tell you what exactly it is. Weirdly enough I think it’s just that something about him seems… pure? Like after all this shit, he came out some bright and happy person with a childish demeanor and just his presence alone can seem to lift me up.” Michael was smiling again in his entranced tone. He snapped himself out of it. “And we’ve all had some rough patches. We’ve all been trying to help each other out with our problems, but this is probably the happiest we’ve been in a long time. I’m sorry that I blocked you out it’s just seemed like so much that I kind of forgot. Heh.”

His parents looked at each other and simultaneously, they got up and sat on both sides of him and put an arm around him. “That,” Samantha started, “certainly is a lot and we believe you. That’s just… wow.” Diane put her hand on top of Michael’s head. “I wish you would have told us. We hate that you hurt so much without us knowing. But, you're almost an adult and we’re proud that you’ve practiced forgiveness and love and other emotions it takes some adults years to wrap their brain around. You're very mature despite the fact you and Jeremy laugh every time someone mentions the number sixty-nine.” Michael giggled. “I miss being a little kid sometimes,” he said, “it was so much simpler. I would trust everything to adults and I could just snuggle up beside you two and watch movies.” Samantha rested her head on Michael’s. “We can still do that,” she said and Michael gave a hum of approval. “Let’s watch something stupid. If I watch anything remotely emotional right now, I’m gonna cry.” Diane smiled as she got up to go get a blanket. Michael realized or rather remembered something very important. His parents were people. Messy and complicated people who also needed to be taken care of. He hoped that Rich would be able to hold his family together.

Rich was scarfing down his pancakes that Max made like he hadn't eaten in months. Max watched almost impressed as he finished his sixth. When in reality, Rich was just trying to stall as long as his stomach would allow. “Um,” Max started, “I think you've had enough. Eating that much won't make you taller, ya know.” Rich gave him a small punch in the stomach. “Ow,” he said, “you hit harder now, little bro.” Rich laughed as he got up. “Ha ha. Yes, you've gotten weaker,” he said, “Now I can do this.” He then swiftly picks up Max bridal style and carried him upstairs. “And you can't stop me.” Max went a little red as his little brother easily picked him up. “Dude!” he yelled. Rich then threw Max on his bed. Before Max could react, Rich body slammed him and grappled him. “What are you doing?” Max asked. “C’mon, Maxie,” Rich whined, “we haven't played like this in forever.” Max looked at him strangely. “What are you, five?” Rich looked at him with big eyes. Max sighed. “Fine,” he said as he tried to wrap his arm around Rich’s neck, trapping him in a headlock. They wrestled on the bed for a good ten minutes before Max said “Okay, I’m done,” and pushed him off, panting and sweating. “You've gotten weak in your age, old man,” Rich said with a wide smile. “I’m only twenty-two!” he said and then had a look of pain on his face. “Oh my God, I’m twenty-two,” he repeated. They both were staring up at the ceiling.

“Okay,” Max said, “no more stalling. I want to know what all happened to you after I left.” Rich look shifty-eyed. “Stalling? Noooo,” Max shot him a glance. “You promise you’ll believe me? It’s really complicated and… I've done some shit.” Max propped up on an elbow and looked at him. “Rich, I will believe whatever you tell me. I trust and love you.” He grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m here for you.” Rich smiled as he wondered where he should begin. Unlike Michael, he told the whole truth. He started with him buying the squip, becoming popular, what it put him through, bullying Jeremy, giving him one, what he ended up doing, what happened at Halloween, and the play. Then he told him about his experiences in the hospital, his apologies, and his relationship with Michael. “He’s been so good to me,” Rich said, “he’s been patient and understanding without me asking. Even before we started dating. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't kept me grounded. God, he’s wonderful.” Rich looked at Max and his eyes seemed almost glossed over as he processed all the information that was just dropped on him.

“Holy crap,” he said, “You're right, that is really hard to believe.” A panicked look washed over Rich’s face. “But for some reason, I believe you. I could always tell when you were lying. Something about your eyes always gave it away, but I don't see it now. Oh, God. Rich, I can't believe you've been hurt so much.” He sat up and so did Rich. Then Max started to tear up. “Richie,” he said sobbing, “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Rich put a hand on his shoulder. “Wh-why are you sorry?” he asked, “You haven't done anything.” Max breathed for a second to regain his composure. “I forgot about you,” he said Rich raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” he asked. “I left you behind and I…” He sobbed again and punched the bed. After a moment, he took a deep breath.

“When I went off to college,” he started, “I left with the intention of getting my degree and making sure you were taken care of. While I was there, my job and my classes took up all my time and I didn't think of my past. I just thought about getting through the day. And then I made friends who were nice and I loved to hang out with. They distracted me more and more to where I found myself not thinking about you or dad anymore. I started dating and I did it for the first time-” Rich slammed both hands on the bed, “You were a virgin when you went to college!? I thought you had done it before.” Max went red in the face. “Virginity is a social construct. I don't have to bang people I hardly know to have a good time.” He said and Rich had a grin on his face. “I lost mine faster,” he said in a sing-songy voice. “I don't think I would count it if it happened while you had your squip thing, ya elf,” he said and Rich went a little red now. “I guess you're right,” he said. He hadn't done it since the squip incident ended and the only person he would do it with now was Michael. Who wanted to take it slow and he was fine with that. But if they did eventually, what would happen? He had never been with another guy before. Would he top? Is he a secret bottom? Wait, Michael said he was a power bottom. But was that a joke? 

“Sorry,” Max said, “off topic. After a while, I forgot about my past and what’s worse is I didn't care. I was completely ready to leave everything behind and just live for myself. I hated everything that reminded me how much it hurt. You almost became a memory shoved deep down.” He put his hands on Rich’s face, tears streaming down his. “Then you called me, Richie. When I heard your voice, every good memory of you came surging back to me. Like I remembered what I was fighting for. It made me so happy. Please, forgive me.” He pressed his forehead to Rich’s. Rich put both his hands on Max’s face. “Dude,” he said, “I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. You're my big brother. You put me on your shoulders so we could get the treats on the top shelf. You told me that I was cool even when I was crying because the other kids made fun of my lisp. You taught me how to ride a bike and how to cook. You tutored me when I thought I was dumb. You protected me from dad and always put me first. Even when you would sit and fart on my head or leave me hanging on a coat hook by my undies, I always knew that you loved me. That you would protect me. I always knew you would come back.” He hugged Max and Max hugged back tightly as he laughed slightly. “So, are we good?” Rich asked. Max gave him a hard slap on the back. “Of course, Teddy.” They pulled apart and Rich stood up. “So, you wanna watch a movie? Take our minds off sad stuff? I have Michael’s Netflix.” Rich gave a sly grin. Max chuckled and got off the bed. “If it’s not Shrek 2, I’m gonna be super disappointed in you.”

It was pretty early in the morning and Dustin didn't really feel like getting up, much less going to the park to meet Christine. He didn't know why she wanted to see him, but he didn't want to argue. There she was, sitting on a bench and drinking a juice box. He sat down beside her and she didn't turn to him but knew he was there. “We used to come here all the time when we were kids,” she said, “Our parents would take us here and we would spend hours here. Then we got older. We became different types of people.” Dustin cocked his head a bit. “Why did you call me here?” he said annoyed, “It’s like nine in the morning.” Christine turned to him and smiled. It was a smile Dustin hadn't seen directed towards him in a while. It indicated she was happy to see him. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I really am. I didn't mean it.” Dustin gave her an unimpressed look and said in a sarcastic tone “Oh, what did you say yesterday? I was too high to remember.” 

Christine had an upset look on her face. “I’ve always thought of you more as a brother than my cousin. I saw all the good parts of you and all the things you were capable of. I was the first person you came out to, remember? We used to be so close.” Dustin was looking angrier. “And then I became a huge disappointment pothead. I’m not living up to your expectations. I can do better. I’m gonna corrupt your little siblings.” Christine put a hand on his knee. “Stop,” she said, “stop that right now. That’s not how I feel at all. I still love you. I will admit I’m scared for you. You used to be so hopeful of everything. So full of energy and had dreams. I don't know if it’s because of the pot or something else and the pot was just to make it easier. I don't want you to hate me.” Dustin’s face softened. “I don't hate you, Chrissy,” he said slowly, “I just couldn't handle thinking that you were disappointed in me. Like everyone else.” A tear was starting to form in Dustin’s eye but he tried to hide it.

Christine furrowed her eyebrows. “Who thinks you're a disappointment? I will smack someone, I'm small but I pack a lot of power.” Dustin laughed. “Well, there is my and your parents. Your parents really don't want me around the kids and my parents wish they had a different kid.” Christine opened her mouth to deny it but Dustin held up a finger. “Don't say otherwise, Chrissy.” he said, “Did you know my dad is a massive homophobe? He's never said anything to me, but he used to say the F-word, which isn't fuck, by the way, all the time and before I came out, he stopped saying it, but that’s mostly because he doesn't want to lock eyes with me. Mom thinks I'm some kind of alien because I smoke and she can't comprehend that doesn't mean I'm some thug.” Christine pursed her lips. “Well, you are the school drug dealer,” she said and Dustin shot her a glare and Christine froze but then after a second of silence, he just laughed loudly and hugged Christine. “I'm sorry. You've always been good to me and I got angry at you. I have been smoking a bit too much, I guess. I've been trying to forget how much I suck and how I have no future.” He sighed and let go of Christine.

“I’ll make it through all this crap I’ve been feeling. Just promise me you won't give up on me. I'm a hot mess. The hottest mess but still a mess nonetheless.” Christine snorted. “Of course,” she replied, “Just don't give up on your parents. They still love you. I'm sure of it.” Dustin forced a smile. “Can we bring all the kids here later?” he asked, “It would be fun. Promise I’ll be sober.” Christine gave a smile. “It is nice out. Jeremy said something about going with Jake to see Rich’s brother so I'm free.” Dustin chuckled, “Jeremy Heere… he is a cute twink. If you don't want him, let me know I’ll-” Christine gave him a small slap on his shoulder. “Back off, Dusty, he’s mine.” Dustin gave a small snort as they got up and walked on the stone path home.

The morning light shone through the curtains into the Goranski household and hit Rich in the eyes, waking him up. He awoke with his head rested on Max’s shoulder and Max sleeping at an awkward angle and a bit of drool dripping out his mouth. Rich silently laughed to himself. He felt strangely calm in this moment of frozen time. He felt warmth and comfort next to his brother like he had a normal and loving family. But that moment of calm was cut short when he heard their front door slam causing every nerve in Rich’s body to jolt and his heart starting beating faster. Max’s eyes shot open as he came to consciousness. They both turned around and saw their dad walk in. He seemed sober, but also like he just got over a massive hangover. He looked over and saw Rich and Max on the couch. “Oh, yeah,” he said, “you're here now, Max.” Rich could feel his face get hot from nervousness. “Yeah,” Max said in an expressionless tone, “I'm here.” Their dad was taller than both of them and he had the chestnut brown hair that was passed down to the both of them. But unlike the boys, his hair was unkempt and messy. It was long and greasy and he had a beard that looked like it was shaved a few days ago.

“So,” their father said not looking at them, “how’s college?” Max now had a look of disgust on his face. “Why?” he asked, “we both know you don't care.” Their father clenched his fists and Rich heard him utter a familiar phrase. “I am your father,” he said and Max stood up and pointed a finger at him. “No!” he said, “Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare act like you want to start acting like a father. Or like you ever were one. You are not our dad. You piece of shit.” With that last word, Max’s voice broke as he was ashamed that he cursed again. He felt so mad just being in his presence. Rich stood up and tried putting his hand on his back. “Hey, Maxie,” he said, “Try calming down a bit, please.” Max didn't look at Rich and moved away from him. “No,” he said, “He’s sober right now I can tell. He’s going to hear what I have to say and remember it. I'm sorry Rich I know I said I wouldn't start anything, but I can't let it go.” He looked at his dad who at the moment looked catatonic. He looked almost afraid. “Where the hell were you last night, eh? What gutter did you wake up in this time?” Their father put his hand in his face and shut his eyes tight. He obviously had a headache and Max’s shouting didn't help.

Rich didn't like this. Even if Max was making him uncomfortable, this situation didn't feel right. He tried touching Max’s shoulder. “Max please,” he said, “this isn't helping. We can't just act like this and expect him to… be better.” For the first time, their father looked up and looked at Rich. “God,” he said, “you're so much like her. You look like her, talk like her, act like her, you're even short like her,” he chuckled a bit but the chuckle seemed to devolve into a sob. “Oh, you've lost your wife,” Max said with venom dripping from his words, “so you expect us to just feel bad for you? Forget everything because you're such a sad sack? We already knew that you're pathetic.” He sobbed more in his hands. “Stop. Please stop,” he said, “I'm tired of having this nightmare again and again. God, please just let me wake up.” Max wasn't having any of it. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar and shook him. “Stop playing games with me. This isn't a nightmare. The reality is you're a horrible dad and a bad person. Now snap out of it.” He was mad but Rich saw him also crying like he hated doing this. Their dad looked wide-eyed as he backed away from Max. Rich pulled him back. “That’s enough, Max.” He said firmly.

Max looked at Rich and his face softened. “Okay, I’ll stop,” he said. Rich looked at his father who was now sitting on the floor at this point. Some realization came to Rich and looking down at him, he wasn't scared of him. Max was right, he is pathetic. A pathetic human being. Lost like he was. A gross thought crossed his mind but he knew it to be true. They weren't that different. They hurt people out of anger and lashed out from the pure hatred of having bad things happen to them. He sat down in front of his father and took his hand and his father looked at him. “Tell me about Mom,” Rich said, “I never really got to know her as a person.” His dad didn't have a change in expression, but he still spoke.

“She always saw the good in people,” he said, “I think that’s why she stayed with me. She saw something in me. I didn't start drinking when she died. I started way before that. I was a party drunk, but it still destroyed me. She made me stop or she would leave. I stopped. With her around, it was easy. I didn't need it. You two were born and I was so happy. Everything felt perfect. Then she was gone. The night of her funeral, I couldn't cope. I drank and drank and drank until I felt nothing. I heard this whining noise like a siren. It was crying for her I was angry and I couldn't remember anything afterward. I woke up and Max was screaming at me. Then I remembered what I had done. I really was sorry but… it all went downhill from there. As you grew up, you looked more and more like her and I couldn't handle it. I kept getting drunk. I kept hurting you two. All this time flew by before I realized and found out my oldest was coming back fully grown. I stayed out to think. I don't deserve to be your dad. I don't deserve to be alive. Truth be told, I'm just waiting for the day this drinking kills me and you two can collect my life insurance.” Rich looked him dead in the eyes.

“You don't get off that easy,” he said with some anger in his voice, “You don't get to just leave. I remember you before the accident, ya know. I have this one memory of all of us at the pool. We all looked so happy. You taught me how to swim. Max made fun of my floaties. Mom was mostly sunbathing, but I kept catching her looking at us out of the corner of her eye and smiling. I've tried to hold onto that memory for so long.” Rich’s dad reached out to lightly touch Rich’s face, but Rich pushed it away. “But that doesn't make up for the fact that I basically grew up without a dad. Nobody to take me to baseball games or sign me for tee ball. Nobody to ask about girls. Nobody put me on their shoulders to watch fireworks on New Year’s Day. When we were asked to write about our dads for Father’s day, I had to make something up and pretend I had a dad who I could look up to. But that lying just made me hurt more because I realized what I didn't have. Instead, I was scared of my dad. Nobody should be scared of their dad.” He looked at Max. “Maxie, you tried so hard,” he said softly and tears started streaming down his face. He didn't sob, but he looked like a faucet. He turned back to their father. “There is a huge part of me that hates you for all the shit you put me through. But for some reason right now, some other part of me wants to care about you. Wants to help you. There’s a part of me that still loves you. And even though I know this hate is never going to completely disappear, please help me make it smaller. I want us to change. We can never go back to before, I know that better than anyone, but I just want us to change direction. Do you think you can try?”

Their dad looked mesmerized by his words and saw his tears. “Ya know,” he started, “The thing about Goranski men, we’re always emotional. We’re not good at curbing our emotions. For me it seems like a curse, but it looks like you two have learned to make use of it. I know this means nothing, but I'm happy that you two will become better people than me. Better fathers.” He laughed to himself. He got up and leaned against the wall. “So what do you need me to do?” he asked. Rich smiled. “Go to a meeting. I’ll look up when the next one is and where. We get rid of all the alcohol in the house and we’ll go from there.” A somber look was on their dad’s face. “And if I mess up again?” he asked. “Then we’ll try again,” Rich said without doubt. Their dad smiled and he went in for a hug, but Rich backed up. “We’re not there yet,” Rich said a little sad, but it was the truth. Their dad, also upset, nodded slowly. He looked around a little awkwardly. “So… what do we right now?” he asked. Rich also shifted a bit awkwardly. “Um,” he started, “we were actually about to meet my friends and hang out.” Their dad seemed almost aware of something and pulled out his phone. “Shit,” he said, “I need to head to work anyway.” He walked towards the door but turned to the two of them. “I’ll go to a meeting before I come back, I promise. When I get back… can we catch up? Just a little bit.” The brothers nodded. Their dad gave a small smile and left.

Max let out a sigh. “I can't believe that just happened,” he said. Rich, also emotionally drained, leaned against Max but then Max pulled him into a hug. “You've grown into such a strong person,” he said, “Don't forget that.” Rich, again feeling safe and warm, leaned into the hug and in his head he thought “Mom, I think I saved him. I think I saved us. I hope you're watching us.”

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the very last with the storyline and will be super focused on our main couple because I know they were separated this entire time. After this, I want to do more fluff pieces like the D&D and a beach/pool episode. But I don't know if I want to add it on to this one or a separate fic. But I'll think about that later. Thank you for coming this far.


	10. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this finale of the story, Rich and Michael come at a crossroads as a couple as they reveal their insecurities in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part and this is a long one and I mean that this time. Thank you to everybody who's been so supportive of this project. It's been great practice for me as a writer. Been a great self-esteem boost considering this reached over 1000 hits! I can honestly say I'm so happy I started doing this. I do plan to do some cute one-off fluffs in the same universe but later. Enjoy!

It was about ten in the morning and Michael really wanted to be by Rich as soon as possible. He arrived and knocked on the front door and after a few seconds, Rich answered and smiled at Michael. “Hey, babe,” Michael said and leaned down and kissed Rich on the cheek. Warmth spread throughout Rich’s body. Michael thought about last night when he explained the last few months to his parents. He thought about all the crap they had been through and that somehow they ended up together. Just thinking about how lucky he was, he kissed him again on the mouth. Michael could feel Rich smile as their lips were pressed together. They were like this for a couple minutes but they couldn't really tell. Then from behind him, Michael heard someone yell “Gaaaaaaaay.”

Michael and Rich broke apart and turned to see Jeremy and Jake walking up the driving. Jeremy was smirking as he was the one who yelled gay. “Huh,” Rich said to himself, “so that’s what that feels like.” As they made their way to the door Michael and Rich simultaneously punched their best friend on the arm. “Owie,” Jake said in mock hurt, “don't be mad because we caught you two sucking each other’s souls out.” Michael looked Jake in the eyes. “Oh please,” he said, “I have no soul.” Jeremy pushed Michael and Rich inside so they could get in. “Yeah, yeah Michael, he said, “this whole generation is dead inside. You're not special.” Michael looked a bit pouty.

As they all entered the living room, they heard Max walking downstairs. He had just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping wet and over his eyes. He was also more toned than Rich thought. “Oh,” he said, “sorry. I didn't know your friends were here already.” Rich heard a small mumble from Jeremy. “Oh no, he’s hot,” he said and without looking, Rich swatted at Jeremy and hit him in the dick and he bent over and put his hands over his area. “You bitch,” he said in a slightly higher pitched voice. Michael tried giving him a couple pats on the back. 

Max chuckled at them. “Well, I’ll get some clothes on and you can tell me what we’re gonna do because I'm down for whatever.” He walked upstairs and a recovered Jeremy turned to Rich. “So, was your reunion everything you hoped for?” he asked. Rich turned to the three of them. “Actually,” he said, “it went better than expected. A lot better.” Rich then told them of all the events that occurred yesterday and what happened this morning with his dad. Michael and Jeremy looked surprised that they were able to resolve their problems. Jake, however, didn't look happy. “So you're just gonna forgive him?” he asked with anger in his voice. “After everything he did to you, you're just going to let him manipulate you and give him a pass?” Rich tried to stop him. “He’s not manipu-” Jake cut him off.

“Do you know how many times you came to my house with a bruise on your cheek or your arms. Every time I saw you like that, I wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of him for hurting you. That bastard deserves to be in jail.” Jake’s voice was a little shaky. Michael and Jeremy felt very uneasy. Rich, however, looked unphased. “I didn't say I fully forgive him,” he said, “but we can't keep going on at each other’s throats. I made the effort to reach out and thank God it worked.” Jake had his teeth clenched together, but his face softened and he looked upset at himself. Then they heard Max coming downstairs fully clothed this time. “I get it,” he said, “I still don't want to give him a second chance. I still don't really want anything to do with him. But if Rich believes we can be better, I believe in him. And this is his choice.” Jake gave a sad smile. “Sorry,” he said. “Just thinking about someone hurting my best friend like that pisses me off. Especially when there’s nothing I could do.” Jake looked like he was about to tear up, but Rich walked over and gave him a small slap on the chest. “C’mon man,” he said, “you should know by now that this group’s motto is ‘let go of the damn past.’ You're my best bud. That’s all you ever needed to give me.” he smiled. Jake smiled back. “Guess I’m a little jealous, too,” he said, “If I saw my parents again, I don't know if I could forgive them or give them another chance. But I doubt I’ll see them for a long time so it doesn't matter.” There was an awkward silence and Jake’s face turned a bit red. 

“I am happy for you, though,” Jake said nervously, “I hope it all works out.” Jeremy butted in. “Yeah,” he said, “We’re happy you're happy. Even though you just smacked me in the dick.” Rich snickered. Max smiled and walked behind Rich and out his hands on Rich’s shoulders. “Rich,” he said, “I'm gonna embarrass you when I say this. But you three,” he turned to Jeremy, Michael, and Jake. “Thank you for taking care of my little brother while I've been gone. I'm happy that he’s had people who care about him and his well being. And have put up with his dumb ass.” He laughed as he ruffled Rich’s hair. Rich pushed him off. “You're such a sap,” he said, his face red. Jeremy laughed and put an arm around Rich. “Our pleasure,” he said and poked Rich’s cheek. “Little guy keeps us entertained.” Rich glared at him. “I’m glad you've managed to grow a pair, Jeremy,” he said, “but don't make me rip them off.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out a bit. Michael put his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Okay,” he said, “I really don't feel like going out right now and we really don't have any plans. So let’s just hang around here for a bit.” Nobody had a preference one way or the other so they just either nodded or shrugged.

The boys eventually made their way into Rich’s room. Michael, Jeremy, and Jake had all been in Rich’s room on separate occasions but never at the same time. Rich and Jeremy were playing the Xbox since Rich only had two controllers since, again, there had never been more than two people in his room. Michael didn't mind since he was just able to lie on top of Rich as he was on his stomach and simultaneously cuddle and backseat game. Jake was bored so he started poking around Rich’s room and Max was sitting on the floor watching Jeremy and Rich play. After a bit of losing, Jeremy almost threw his controller but managed to keep his composure just long enough to set it down gently and then punch the bed multiple times. “Calm it Jer,” Michael said, “just a game. That my boyfriend is kicking your ass at.” While Jeremy was silently steaming, Jake made a noise from the corner of the room.

“Aww,” he said as he held out a teddy bear, “was this your childhood stuffed animal Rich?” Rich looked at it. It was the get well soon bear that was on his hospital bed. “No,” Rich said, “someone gave that to me in the hospital. I never really knew who left it, but at the time I assumed it was you.” Jake shook his head. “I never knew what hospital you were in.” Rich scratched his head. “Then who?” he asked the room. “Couldn't have been the girls. They didn't know either. Jeremy wouldn't have been able to. Max didn't know. Dad never came to see me. So that only leaves…” Rich and everyone else turned to Michael who looked a bit red as he tried to keep a straight face. “I, uh…” he started, “I got it for Jeremy, but when I came to the room the second time, I noticed that Jeremy already had flowers and stuff sent to him and Rich didn't have any. I didn't want him to think nobody cared and I felt bad because I was mean the day before so I put it there and was kinda cold when you woke up to throw you off.” Rich was dumbfounded but Jake, Jeremy, and Max all gave an aww.

“Michael doesn't like to show that he’s a big softie,” Jeremy teased, “No soul my ass.” He gave Michael a small nudge. “Hush, twink,” Michael replied as he put his foot on Jeremy’s hip and shoved him off the bed causing him to land on Max’s lap. “Oh,” Max said, “hello.” Jeremy had a bored look on his face. “Hi,” he replied as he rolled off his lap and got up. Rich was still staring at Michael. “Babe?” Michael asked, “You okay? Does that upset you-” Michael was interrupted as Rich turned his entire body around and pulled Michael in and planted his lips on his. Michael gladly returned the kissing and slipped his tongue in Rich’s mouth. “Mkay,” Jeremy said heading for the door, “I'm not sticking around for their make out sesh. Don't worry Max, they won't go past second base. Rich won't get pregnant.” Jake stifled a laugh and the three of them awkwardly shuffled out the door. “Man, you're lively today, Jeremy,” Jake said. Jeremy chuckled a bit. “Happens when I'm in a good mood,” he replied and they walked out.

As soon as the door closed, Rich pulled away from Michael a bit, causing him to open his eyes. “I'm going to be selfish right now,” Rich said and Michael raised an eyebrow, “Michael Mell, I love you.” Michael’s heart starting beating rapidly and he didn't know how to respond. He was sure he was about to respond with thanks but Rich saved him. “You don't have to say it back. Not if you aren’t ready. God, we haven't even been dating a week.” Rich looked away a bit as his face got redder but he still had a smile on his face. “Look at what you've done to me. I'm… I love you.” Michael didn't have the heart to tell him this wasn't the first time he said that. Even though he guessed delirium didn't count. Michael smiled. He wanted to say it back, but he felt like he couldn't. He didn't want to say it out of obligation but he would when he felt like the time was right. Instead, he kissed Rich passionately and Rich was just as happy with that answer.

While their make out session was going on, Max, Jeremy, and Jake were relaxing in the living room. Max was on his phone sitting in a chair while Jeremy and Jake were on the couch sitting on opposite ends, backs against the armrests. There was enough room for both of them to have their legs on the couch even though their feet barely touched. And to get comfortable, they had kicked their shoes off. They were also kind of bored and on their phones. Without realizing it, Jake and Jeremy were engaged in a game of footsie and weren't looking at each other. Max looked up from his phone and looked at the two of them. “If you two want to make out too, I can leave,” he said. Jake and Jeremy both paused for a second and looked at their feet and immediately pulled their legs back. “No no no no,” Jeremy said, his face red, “We’re not dating or anything like that. I didn't even realize I was I was doing it.” Jake nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “I guess I was doing it subconsciously. We’re not… no. Heere has a girlfriend.” Max glanced at Jeremy. “Yeah,” Jeremy said, “and if I didn't, Jake is way out of my league anyway.” He kind of laughed at himself.

Jake laughed with him. “I mean,” he said, “so is Christine and you managed to land her.” That comment bothered Jeremy a bit. They were used to light teasing, but he wasn't supposed to agree. Jeremy decided to tease back and say “Well, we know she’s out of yours,” he said and Jake’s face immediately shifted to shock. Jeremy’s face also changed to “I-should-not-have-said-that” and Max easily read the room. “I'm gonna just… get some coffee,” he said and walked out of the room.

Jake and Jeremy had an awkward silence that lasted for about twenty seconds. “Dude,” Jeremy said nervously, “I didn't mean… Sorry. That was a really uncool thing for me to say.” Jake blinked a couple of times. He sighed. “No,” he said, “I struck first. I deserved that. I didn't mean to sound bitter.” Jeremy sighed to himself but still saw Jake looked bothered. Jeremy scooted closer a bit. “Well, are you bitter?” he asked. Jake got an offended look on his face. “Sorry,” Jeremy said quickly, “that came out wrong. Does it bother you? You can say yes. I would understand. It bothered me when you two went out.” Jake’s mouth moved from one side to the other. “A little bit, I guess,” he said. “Sometimes it sucks and sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes I see you two and you're happy and I want that to be me.” Jeremy’s heart hurt for his friend. He wanted to say something but Jake put a hand on his back. “It’s my problem, though,” he said, “don't worry yourself too much. I like you as my friend more than any jealousy I feel.” He smiled. Jeremy couldn't really believe it. Last year, Jeremy would have counted himself lucky if Jake said hi to him. Now he considers him one of his closest friends. It was funny how things worked out.

Jeremy smiled back. “You're a good guy Jake,” he said, “Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” Jake stared at Jeremy for a moment and said “Can I ask you something, Jere?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. Jeremy nodded. “You never had sex with Chloe in my parent’s room, did you?” Jeremy went a little red. He shook his head. “Nope. Still a virgin as always.” his voice cracked a bit. Jake laughed and said “Don't focus on that stuff so much. Sex isn't that great. You can basically serve the same purpose with your hand. And after a while, it becomes monotonous.” Jeremy squinted at Jake. “Did you just humble brag?” Jake chuckled. “So what did happen with Chloe? I never got the whole story with that.” Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh…” he said, “Well, she said Brooke was waiting for me upstairs and she took me up there. She wasn't there and she kind of shoved me on the bed and then…” Jeremy had a pained look on his face. “Jeremy?” Jake asked, “You good?”

“It wasn't great,” he continued, “She was on top of me and the squip wouldn't let me move. I didn't want to do it with her. It wasn't what I wanted. But the squip said having sex with her would make me more popular. It basically paralyzed me and then she climbed on top of me. Luckily, she poured some alcohol down my throat which deactivated the squip. Then you started banging on the door. And I ran away and more shit happened after that. Even though I wanted to lose my virginity, I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted it to be… special.” Jeremy smiled to himself. “Aww,” Jake said and put a hand on Jeremy’s head, “you're such a romantic. If you weren't with Christine, I might be trying to get with you.” Jeremy knew Jake was joking and he slapped his hand away. “Dick,” he said.

Jake continued to tease Jeremy and got closer to him making kissing noises. “C’mon, man,” Jake said, “help a brother out. Neither one of us has had guy experience. Let’s practice.” Jeremy giggled a bit. “Cut it out,” he said and placed his foot on Jake’s chest and pushed which actually moved him back a bit. Jake returned the favored and started shoving his foot against Jeremy’s face. Now they were both on their back trying to shove their foot in the other’s face while trying to avoid the foot in their face. “Aw, c’mon man,” Jeremy said, “you have jock’s feet. It’s gross.” Jake laughed. “Hey, at least I have an excuse. I'm about to pass out over here. Change your socks once in a while.” Jeremy realized now how Jake and Rich managed to become such good friends. They both had a very childish sense of humor and found fun in the dumbest things. Still, Jeremy found it kind of refreshing. Unlike Jake’s feet.

Jeremy flicked his foot to where it lightly slapped Jake in the face. Jake glare at Jeremy. “That’s it,” he said and he grabbed Jeremy by the ankle and pulled him towards him. Jeremy let out a small eep noise. Then something awkward happened. Jake expected Jeremy’s face to be shoved directly into Jake’s foot, but instead, his face missed his foot and their legs slipped past each other and their crotches almost slammed together but were still pressed together. A dead silence washed over the room and neither of them said anything. They were frozen in horror. Then Max walked back in. “Huh,” he said, “I thought the girls are the ones who did that. Not assuming anything, though.” He took a long sip of his coffee. For the second time on the last hour, Jake and Jeremy quickly separated and their backs faced one another. “We never speak of this again,” Jeremy said. “Agreed,” Jake replied. Max sipped his coffee again. “My brother has weird friends,” he thought to himself.

Rich and Michael were still conjoined at the mouth until Michael rolled over a little too much and fell off the bed. He let out an oof as he landed on his tailbone. “Well that was sexy,” Rich said with a laugh. Michael laughed a bit also but then his foot bumped something that was poking out from under the bed. Michael picked it up and it was a marble notebook. “What’s this?” he asked. Rich turned to Michael and a look of horror appeared on his face and he almost jumped off the bed. “No no no no.” he said. Michael gave him a weird look as he held the book out of his reach causing him to almost fold in half. Then he shot up so he could use his superior height to keep it out of his grasp. “What is it?” Michael asked. “It’s… personal.” Rich replied and his face went red. “I have the upper hand, babe,” he said, “tell me or I’ll read it myself.” Rich went wide-eyed. He let out a small whine and quietly said “It’s my… poetry book.” Michael chuckled a bit. “See!” Rich said jumping at the book, “you're laughing at me.”

“No,” Michael said, “I'm not laughing. I'm just surprised. Could you… read me something?” Rich stuttered a bit. “No, it’s embarrassing,” he replied. “It was the only way the squip let me show any feelings or express myself. As long as I didn't show it to anyone. The squip had weird boundaries. It didn't want me to seem weak, but it would let me go to Jake’s house when my dad.. you know. Maybe it thought it would make Jake like me more or something.” Michael looked at him and look at the book. He handed it to him. “Please let me hear some. Trust me I won't think it’s bad if it comes from you. You're a lyric guy remember.” Rich sighed. “Okay, fine. Gimme a minute to pick a not cringey or emo one.” Michael smiled and hopped on the bed. Rich sat there and flipped through the pages and kept mumbling no to himself. Michael lazily placed his head in Rich’s lap and smiled up at him. Rich then stopped and read one over. “Okay,” he said nervously, “this one might not be terrible.” Michael placed a hand on Rich’s face. “Don't say that,” he said, “I know it’s weird to be vulnerable like this, but don't degrade yourself like that.” Rich smiled. “Funny you should say that,” he said.

Vulnerable

I want to see you take all of your clothes off  
I want to see you stripped bare  
Maybe then we’ll feel close enough  
And you’ll know I’ll always be there

I want to see your walls crumble  
And hold you while you cry  
See your heart start to jumble  
Please just let me try

You are so much stronger than me  
You're heart hurt more than one can take  
Weathered the storm and the debris  
But I never once saw you break

You've seen me at my worst so much  
Fought my demons and ignored your own  
While I'm triggered by a simple touch  
You won't let your pain be shown

But I want to see the ugliest parts of you  
Just put us back on equal ground  
I promise I’ll know what to do  
Because I plan for us to always be bound

I want to see a crack in your porcelain face  
Will you give me this win  
Why are you even with me in the first place  
I want to see you vulnerable please just let me in

Michael stared up at Rich in amazement. While he talked, his voice sounded so soothing and hypnotic like he was singing while he was talking. Rich got nervous when Michael didn't say anything. “You don't have to lie to me, ya know,” Rich said, closing the book. Michael sat up. “That’s not it,” it said, “I actually thought it was incredible.” Rich smiled. “Really?” he asked almost like a child. Michael nodded. “Yeah. To be honest, I was fully expecting some sappy ass emo poem about pain, but that was very well written about a very specific feeling. You're really talented, babe.” A very strange feeling washed over Rich. He didn't think he would have any talent in anything. He felt some pride in his ability. “Wait,” Michael said, “who exactly is this about though?” Rich’s heart skipped a beat. “Well,” he started, “you. You kind of came into my life and became my rock. You were so good to me while all this bad crap had happened to you. You understood me and comforted me. I thought you were perfect. But at the same time, it made me feel inferior. Like I depended on you. You saw me so vulnerable and all my deepest fears and trauma, but I never knew what was hurting you. I wanted to help you through what was hurting you, but you seemed strong enough to deal with it. I could never read you.” Michael gave Rich a kiss on the cheek. “Don't feel bad about it,” he said, “I'm good at hiding how I feel. Jeremy is probably the only person capable of knowing when I'm hiding something.” Rich was disappointed. He hoped he didn't have to know Michael for twelve years to be able to read him. 

“But I know the feeling of needing to be needed. Depending on someone else. It’s how I felt with Jeremy. And it’s kind of how Jeremy felt with me. But we didn't talk about it. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I just want to handle things on my own and not drag people into my problems. I used to think it was selfish, which is a hypocritical thought when you think about it. The thing is though, you make me stronger. You make me happy. I'm cynical by nature, but you can make me forget it all. God, I sound cheesy.” Michael looked Rich in the eyes and ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped his tuft of purple around his finger. “Richard Goranski, I love you,” he said and kissed him passionately. “I mean it. I think you're perfect. I love you so much.” Rich returned the kiss. “No, you're the perfect one. I love you.” Michael chuckled. “I used to hate couples who talked like this.” Rich smiled and kissed Michael on the neck. “Same, but I love kissing you.” They both quietly giggled to themselves. Then Max busted through the door.

“Hey guys!” he yelled and Michael and Rich jumped, “Better not be doing anything naughty.” Rich turned to him. “Max, you asshole,” he hissed, “don't to that.” Max gave a shit-eating grin. “C’mon,” he said, “the other two want to leave.” Rich rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. They followed Max to the front door. “So where you guys wanna head?” Jake asked. “Is that arcade on the pier still up and running? Could be fun.” A small sparkle appeared in all the boys’ eyes. “Hell yeah!” Michael said. The five boys walked out the door. They all had a pretty good time. They all played games, ate pretty crappy pizza, and spent the day like normal teenagers forgetting all the crap they've been through the last year. Rich even managed to win Michael a Bulbasaur plushie. Michael named him Dank. After the peaceful afternoon, they all went their separate ways and Michael dropped off the Goranski brothers. Rich was talking to Michael at the driver’s side window. “Sure you don't want to spend the night with me?” he asked. Rich shook his head. “Wanna spend some more time with Maxie,” he said. Michael sighed and kissed Rich on the mouth. “Read me another poem next time I’m over,” he said. Rich blushed a bit. “Okay,” he said nervously, “I love you, Michael. G’night.” Michael smiled. “Love you too, Rich. Good night.” And Michael drove off.

The brothers walked in and they headed upstairs. “Your friends are funny,” Max said, “but I like them. They're good people. I didn't really have friends like that. Mine didn't talk about their feelings and didn't care about mine.” Rich frowned a bit. “But my friends now do. They're nice to me. They ask how I'm doing and know if I'm feeling depressed.” Rich smiled. “Well, I'm happy for both of us,” he said, “Good night bro,” Max said and patted him on the shoulder. “Nighty night,” Rich replied. Max headed into his room, but Rich was still a bit hungry, so he headed to the kitchen. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some milk. In the middle of a gulp of milk, he heard the door open. Then his father walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hi Rich,” he said. “Hey, dad,” Rich replied. They still felt a bit awkward. Rich felt like he was living with a completely different person. A stranger, really. “How was work?” Rich asked. His dad worked for the local cable company though he didn't know how he managed to keep that job. “Same as always,” he said. “How was your day with Max?” he asked. “We… went to the arcade. It was fun. Won my-” he cut himself off. “Won what?” he asked. Rich thought he might as well get it out in the open of their relationship was going to change.

“I won my boyfriend a prize,” he said slowly. His father sat down and thought for a second. “So you're with someone?” he asked. Rich kind of looked like he was about to fall into a trap. “Yeah. My boyfriend, Michael.” He gave his father a sideways glance. “Rich, I don't care about that,” he said, “I want to say the normal things like ‘I love you no matter what’ but I feel like I don't have the right to say that. I do love you but… you know.” Rich nodded slightly. He fully understood what he meant. “I know a lot has happened to you that didn't involve me. Especially over that last year and when you were… hospitalized.” Rich clenched his fist. “This might be a dumb question,” he started, “but how come you didn't see me in the hospital. A part of me still wanted to see you there.” His dad shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I did once,” he said, “when I first heard you were in a fire, I rushed over there and you were all bandaged up and my heart broke again. I stayed with you that first night and cried by your bedside but you didn't wake up. Then I left and naturally, I got wasted.” Rich actually felt a little better hearing that.

“I really don't know how to make it all up to you. I know it’s hard for you to see me here,” he said. Rich sighed. “One day at a time, I guess,” he said. “So,” his dad started, “what is this Michael boy like? Do you really like him… is he good to you?” Rich looked at his glass of milk and smiled. “Yeah,” he said, “he’s perfect. I actually told him that I love him today. And he said he loved me.” His dad kind of chuckled. “Your mother said I love you first, too.” Rich looked at him and smiled. “How did you two meet exactly?” he asked. He scratched his head. “We actually went to the same high school. I moved here my Sophomore year and I…” Rich listened to the tale of how his parents met for the first time in his life.

“So when do you think you can come back next?” Rich asked Max as he was about to get on the bus back to his college. “I probably won't come back every weekend. But we will text all the time, I promise.” Rich smiled. “Actually,” Rich started, “there’s something I wanted to ask. See… I'm in the drama club and we’re putting on a production of Wicked and I wanted to know if you could come. I'm Boq if you know who that is.” Max chuckled a bit. “You're in a musical? When did you turn into a theatre nerd? Shouldn't surprise me though. You always loved High School Musical.” Rich went a bit red. “Th-that’s because I thought Gabriella was hot,” he said. Max let out another laugh. “I’ll definitely come, Richie,” he said, “I'm sure you’ll be great. I love you little brother. I’ll see you soon.” Rich grabbed Max in a giant bear hug. “Love you, too,” he replied. Max gave Rich a kiss on the forehead and got on the bus and Rich watched the bus leave and saw Max waving out the window.

Another month had passed. It was nearing the middle of February and closer to Valentine’s Day. Over the past month, they had gotten into a routine and enjoyed their time. But as always on Valentine’s Day, there was an uneasy feeling that washed over everyone and questioning their romance life. Especially the single ones. “Oh man,” Jake whined taking in another spoonful of frozen yogurt, “I haven't been single on Valentine’s Day in like, five years.” Jake and Rich were having a day out and landed on some sweet Pinkberry. “Oh, you poor bitch,” Rich said, “Just find literally anyone. They’ll take you.” Jake pouted. “But I don't want that,” he said. Rich patted him on the back. “I know,” he said, “but the perfect one isn't gonna walk through the door.” At that moment, they heard the bell on the door chime. They both turned to look and can't believe what they saw. Mr. Reyes had walked in. “Well that was disappointing,” Rich said.

“Hello Mr. Dillinger. Mr. Goranski,” Mr. Reyes said as he laid their eyes on them, “How are you two today?” Jake frowned. “Lonely,” he said. Rich rolled his eyes. “Not lonely,” he said. Mr. Reyes squinted at them through his sunglasses. “Well buck up. You're a handsome boy. Well-liked and kind. Someone will be happy to be by your side.” Rich put his hands up. “That’s what I’m saying.” Mr. Reyes smirked a bit. “If Goranski here can find a loving boyfriend, you're golden.” Rich glared at Mr. Reyes. “The only reason you live old man is because we need an adult to oversee our performance.” Mr. Reyes laughed. “I only kid. Ever since that weird disaster of a last play, you've become a different person. Likable.” Rich furrowed his eyebrows. “Thanks?” Rich said. Mr. Reyes gave another laugh. “Well, I’ll leave you two be. Don't want an old man hanging around.” He went to the counter, ordered a frozen yogurt, and walked out. 

“I'm gonna head out too, man,” Rich said as he got up, “I'm getting Michael a present. Jeremy told me he would love chocolate so…” Jake smiled to himself remembering Michael also asked Jake what to get Rich. To which he also said chocolate. “Kay,” Jake said sadly. Rich flicked him lightly on the forehead. “You’ll be okay, bud.” He said with a smile. Jake smiled back and Rich walked out. Another five minutes pass as Jake slowly eats his frozen yogurt. He gets up to throw away his frozen yogurt and as his back is turned, he hears the front door chime again. “Ferdinand!” said whoever came in, “It’s almost Valentine’s Day, I'm lonely, and the only thing that can even remotely make me feel better is my usual.” Jake turned to look. He knew that voice anywhere. “Brooke,” he said, “you lonely, too?” She turned to him and her face became red. “Oh, Jake,” she said flustered, “I didn't see you in here. Sorry, didn't mean to sound so dramatic. I just come here so often, everyone here is used to it.” She laughed as the guy over the counter, Ferdinand, handed her a strawberry frozen yogurt with banana slices.

“God, you're a lifesaver,” she said as she paid him, “So you coming or leaving, Jakey?” Jake didn't feel like being alone, so he lied and said “I just got here and came out of the bathroom. I was about to order something.” He went to the counter and ordered a vanilla froyo and sat down with Brooke. “Two of the most eligible people in school, and we’re both single,” Jake said. “Pbbt,” Brooke said, “Not the biggest surprise for me. I freaking got cheated on last Valentine’s Day, so I'm obviously not the most desirable.” Jake shook his head. “Hey, don't say that,” he said, “plenty of people want to be with you. They just don't deserve you and they know that so they stay away.” Brooke snorted. “Thanks,” she said. “Chloe not with you?” Jake asked. Brooke shook her head. “I wanted to be alone so I came here. Her and Jenna are shopping for clothes to attract boys last minute.” 

Jake stuttered a bit. “Oh, if you want to be alone, I can-” Brooke waved her hand. “No, you're fine. It’s fun to wallow in misery together. So I guess that means you and the other boys aren't in some kind of polyamorous relationship.” Jake’s face twisted a bit. “Ew, no. Why would you say that?” Brooke shrugged. “Well, you just suddenly started hanging out together, Rich came out as bi, now you're pan, we all know Michael is gay, and people have been questioning Jeremy since like sixth grade. So rumors fly. Can't say I blame them. But I knew it was bull.” Jake shook his head. “Well, Jeremy is bi. He doesn't care if people know, but he didn't make a thing of it. People are so dumb. Bet it was those dick heads on the team. They used slurs like all the time. I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything. Didn't want them to not like me. Just like I didn't stop Rich from bullying Heere. God, I'm glad I'm not like that anymore.” Brooke looked kind of shook. Jake noticed and said, “Sorry, didn't mean to lay that all out there.” Brooke’s face returned to normal.

“So how’s Rich been doing since all that crap?” she asked. “Good,” Jake said, “He's not faking his happiness anymore or hiding sadness. He is crazy about Michael. I'm starting to think Michael is some kind of succubus.” Brooke laughed. “And Jeremy?” she asked but then she realized it sounded like she was digging for info, “Not like I'm interested in him. Really. I do like him as a friend. He's apologized so much for what he did. But now he’s just another boy. At least he has the decency to actually feel bad unlike some douchebags.” Jake looked embarrassed. “I cheated on a girl once and the look on her face when she found out made me feel like the shittiest human being. I promised myself I would never hurt someone like that again. I mean, have I slept around? Yes. But was it ever while I was in a committed relationship? No.” Brooke laughed. “I've noticed. Chloe would always try to get you in bed at parties even when you were with someone, but you always turned her down.”

“But she was always my rebound,” Jake sighed, “I don't think it’ll ever be healthy for me to be in a relationship with her again. She still sleep around?” He asked. “Not as much,” Brooke replied, “She’s been trying to keep a boyfriend, but she can't stand the boys at our school. Says they're too immature and can't wait until college. Yeah because those frat guys are so much better.” They both laughed. “So how has your dating life been since… Jeremy?” Jake asked. Brooke sighed. “When we were squipped, I felt this weird connection to everyone, ya know. It made me question my life and love choices. I need someone who treats me right. Chloe and Jenna felt like that, too. It made us feel like all the decisions we made were nothing and that even though we were basically at the top of the school, we were really nothing.” Jake nodded. “Yeah, I thought I was pretty cool, though. Even when I had it, but it left some residual effects on my ego. It told me I could be better. Be perfect. What did… your’s look like?”

Brooke pursed her lips and in a strained voice, she said “Chloe.” Jake raised an eyebrow. “Sad, right?” she asked. Jake shrugged. “A little bit,” he said, “mine was my dad. Which is also pretty bad considering, ya know, he left me.” Brooke looked uncomfortable again. “But we’re different now,” he said. “We both are. We’re our own person.” Brooke nodded. “It’s been a weird year- no six months,” she said. Jake nodded. Brooke and Jake were finished with their froyo and threw it in the bin. “So what are gonna do now?” Jake asked. “Dunno,” she replied, “Home. I'm super bored and I can't afford to eat Pinkberry every time I'm bored. Financially and physically.” Jake laughed. “I’ll see you later then,” he said. She waved and headed towards her car.

It had been a while since Jake had talked with Brooke. They were good friends before the squip incident and he still considered them close. They always had fun together even though they never dated but that was mostly due to how many times he had been with Chloe. But he wasn't against the idea. She was cute, funny, and pretty smart. She was always nice and Jake liked that she wasn't afraid of the fact that she snorted a lot instead of laughing. Jake felt his heart thump in his chest. Maybe… they could. It wouldn't hurt. They were both looking for a real relationship. And they didn't want to be alone on Valentine’s Day. Maybe it was destiny- Oh. Maybe that was it. “You're so dumb,” Jake said to himself, “you don't care about her. You just don't want to be alone. I thought we were past this.” So he watched Brooke drive away in her mother’s car, not wanting to give in to possible selfishness.

“Where the hell are chocolates?” Michael asked himself as he walked into the mall. Jake told him that Rich had an unnatural sweet tooth and chocolate would make him melt. He knew where the nearest candy store was and headed there. When he arrived, he saw two familiar faces walk out of the clothing store next to it. “Hey, Michael,” Jenna said as she walked out with Chloe, bags of clothes in hand, “Whatchu doing here?” Michael pointed at the candy store, Sweet Treats, and said “Buying Rich a Valentine’s Day present. Apparently he has a sweet tooth.” Chloe nodded. “He was at my last birthday party and I'm pretty sure he ate a third of my cake,” she said, “And it was a multi-layer cake.” Michael chuckled a bit. “So what're you two doing here?” Jenna pointed at the bags in her hand. “Buying clothes to attract dumb guys. I bought this red dress that shows some nice cleavage without revealing too much so they’ll be imagining.” Michael nodded pretending to care about the endeavors of straight people. 

“Sadly,” Chloe said, “My back up for Valentine’s Day has always been Jake, but ever since he's been a part of your circle jerk group, he hasn't had much interest in dating.” Michael grimaced. “Ew, please don't put that thought in my head,” Chloe mumbled something to herself. “Guess it’s not true then,” is what Michael made out. “What?” he asked. Chloe waved her hand. “Nothing,” she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence. “Hey, Michael,” Chloe said, “can I ask you something?” Michael cocked his head a bit. “Sure,” Chloe kind of glanced at Jenna. “Oh,” she said, “personal question. I get it. I’ll just… Put my stuff in the car.” She walked away. “Crap,” Chloe said, “now I feel bad.” Michael shrugged. “I just feel weird asking this. Does Jeremy… try to avoid me? I just feel like he sees me and walks in the other direction.” Michael rubs the back of his head. “Well, I think that… he still feels weird about Halloween,” he said. Chloe had a pained look on her face. “Shit,” she said, “I can't really remember what happened that night. I drank a lot and I just know I tried to sleep with Jeremy and Jake broke the window.”

“Well,” Michael said, “the squip kind of paralyzed him so he didn't leave. And then you climbed on top of him and he didn't want him and it… kind of scared him. Jeremy is easily… overloaded when it comes to stuff like that.” Chloe looked like she didn't know what to say. “Why hasn't he said anything to me about it?” she asked. “Because you are literally one of the scariest people we have ever meant,” he said and regretted it when he saw the look of hurt on Chloe’s face. She sat on a nearby bench. “What do I have to do make people see me differently?” she asked, “Ever since that stupid play… I've known what everybody thinks of me. When our minds were all linked and shit. And what everyone thought, even Brooke, was ‘she’s a massive bitch.’ In Brooke’s defense, that was after I tried to sleep with her boyfriend but… I don't know. I knew everyone thought I was a bitch, but to hear it all once is really eye-opening. I've tried to change, but sometimes I say or do things by instinct that I don't want to. Maybe I'm just fighting the inevitable. Maybe I'm just naturally a bitch and there’s nothing I can do.” Michael sat down next to Chloe. “You're not a bad person, ya know. Changing who you are can be hard. Rich… Rich didn't even know who he wanted to be, but he found his way, I'm sure people have noticed you've been better. I know Brooke has.”

“He's right,” Jenna said now back from her trip to the car, “months ago, you wouldn't have bothered to take me out here or treat me like a person. But here you are. And you listen to what I say and remember like an actual friend. You're not a bitch, Chloe.” Chloe smiled and got up. “Well, that’s enough emotional weakness for one day. Thanks Jenna. You too Michael. I recommend you get the giant peanut butter and chocolate heart. He’ll go nuts. Bye, now. We’re gonna go make some men thirst!” Michael cocked his head a bit. “Well have fun,” he said, “be safe. Don't break any dumb bastard’s heart.” Chloe laughed as she and Jenna walked out of the mall. Michael then turned and walked into Sweet Treats. He walked to the woman and the counter and said “Do you have a giant peanut butter and chocolate hearts?”

It was now April and the play was tomorrow and the drama club was in the final stages of preparation. “I am so excited,” Christine said bouncing up and down in her Elphaba outfit, “I have a really good feeling about this one. We’ve all been working so well together. I'm proud of all of you.” A small applause came from everyone. “And even better news,” she said, “we sold out of tickets!” Another small applause. 

When she was alone, Rich went to talk to Christine. “Hey, Christine,” he said, “so do you think that I'm ready. I'm really nervous. Every time I think about being on stage with people watching and judging me, my heart starts thumping and I become light headed.” Christine smiled. “That’s normal Rich,” she said, “especially if it’s your first time. But I've seen you perform and you have a great voice and you're a great actor.” Rich gave a small laugh, “Well I should be. I was pretending to be someone I wasn't for about a year.” Christine frowned. “Hush,” she said and ruffled his hair, “don't think about that. This is you. Remember that. I believe in you completely.” Rich smiled. “Thanks, Christine,” he said and Christine gave him a hug. Then she let go and walked over to talk to Dustin. Rich gave a deep breath as he prepared for tomorrow night.

Rich was waiting by the auditorium door and watched people come in. His heart was beating as he watched people pour in. Then he found who he was looking for. “Maxie! Dad! You made it!” he said as he saw them walk towards the entrance. Rich gave Max a hug. “You think I would miss the chance to see you dressed as a munchkin?” he asked and ruffled his hair. Rich gave him a small shove. Then he looked at his dad who now looked more kept as he cut his hair and shaved regularly. “I'm glad you could make it, too,” he said and smiled. “I'm glad you’d have me, Rich,” he said, “I'm sure you'll be great.” Rich nodded and Jeremy came up behind him. “Yo Rich,” he said, “time to go. We need to get you dressed up. Hey Max and Mr. Goranski.” They both gave a small wave. Rich’s friends still rarely saw his dad but they were aware of what he looked like.

Rich was backstage as Christine was giving the introduction to the audience and he could feel himself shaking. She was introducing the actors as they came onstage. Rich then felt a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, babe?” Michael asked. Rich turned and smiled as he saw Michael. “I am so freaking scared right now,” he said. Michael smiled. “Here’s some confidence,” he said and gave Rich a long kiss and even slipped his tongue in. Rich put a hand on Michael’s face when he heard “And Richard Goranski playing Boq.” Michael pulled away. “Go get ‘em,” Michael said. Rich grinned and ran on stage.

The entire play was a blur for Rich. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened on stage, but everyone assured him he was great and the production was a huge success. It was the first time Rich was really a part of something and contributing and all his effort paid off. It was now the end of April and the beginning of May. Rich and Michael were doing their favorite afternoon activity: cuddling in Michael’s basement. They were in the usual position of Rich resting on Michael’s chest with an arm around his waist. They were watching some crappy movie from ten years ago. Rich was getting bored so he used his free hand and sneakily started resting it on Michael’s stomach. He didn't seem to notice. Then in one swift motion, he shot his hand under Michael’s shirt and dug his fingers into his bare stomach. Michael’s face immediately went red and shot up and tried to pull Rich off of him.

“Rich, no!” Michael yelped and with a surprising amount of strength, he almost threw Rich off of him. “You know I hate that,” he said. Rich looked pouty. “Seems a bit unfair,” he said, “you do stuff like that to me all the time. You've kissed about sixty percent of my body. I've never even seen you with your shirt off.” He frowned a bit. “It’s… different,” Michael replied. “I'm not… like you.” Rich looked irritated now. “See,” he said, “what does that even mean? How are we different? I get taking things slow, but I feel like I'm just at your whim. Like you have control over what we do.” Michael looked ashamed. “I'm not attractive like you, okay? You're so hot and toned and I’m… chubby and soft.” Rich reached to grab Michael’s hand. “Michael, I think you're cute. You have nothing to worry about,” he said. Michael scoffed. “Yeah,” he said, “I'm ‘cute.’ Like a puppy. I'm what you date before you date your sexy dreamboat.” Rich had a look of concern on his face. “That’s not what I meant. I think your sexy, Michael. Really, I can't help myself when I look at you.” Michael got up and took a few steps away from the bed.

“You don't have to lie to me, Rich,” Michael said, “I know I'm not attractive. I've made peace with it. Looks don't matter anyway. I have a good personality. I try to be a good person. That’s all that matters. So we don't have to keep talking about it. You don't have to lie to me about it.” Rich got up and put his hands on Michael’s face. “Mikey,” he said, “I know looks don't matter, but how you feel matters. I'm not lying. You're hot Michael. I've always thought that. Hot and cute.” Michael moved away from Rich. “I know you're trying to spare my feelings, but you don't have to. I'm mature enough to accept that I'm not perfect. I have other good qualities. Please stop lying-” Rich cut him off. “I'm not!” he yelled, “Why don't you believe me? This is so unlike you. You're being unreasonable.”

“I just don't like you lying to me! If you're going to keep on, just leave.” Michael looked away from him. Rich looked heartbroken. “Fine!” he yelled and put on his shoes and stomped upstairs. Michael tried to keep his tears in. On his way toward the door, Rich passed Samantha. “Rich, what happened?” she asked, “We heard yelling and-” Rich opened the door and yelled “Your son’s a dumbass!” then shut the door. Samantha then walked downstairs and saw Michael was crying and trying to light a blunt. “Honey, what happened. Put that away, please. Make an effort if we’re going to pretend you don't smoke.” Michael threw the blunt and lighter on the bed. “I'm a dumbass,” he sobbed. “So I've heard,” she said and hugged him. “Wanna tell me about it?” she asked. “Not really. It’s kind of embarrassing. Just hug me a little longer and I’ll work it out.” The answer bothered Samantha a bit but she understood. He got that from her. Wanting to not bother other people with their problems. “Okay,” she said and held her son tightly.

“Jeremy!” his father yelled, “There’s someone here to see you. And he’s already on his way up.” Jeremy was confused until Rich burst through his door. “Jeremy,” he said, “your best friend is a dumbass!” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, he’s your boyfriend until he misbehaves, then he’s my best friend,” he said. “Jeremy, quit joking,” Rich said, “I'm serious. We just had a fight and did we just break oh my God I'm scared I don't want to lose him he’s the best-” Jeremy got up in the middle of Rich’s panic attack and put a hand on his shoulder which stopped him. “Rich. Couples fight or have rough patches. Christine and I have, too.” He walked to his bed and patted the spot next to him. “Tell me what happened,” he said. Rich smiled and sat next to him.

He started telling him about the fight and how he ran out of Michael’s room. He started tearing up in the middle of it. Jeremy put an arm around him. “What did I do wrong?” he asked, “I tried to be supportive. I tried to help him.” Jeremy sighed. “Michael has always had problems with how he looks. He used to get picked on when we were in elementary school because he wasn't as athletic as the other kids. They called him tubby and stuff even though he really wasn't but kids are mean. Y’know, he had a crush on Dustin Kropp a few years ago, but he was too scared to ask him out. He was popular and he thought he didn't look good enough for him. He doesn't even like to take his shirt off around me. He swims with his shirt on because he’s scared of being judged.” Rich clenched his fist. “Oh, Mikey,” he said. “Hey,” Jeremy said, “if anyone can help him with that, it’s you.” Rich smiled. “Thanks, Jere.” Jeremy got up. “I’ll tell you what, I need to use the bathroom, after that I’ll drive you back to Michael’s.” Rich nodded and Jeremy went into the restroom. After a moment, Rich heard someone running towards the bedroom and the door swung open. “Jeremy, I'm a dumbass!” Michael yelled as he barged into Jeremy’s room and saw Rich sitting on the bed.

“Rich?” Michael said, “Why are you here?” Rich went a bit red. “Well,” he started, “I wanted advice and Jake’s house is too far away and I thought Jeremy would help me better because he knows you better.” Michael stared at him. “Oh,” he said, “makes sense.” Rich was slight kicking his feet. “So, you wanna talk?” Rich asked. Michael nodded. “I think we should,” he said and he sat on the bed next to Rich and they both went on their back. “I'm sorry,” Michael started, but Rich interrupted. “Don't be. I understand. For the longest time, it was hard for me to admit that there was anything good about me. Especially the way I look. Michael, you're cute, hot, sexy, beautiful, attractive, and I’ll tell you more if I ever buy a thesaurus. If anyone tells you otherwise, I’ll kick their ass.” He kissed Michael and he felt Michael smile. “Thanks, babe,” he said. “I think that… we can go a little farther now.” Rich went red. “I-I am fine with that,” he said. They started kissing again when Jeremy walked in.

“Man, I think I just lost half my body weight,” he said and saw Rich and Michael making out on his bed. “Oh, hi Michael,’’ he said. Michael waved. “You uh, mind giving us a little privacy Jere?” Rich said. Jeremy blinked. “Oh yeah, sure,” he started, “want me to get some candles, too? Get out of my damn room.” Michael and Rich shuffled out of his room. “It’s late, you two can sleep in the guest bed,” Jeremy said. The boyfriends smiled and ran down the hall, hand in hand. Jeremy closed the door with a smile and got in bed. After a few seconds, he shot up and said “Are they about to fuck in my house?!”

When Michael opened the bedroom door, Rich picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed and set him down. Rich climbed on top of him. “So, how far do you wanna go?” he asked nervously. Michael got up and grabbed the hem of Rich’s shirt and slowly took it off and Rich willingly let him do so. He flung it to the side. “Third base?,” he said unsure and Rich wasn't completely sure what that was. “Before we do that, can I ask you something?” Rich asked. Michael looked confused. “I know you might not be into it,” he started, “but will you go to prom with me? It’s coming up soon and I know social gatherings aren't really your thing, but-” Michael cut him off with a kiss. “Of course I’ll go,” he replied. Rich smiled and kissed Michael on the neck. He reached his hand under his shirt and began to lift it up and Michael didn't resist. After he took his shirt off, he flung it to the side and stared at Michael. “So, how do we do this?” Rich wondered the same thing. “Well it’s your first time with anything. I can… go first.”

Michael shook his head. “I know some stuff. I read. Kind of nervous, though. You've had so much more experience. I don't think I can compare to whatever you've done.” Rich chuckled. “I've never been with a guy. I'm new to this, too.” Michael smiled and turned them so Michael was on top of Rich. He bent over and whispered into Rich’s ear “Just let me take care of you. I am a power bottom after all.” Rich never felt redder in his life as Michael kissed his neck. “I love you Michael,” Rich said. “I love you too, Rich,” Michael replied. Just like in the bathroom, Michael left a trail of kissed from his neck, to a pec, his stomach, but unlike before, he didn't stop.

It was the night of prom, and Michael was driving to Rich’s house, corsage in the passenger’s seat. Then he knocked on the door and Rich’s father opened the door. Michael’s face turned to a neutral look. Which is still how he felt about Rich’s dad. “Michael,” he said. “Come on in. Rich is getting ready upstairs.” Michael walked in. He had trouble finding an outfit to wear since he didn't own a suit. But with the help of Christine and Brooke, he settled on a dark red suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. His hair was neatly combed for this night. Then he heard Rich walking downstairs. He was wearing a black suit vest with a red undershirt and black pants. They were matching by pure coincidence. “Hey sexy,” Rich said planting a kiss on Michael’s cheek. “You clean up really nice.” Michael blushed and took out his corsage. “Here,” he said and pinned the white flower on his vest. “Got one for you too, babe,” Rich said and pulled out his own white flower.

“I'm really nervous,” Michael said, “I've never really worn a suit before. Don't know if it looks good.” Rich pinned the corsage on. “Babe, you look great. You look absolutely perfect,” he said as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Hey,” he heard his father say, “turn around. I want a couple pictures.” Rich turned around annoyed. “Daaaad,” he whined. “C’mon,” he said, “It’s not every day your son goes to prom.” Rich rolled his eyes but Michael could tell he was happy that he was beginning to have a normal relationship with his father. After the pictures were done, he showed them to Rich. “Maxie wants them, too,” his father said. “My moms will want a ton,” Michael said. He nodded. “Well, have fun you two,” he said and Rich nodded. Before he left, Rich turned to his dad. “I'm glad we’re like this now,” he said and he hugged him for the first time in years. “I love you.” Rich’s dad was on the verge of tears. “Oh Jesus,” Rich said, “I'm gonna go now.” His dad nodded and Michael and Rich got into the car and headed towards the school.

“Man, who would have ever thought we would both have dates to prom?” Jeremy asked Michael as he and Rich walked in. Jeremy and Michael shared a bro hug almost as to congratulate themselves. Rich rolled his eyes. Jeremy was wearing a midnight blue tux with a matching bowtie. Then he went over to retrieve Christine from the punch bowl. Rich whispered into Michael’s ear “How much do you wanna bet he thinks that tux is black?” and Michael started laughing. Jeremy brought back Christine who was wearing a forest green dress that sort of poofed at the bottom. “This is so great,” Christine said, “I never went to homecoming so this is my first high school dance.” She clicked her matching green heels together. Rich saw Jake over by the punch bowl. “Imma go talk to Jake,” he told Michael who nodded.

“Yo bro,” Jake said when he saw him. Jake was wearing a classic black tux with a bow tie and he pulled it off. “You look like you're gonna be on the next season of the Bachelor,” Rich teased. Jake laughed. “You and Michael look good,” Jake said, “matching dorks.” Rich looked at himself and then at Michael. “Oh, we are,” he said and they both chuckled. “So you stalking any girls?” Rich asked. Jake shuffled a bit. “One kind of,” he said. He didn't understand. Valentine’s Day was over but he still found himself thinking about Brooke. They started hanging out more and his feelings for her became stronger. Maybe his feelings were genuine. “Have you seen Brooke?” he asked. Rich shook his head. “Wait, you into Brooke?” Rich asked, “Did not expect that. Guess you have been hanging out with her lately. She’s not here with anyone. You can ask her to dance.” Jake shrugged.

“I think that’s a marvelous idea,” said a voice from behind Jake. They turned and saw Chloe standing there. She was in a long purple dress with one shoulder exposed. “C-Chloe!” Jake stuttered, “You heard that?” Chloe nodded. “I think you and Brooke would be great. I support it fully.” Jake had a confused look on his face. He was about to say something but Chloe out a finger over his mouth. “Don't think about it too much,” she said, “You and Brooke are my friends and I want you to be happy. I’ll put in a good word.” Jake blinked twice. “Wow,” he said, “thanks Chloe.” She smiled and walked away. Jake saw her walk over to Jenna, who was wearing a black dress with hint of glitter, and Brooke who was wearing a yellow dress that split in the middle at her knees. Jake walked away from the table so it didn't look like he was listening. Rich rolled his eyes and went to look for Michael. 

He found him talking to Dustin and a pang of jealousy went through Rich as he remembered that Jeremy said Michael had a crush on Dustin for a time. Then he saw Dustin give a thumbs up and walked away. Rich walked over to Michael. “What was that about?” he asked. “Dustin is the DJ so I made a suggestion,” he said and Rich gave a mental sigh. “Wanna dance?” he asked. Michael nervously nodded his head. And Rich pulled Michael to the dance floor. Rich started moving his hips to the beat and Michael was almost hypnotized by them. Michael didn't really know how to dance and he didn't feel comfortable dancing like Rich. So kind of shuffled awkwardly. Rich giggled at his awkwardness. Then the music stopped.

“Okay, everyone,” Dustin said from his DJ booth, “this next one goes out to a special couple of boys.” He said and played the next song. “Gimme nerd love. Gimme gimme nerd love.” Started playing. Rich looked at Michael. “You didn't,” he said. “Son of a Gun wasn't the only song I listened to,” Michael said with a grin. Now he started shuffling a little more smoothly and singing along with the words and placed his hand around his waist and pulled him in. Rich giggled as they started an in sync dance.

“This is a weird song, but I like it,” Christine said doing a dance that mostly consisted of sporadic movement. Jeremy nodded. “I can relate,” he said. After a moment dancing, the song shifted to a slow song. It took a moment for Christine to notice and her face went a bit red. “So, should we dance?” She asked and held her hand out. Jeremy nodded nervously and took her hand. He placed her hand around her waist and pulled her in. She rested her head against his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders and they danced. “I'm glad we stayed together Jeremy,” she said. “I'm glad this is how it ended up.” Jeremy nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “I'm an incredibly lucky person. I never expected to feel the way I do when I'm with you. Christine… I love you.” Christine smiled and kissed him deeply. “I love you too.” They both giggled to themselves and pressed their foreheads together.

Jake was standing awkwardly at the edge of the dance floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Brooke. “Hi Jake,” she said, “So Chloe told me something interesting.” Her face was a little red. “Well, uh,” Jake started, “you wanna dance?” Brooke nodded and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They got into the regular slow dancing position. “I've never seen you so flustered, Jake,” Brooke said, “It’s kind of funny.” Jake went redder. “Well,” he started, “I'm gonna be honest. I haven't dated anyone since last year and I'm a little off my game. But I like you, Brooke. I felt something for you last Valentine’s Day, but I thought I was just lonely. I still want to try to be something with you. I've known you for a few years, and I've never thought anything bad about you. So… you want to start dating?” Brooke stared at Jake for a moment and gave a small snort laugh. “Man, hanging out with those three have turned you into such a dork,” she said. Jake’s heart started beating faster. “But the good thing is,” she started and kissed Jake on the cheek, “I like dorks.” Jake looked in shock, but then he started laughing. “Well, I’ll be your dork,” he said. Brooke smiled and they shared another laugh.

Rich and Michael were slow dancing, Rich’s head against Michael’s chest. “Hey, Mikey,” he said, “I have another poem for you.” Michael smiled. “Please,” he started, “tell me.” Rich whispered into his ear. “I call this one ‘Sweet’.”

Sweet

You taste better than any drug  
Ecstasy does nothing  
Compared to your hug  
I don't feel a thing

Cocaine feels like slow motion  
When I breathe your scent  
Like a magic potion  
You cure any lament

Not even opium can numb  
What you do to me  
A single kiss makes me dumb  
But I would pay any fee

Such a sweet taste  
You're my miracle cure  
Sober me up in haste  
I love you I'm sure

As soon as Rich finished, Michael kissed him deeply. “You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Michael said. Rich chuckled. “That’s my line,” he said. And they both laughed. They kissed again and they could feel each other smiled. And so they stood there in their safe and sweet embrace. Ignorant to the world in a bubble of love for each other. They danced together, whispering ‘I love you’ at every breath they took between kissing.

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we close this story. Keep on a lookout for some more chapters which I'll probably make into a different thing. Also thanks to lalagirl16 who made the Be Less Single dating sim where I got a few headcanons. If you're reading this, your great. And go check out Be Less Single on Cloudnovel it's great. Kay, I've talked enough. I guess subscribe to me if you want to see my stuff. Love you, bye!


	11. The Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad takes a beach adventure and there are shenanigans and angst. What more do you expect from me at this point, honestly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like... four months. I apologize dearly school has been on my ass all semester. Heck, I'm writing this on Spring Break. But it was fun venting out the gayness in me. Also loved giving more Jake/Brooke they are so cute to me. But anyway, enjoy.

“Are we there yet? I'm booooooooooored!” Rich whined from the backseat sitting in Michael’s lap. “Not yet, bud,” Jake replied from the driver’s seat. Jeremy turned around from the passenger’s seat. “What, you're not happy on my best friend’s lap?” he asked. Rich shot him a look and Michael chuckled. “As much as I love it,” Michael said, “I wish you would wear a seatbelt because I'm afraid that the power of my love won't hold you in place in a worst-case scenario.” Rich gave a whine and slid off Michael’s lap and put on his seatbelt. Jeremy was always afraid of the power Michael held over Rich. He used to be pretty uncontrollable and impulsive but Michael got him from doing dumb stuff like when Jake dared him to eat a hot dog he dropped on the floor and Michael just politely asked him not to and he declined instantly.

“Anyway, it should be another hour,” Jake said. “Can't wait because I need a damn suntan. Don't get me wrong, I love you hanging with you guys, but we spend ninety percent of our time inside and it’s terrible for my skin.” Jeremy glanced at him. “That sounds like a Brooke quote,” he said. Jake turned a little red. “Maybe,” he said, “I can care about my skin you unwoke bastards.” Rich gave a snort. “Yeah, get woke Jeremy,” he said and bent forward and pinched his cheeks from behind and Jeremy slapped at his hands. “Boys, I will turn this car around and you can swim in a puddle,” Jake said. Michael smiled. Jeremy and Rich did develop a brother like relationship that mostly consisted of teasing but that was probably because they identified with each other a lot. But they looked out for each other and their personality traits rubbed off on each other. Jeremy became more mouthy and Rich became more of a dork and Michael didn't think that was possible. Michael frankly found it adorable.

“He started it,” Jeremy said and Rich managed to give him a quick wet willy before returning to his seat and feigning innocence. Jeremy looked into the review cleaning the grossness out of his ear and glared at Rich. “I will bury you in the sand while you sleep and it'll be quick to dig that four-foot hole,” he said and Rich just giggled to himself. Jake found himself looking in the rearview at the three of them arguing and noticed that they were all smiling and he smiled too. However, he was kind of not looking at the road and Michael noticed first. “Hey, Jakey,” he said, “You good? Might need to keep your eyes on the road.” Jake came back to reality. 

“Oh, I was just thinking,” he said, “I've never… Well, it’s just we’re so comfortable around each other now. I never thought I would have a real friend group that I don't have to act like I'm a jock bro, ya know. And we care about how we feel and stuff. It’s nice…” Jake went red again. “Jake,” Michael said as he reached and put his hand on his shoulder, “Let me just say, and I mean this with all my heart, that was really gay. And I appreciate that.” Jake growled but was still happy. He and Michael had also worked on their relationship a bit since they're both really different people. But they've managed to find a nice mutual respect for each other. That’s not to say they don't like hanging out alone, but it's better in small doses. Jake gave a mischievous smile. “Yeah,” he said, “In fact, I'm so comfortable around you guys…” The three boys had a confused look on their faces when suddenly Rich’s nose started to twitch as a pungent odor entered his nose and he immediately covered his face. “Ew,” he exclaimed, “you giant child! How you just gonna hotbox us like that?” Jeremy still looked confused. “What are you-” he started and then covered his nose, “Oh God, I smell it now. You animal.” And then Michael pulled his shirt over his nose as Jake laughed maniacally. He reached to open the window and then a look of horror ran across his face. “Oh no,” he said looking at the other two, “child lock.” Their eyes widen as they started coughing and then Jeremy pulled out his phone.

Christine’s phone buzzed from the backseat of Chloe’s car. She pulled it out and read it. “Um, Brooke?” She started and Brooke looked back at her from the passenger’s seat. “Yeah,” she replied. “Jeremy texted me and said ‘Please get Brooke to tell her boyfriend to stop being super gross.’” Brooke snorted. “I am not texting that boy while he is driving,” she said, “what kind of girlfriend would I be if I encouraged that behavior?” Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at Christine. “Boys are dumb. They consider annoying each other to be a fun past time,” she said. “I mean that kind of seems like a mean and general description of a huge group of people but-” Christine started but Chloe interrupted her from the driver’s seat. “Christine, sweety,” she said, “They don't need you to defend them. And we’re kidding. Kind of.” Christine’s face went a little red. “Yeah, of course,” she said.

It was definitely an adjustment becoming friends with some of the most popular girls in school. Christine never really had a girl group or whatever you want to call it. She really didn't have friends because she considered everyone her friend but sadly the only one she talked to on a regular basis was Mr. Reyes. It was weird going on outings and shopping. She surprisingly found it very tiring trying to keep up with them. But she wasn't complaining. They were genuinely nice to her but she was jealous that the boys managed to have this closeness with each other that Christine couldn't quite get to. Maybe it’s just that they haven't been through what the boys had but she was going to be patient.

“So,” Jenna started, “do you two ever think it’s weird that you're dating each other’s exes?” Christine and Brook both froze. “I've… never really thought about it like that.” Christine said. “Yeah,” Brooke said, “I mean, I feel like me and her dated a different Jeremy. And probably a different Jake. But… I like my version better.” Christine nodded. “When we dated,” she started, “he was really nice to me and sweet talked me a lot. And I guess I liked that and that’s why I dated him. But really, I don't think we would have lasted long. We don't have a lot in common, unfortunately.” Brooke nodded. “But you both have this giant fun energy that the rest of us just can't keep up with. I admire it, really.” Christine blushed a bit. “Oh, thanks,” she said. 

Brooke turned to Chloe. “How much longer until we get to this bitchin beach anyway?” she asked. Chloe thought for a second. “About thirty minutes or so. Why do we have to live so far away from one? Bad enough we live in New Jersey but also an hour away from the probably crowded beach.” Jenna nodded in agreement. “At least we can work on our tans. Time to fly free in that summer heat.” Brooke nodded. “Yeah. It’ll probably do our boys good to get some nice sunlight. My Jakey is getting pale and kind of oily. I'm not trying to sound shallow or anything, but he looks like an adonis while he's tan. I bet poor Jeremy will burn so you should try to cover him up in sunscreen, Christine.” The car chuckled. “She’s not his mom, Brooke,” Chloe said, “Even though he’d look like a twelve-year-old with the sunscreen all over him. I wonder if Michael can get darker. I've seen his mom, he should be darker. Rich… I honestly don't know if those scars make him hotter or not.” Jenna put her hands together. “I pray that one of them wears a speedo. And I hope it’s Jake. Sorry, Brooke.” Brooke turned around and pointed a finger jokingly. “Stay away from my man, Rolan,” she said and snorted a bit at herself. “Speaking of which,” Chloe started, “what swimsuits did you guys get?” Brooke gave details on her two-piece and so did Jenna and then Chloe. Then they looked at Christine. “Oh,” she said, “it’s… a surprise.” They all looked skeptical but didn't push further. Christine gave a mental sigh of relief. Now just to wait until they reached the beach.

They finally made it and everyone got out their cars and stretched their bodies and let the sun kiss their skin. Jake immediately ran to the shore. “Jake, no…” Jeremy tried yelling after him, “we have to set up the mats and he’s gone. Brat.” He sighed and got the equipment from the back of the vehicle along with Rich and Michael and walked to shore. Jake was standing on the shoreline staring at the ocean. “Thanks for the help, buddy,” Rich said but Jake either ignored him or didn't hear. Instead, he turned around with a smile. “Okay my bros,” he said, “Suns out, guns out!” In seemingly one swift notion, he took off his shirt and shorts to reveal his swimsuit which while it wasn't a speedo, they were tight athletic shorts that hugged all the right places. That’s when the three boys remembered how gay they were and were almost frozen in place. Because damn if Jake couldn't turn anyone. Even with his “bad skin” he seemed to sparkle and Rich had never noticed it, but he had a couple of small burn marks on his lower back but it looked hot on him. That’s when the boys’ admiration and possible lust turned into feelings of jealousy and inadequacy. 

“Come on guys,” Jake said, “let’s go for a dip!” Jeremy got a nervous look. “Man,” he thought, “I'm nowhere near as hot as Jake. He’s so… muscular and confident. I'm just a twig. When I take my shirt off you can see my ribcage and I don't want all these people thinking I'm gross.” Michael spoke up “Maybe we should wait for the girls. They're getting dressed.” He also thought to himself “Compared to them, I'm gonna look like a marshmallow. No one wants to see my jiggle and shit.” Rich nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “Wait for your girlfriend at least.” Jake pouted a bit. “God, I don't want to horrify the kids here with my scars,” Rich thought, “I guess I can hang by the umbrella.” That’s when the heard Brooke call Jake’s name and they turned to see the four girls walking towards them. Brooke in a yellow floral bikini, Chloe in a simple black one with sunglasses, and Jenna in a purple two-piece. Christine, however, was wearing a white sundress and a big straw hat. 

Brooke then jumped into Jake’s arms and they shared a long kiss and then Jake went from the neck. “Jake, stop” Brooke laughed, “That tickles.” After a few more laughs she left out a snort. “There it is,” Jake smiled, “That’s the noise I wanted to hear.” Brooke went a little red. “Stop,” she said, “You're so mean.” Jake gave a mischievous grin. “Aw,” he said, “you look a little hot. We should go for a dip.” He ran to the ocean with Brooke in his arms with her both screaming and laughing.” Jeremy turned to the girls. “Uh you guys can go in the water I should help set up the towels and umbrellas.” Jenna and Chloe nodded and headed to the water. Christine stayed. “I should stay with my Jeremy to help him set up,” she said and Michael said. “Yeah, I will too.” And Rich wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist. “I agree, Chrissy,” he said, “we should stay with our hubbies.” Jenna did raise an eyebrow before she left but didn't question her. 

After about twenty minutes, the four were lying in the shade watching the other half of their group swim and play in the ocean. Jeremy laying flat and Christine with her head in his lap, reading a book. Michael and Rich were building sand castles. Michael looked at Rich. “You can go swimming if you want,” he said, “I just rather chill a bit before going in.” Rich stammered a bit. “No, it’s fine,” he said, “I rather be here with my honeysuckle.” Michael blushed a bit and continued with their sandcastle. “Gonna turn this sandcastle,” Rich said, “into a sand home.” Michael gave a laugh. Jeremy looked down at Christine. “What’re you reading, babe?” he asked. “Something I'm not really reading,” she admitted, “I'm thinking about something else.” She got up on her knees. Jeremy also got up. He was about to say something but the four returned from the ocean.

“Hey come on guys,” Jake said, “Why you guys being all sad looking?” The four sitting down had a panicked look on their face. Christine shot up. “I need to use the bathroom first,” she said and quickly walked to the restroom. Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke looked at each other simultaneously and Chloe said “We’re gonna go, too. You know us girls. Always gotta go to the bathroom together.” Jake gave a confused look and Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don't worry, Hun,” she said, “we’ll be right back.” The four girls headed to the bathroom.

Jake walked over to the umbrella and flopped on top of Jeremy. “Come on, man,” Jeremy whined, “you're getting my shirt wet.” Jake looked up with a grin. “Wouldn't happen if you guys would come in the water with us.” Jake reached for the hem of Jeremy’s shirt. “I wanna see my sexy boys get in the water,” he whined. Jeremy flicked Jake in the forehead. “Get off me you prick,” he said and with a frown, Jake rolled off of Jeremy. “Seriously, though,” he said, “why aren't you guys swimming. Usually, you're the first one in, Rich.” Rich looked away. “Someone has to watch out stuff,” Michael said, “Thieves are everywhere.” Jake cocked his head. “I feel like I'm being bullshitted right now,” Jake said, “I said when we got here that I like we were open and honest with how we felt.” He started drawing in the sad. Jeremy sighed.

“I'm not as hot as you,” he said defeated, “You're muscular and hot. And confident. I'm a damn twig. Or a twink, I guess.” He gave a small laugh at his expense. “Jeremy,” Michael said suddenly, “Come on man. Don't say that. You're hot too. I mean at least you're not tubby.” Jeremy looked at Michael. “At least you can't see all your organs when your breath,” he replied. Rich rolled his eyes. “Well, at least you won't scare small children,” he said and everyone looked at him. “Guys,” Jake said softly, “So are all of you just too self-conscience to take your shirts off?” The three boys nodded. “Why don't you just leave your shirts on?” Jake asked. “Because then it’s obvious and then we feel lame,” Jeremy quickly retorted. Jake stood up and sighed. 

“Guys,” he said, “there’s is nothing wrong with the way you're bodies look. I mean if the situation were different, I’d fuck you all.” Rich rolled his eyes. “Jake, you're pansexual.” Jake turned to him. “Dude, no one cares what you guys look like.” He sat back down. “Like what you think as soon as you take your shirt off everyone here is going to laugh at you? If anyone did, I’d beat the shit out of them. You guys are not gross. I mean come one Michael thinks he’s too tubby and Jeremy thinks he’s too thin so who’s right? Rich, you're burns aren't as bad as you think they are. So come on guys. Believe in the me that believes in you. I hate that you guys would feel that way.” The other three boys looked at each other and gave a collective sigh. “All right,” Jeremy said and took his tee shirt off and Michael followed. “Okay,” Rich said taking his off as well, “I’ll get rid of my top.” Jeremy got a sly grin. “No, Michael can come with us,” he said. It took a moment for that joke to process but after it did, Rich dashed for Jeremy and chased him to the water. Michael turned to Jake. “Thanks, man,” he said nervously but also looking down at his stomach. Jake put a hand on his shoulder. “Michael, you’re fine.” Michael smiled. “Oh, and for the record,” he said taking off his glasses, “I'm a power bottom.”

Christine walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror. “What’s wrong with you?” she said. “Yeah, what is wrong?” Brooke asked from behind. She turned around and froze. “Oh,” she said, “I was… reciting lines from our next performance.” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” Christine had a blank look on her face. “Um… ‘What is Wrong With You? The Musical.’” Jenna took a step forward. “Sweetie, you can talk to us,” she said. Christine grabbed onto her sundress. “I'm… not like you. You're prettier and in better shape than me. I can't bring myself to be out there in my bathing suit.” Jenna raised her eyebrow. “Chrissy, we’re like, the same body type,” she said. “But you're so much more confident than me,” she said, “You make it work. I can't do that. I know I'm not… sexy. I can't pull of sexy. I really don't know what Jeremy sees in me.” Brooke walked over to Christine. “Christine, don't say that. You're cute and fun and full of energy. He loves you. Trust me, if you walk out in your swimsuit, his eyes will be completely on you. And his nose will bleed like an anime character.” All three of them look at Brooke strangely.

“What,” she said, “The other three got Jake into it now I'm into it. Really not that bad.” Chloe looked at Christine. “Chrissy,” she said, “The first step to being confident is faking it. You gotta face your fears and get out there.” Christine looked at the three of them. She saw the genuine care in all of their eyes. She smiled and nodded. “Okay,” she said, “Thank you, guys. You've all been really nice to me. I never had a group of friends like this. I spent all my time working on myself and my work. I think it’s time I get a little out of my comfort zone.” She began taking off her sundress.

Jake and Michael were splashing around in the water while Rich was chasing Jeremy and trying to shove sand down his swimming trunks. Then suddenly they all noticed the girls coming back. This time with Christine in a green two-piece with a diamond pattern. Jeremy stopped and looked at her and Rich was kind enough not to attack him while he was caught off guard. Jeremy ran to Christine. “Hey,” he said to her, “y-you look wonderful.” Christine blushed. “So do you,” she replied. “You're a real hunk.” Jeremy went really red and didn't know what to say. “I’ll accept twunk but hunk is pushing it,” Michael shouted from the water. Jeremy shot him a look and was about to say something when suddenly Rich had a change of heart and took one hand and grabbed and pulled back the waistband of Jeremy’s shorts. He took a quick glance of Jeremy’s ass, threw a handful of sand down his shorts, and snapped the waistband. Jeremy let out an eep and turned and gave Rich a death glare. “You little brat,” he yelled and sprinted for Rich, sand falling out his shorts legs, and Rich ran. Brooke rolled her eyes. “Boys,” she said. Jake hugged her from behind. “What about this boy?” he asked. She nuzzled into his neck. “You get a pass,” she said. 

After a few minutes of Jeremy chasing Rich in a circle and a sorry attempt of trying to wrestle him to the ground, they both lie on the ground on their backs. “If it makes you feel any better,” Rich said, “you have a real nice ass.” Jeremy scoffed. “Shut up, ya bisexual mess,” he said. Suddenly Christine and Michael stood over their boyfriends. “Hi,” Christine said with a smile, “You wanna go for a dip?” Jeremy sighed. “I'm very tired. I can't move.” She smiled and bent down and put one hand on Jeremy’s back and the other behind his knees and lifted him. “Wow you're strong,” he said. Christine kissed him on the cheek and they ran to the water giggling. Rich looked up at Michael with big eyes. “Ha,” Michael scoffed, “you're cute. I am not carrying you.” Rich shot up. “Okay, then,” he said and he hugged Michael around the waist and picked him up and put him over his shoulder and ran towards the water. “Rich,” Michael laughed, “Stop.” Michael then proceeded to slap Michael on the ass. “Nope,” he said, “let’s goooooo!” As he ran towards the ocean with the sky beginning to turn an orange hue. 

It was now dark and the group had made a campfire and were currently roasting marshmallows. Rich pulled his out while it was still on fire and looked at Michael. “Hey look, it’s me,” he said with a laugh but no one else laughed. “What, too soon?” He asked which caused a chuckle from Jake, Jeremy, and Jenna who figured he could make the joke. “Dare me to eat like this?” He asked the group and it was a five to two in favor of (the no, of course, came from Christine and Michael). He then proceeded to eat the marshmallow and immediately spit it out. Michael gave his back a reassuring rub as he keeled over. 

“Man,” Jake whispered to Jeremy as he gave an uncomfortable shuffle, “wish I hadn't worn these athletic shorts. They've been riding up like crazy. Now I know how you feel whenever Rich gives you a wedgie.” He gave a quick glance at Brooke and pulled the fabric out of his butt while she wasn't looking. “First of all,” Jeremy started, “No one’s complaining. And second of all, it’s worse coming from Rich, trust me. He has too much power for such a mischievous mind.” Jake laughed. “I think he's paying for it, though,” he said looking at Rich chugging a bottle of water. Jeremy and Jake laughed.

Chloe then looked up at the stars. “Wish I would have brought a speaker to play some music,” she said. Michael pointed at Jeremy, “Jeremy could have brought his ukulele,” he said. Christine perked up. “You can play the ukulele?” she asked. Jeremy went red a bit. “Oh, a little bit. But it’s been a while,” he said. Michael gave a sly look. “Really? That’s too bad because I just so happen to bring this along,” he said as he reached behind him and took out a ukulele with the initials J.H carved on it. Jeremy snatched it away from him. “I can't believe you snatched it away from my room!” he said. Christine placed a hand on his shoulder. “Play something, Jeremy,” she said. She had a wondrous look in her eyes and everyone looked at him expectantly. He sighed. “Fine,” he said. He plucked a few cords and made a melodious tune. Then he started playing better and better. Everyone started to sway their heads slightly and then Jeremy started to sing.  
“I've got voices in my head,” he sang gently, “but now they're the normal kind. I've got voices in my head but the loudest one is mine. The loudest one is mine. The loudest one is mine.” Christine rested her head against Jeremy’s shoulder. Jake pulled Brooke into her lap. Rich placed his head into Michael’s lap and nuzzled into his stomach. Jenna and Chloe… just sat there awkwardly. But they all eventually fell asleep to Jeremy’s soothing voice under the stars.

End of Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one won't take four months. For this next "part" I'm gonna have five total. Beach episode, D&D, Halloween (oof), Christmas, and maybe someone's birthday or like the squip comes back that will be more dramatic. But we shall see.


	12. Dungeons and Dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Jeremy, and Rich finally got the rest of the squad to participate in a D&D campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much lying and putting it off, I finally wrote the D&D episode! This one is long but it was fun to write. Also, this was probably not entirely accurate to how you play but it's good enough. I'm actual DMing for the first time and writing this story instead of that one. Lol. So enjoy!

“Jeremy, where is your girlfriend?” Michael asked Jeremy behind his makeshift wall made of bean bags. They and the rest of the group were sitting in a circle around a grid board. Michael, Jeremy, and Rich has finally convinced the others to play some D&D. It took a little coercing and sort of bribery for Chloe and Jenna to join but since most of the group was in a relationship you only needed to get one half and the other half pretty much followed.

“I don't know,” Jeremy replied, “she told me she was going to late because she was going to 'win tonight.’” Michael gave a confused look. “How does she win? Either you all win or you all die. I guess if she solo ran this she could but I doubt the probable lawful good bard she made would or could do that.” Chloe also had a confused look on her face. “I understood like ten percent of what you said,” she said. Michael shrugged. It was then they heard someone running down the stairs and before they knew it Christine was at the bottom of the stairs.

Christine was dressed in a warrior outfit that consisted of what looked like leather armor that was incredibly well made and a battle skirt that went down to her knees and her hair was pulled back but a lock of hair still hung in her face and it almost looked intentional. She finished off the outfit with a pair of sandals and bracers. Jeremy stared at her almost drooling and this even looked like it awakened something in Rich. Since coming out as bi and dating Michael, Rich had become very boy focused and forgot how magnificent women could be. Michael noticed Rich's reaction and made a mental note to buy a sexy rouge outfit.

Jake, Brooke, and Jenna just looked surprised but Chloe held back a laugh. “Wow Christine,” she said, “you never cease to amaze me.” Christine took a bow. “And that's not all,” she said as she reached for her side and pulled out a hunting knife and everyone almost jumped back. “Where did you…” Jake started. Christine cocked her head. “My dad,” she replied and put the knife away and sat down next to Jeremy. “Have to admit Christine,” Michael said, “that's a pretty good cosplay.” Christine furrowed her brow. “Cosplay?” she asked. Jeremy almost looked offended. “You don't know what cosplay is?” he asked, “I thought you would be the queen of cosplay!” Christine shook her head. Jeremy then took the next five minutes to explain cosplay and cosplay community to Christine.

By the end of the explanation, Christine had stars in her eyes. “So there's a whole community of people who dress up as fictional characters,” she started, “and nobody told me!” Jeremy looked left and right a little. “I mean,” he started, “do you not have social media? Feel like you would have seen it by now.” Christine shook her head. “I feel social media is extremely toxic but I swear I will get an Instagram right now to see these people.” Michael shrugged. “Well, it is super toxic but if you just follow things that make you happy and try to cut off negative stuff it's usually fine,” he said. Everyone looked at him. “What? I had to do something when I was alone and high,” he replied. Christine was just mumbling to herself. “I'm definitely doing Captain Marvel first…” Which again made Jeremy's face turn red just from thinking about it. Michael then clapped his hands together.

“Okay, I think that we should start with this biz,” Michael said, “Let's start with character introductions to our characters. Christine, since your the most attuned to your character let's have you start.” Christine smiles triumphantly and pulled her character sheet out of her purse. “My name is Gargantia the Goliath Barbarian. I'm huge and wanna smash some evil with my giant sword. My backstory is that I-” Michael interrupted her. “No no no. Let's save that for the game. It's fun to find out the back stories naturally.” Christine nodded vigorously. She guessed this was a common ground her and Michael shared. The art of storytelling. “I'm honestly shocked you didn't pick bard,” Rich said. Christine shook her head. “That'd be obvious and boring,” she said, “So what are you?” Rich smiled and put his arm around Jake.

“I'm playing Hemlock the Human Cleric and my boi Jake is playing…” he looked up at Jake. Jake also smiled. “Dunder the White Dragonborn Paladin. We come from the same church serving…” Jake looked at his notes. “Sune.” Rich nodded. “We're a couple of good religious boys. Bros on a mission!” Jeremy scoffed. “Sorry,” he said, “can't imagine you as a good religious boy.” Rich glared at him. “I'm more religious than you and you're Jewish,” he replied. Jeremy opened his mouth to protest but stopped short. Did he even celebrate Hanukkah last year? He was only half Jewish on his mom’s side and his dad either didn't care or didn't think of it. He was fine with Christmas but maybe he’ll make an effort this year. His thoughts were interrupted by Christine. 

“Why are you a human, though?” she asked, “You can be anything.” Jeremy snickered and gave a sly grin. “So he can be normal height for once,” he said. Rich went red in the face. “Jeremy, I will come over there,” he said, “You are getting none of my sweet healing touches! You will yearn for my touch!” Michael cleared his throat. “Brooke, you should go,” he said and Brooke nodded. “Introducing Barry the Halfling Druid,” she said, “He’s kind of a hippie who really just wants to chill but hates things that mess with the balance of nature.” Brooke had a fire in her eyes. “Ooh, he also has a pet mouse named Josephine,” she said. Michael smiled. “Jenna Rolan?” he said now looking at her. Jenna deepened her voice a bit. “I am Maria the Half-Orc Monk,” she said, “I am… just really ready to fuck shit up in general.” A small applause came from the group. “Chlo?” Michael asked. Chloe was looking at her phone and realized it was her turn. She scrambled for her sheet. “I… am…” she started, “Umbra the Elven Warlock. I am very mysterious and hot. You should just listen to whatever I say.” 

“She does have high Charisma,” Michael said, “you might have to.” Chloe looked ready to fuck shit up in her own way. “Last and definitely least my best friend for twelve years Jeremy Heere,” Michael said. “Thanks Michael,” Jeremy replied and Michael made a heart shape with his hands and blew a kiss at Jeremy. “I am playing Philias the Tabaxi Rogue,” he said, “he’s very quiet-” Rich interrupted him. “Jeremy is a furry!” he yelled, “Called it.” Jeremy glared at him. “And he is very quiet and reserved because he has a past he doesn't want to talk about.” Michael laughed uncontrollably. “Yes, I freaking knew it!” he said, “Jeremy made a damn edgelord character! Please for the love of God tell me his parents were murdered and he wears all black!” Jeremy went red. “N-no!” he protested.

Michael chuckled again. “Finally,” he started, “I’ll be adding my own character. Her name is Aquinn the Water Genasi Bard and that’s all I'm gonna say.” Rich had a look on his face. “Ooh, can't wait to meet her,” he said. Michael smiled. “Don't you even try it, babe. A natural twenty wouldn't give you a chance with her. Rich glared at him. “Babe, I swear if you made her a lesbian I will change my character to female,” he said holding up his character sheet. “No,” Michael replied, “she's just too good for any of your characters.” Chloe looked particularly offended. Michael took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, “everyone ready?” Everyone nodded.

*The rest of this story will be told with their characters. If one of them interrupts I'll use their names in a new paragraph.*

For Reference:  
Jeremy: Philias the Tabaxi Rogue  
Jake: Dunder the White Dragonborn Paladin  
Rich: Hemlock the Human Cleric   
Chloe: Umbra the Elf Warlock  
Brooke: Barry the Halfling Druid  
Jenna: Maria the Half-Orc Monk  
Christine: Gargantia the Goliath Barbarian  
Michael: Aquinn the Water Genasi Bard

In the small village of Faria, there have been reports if a monster terrorizing the people and stealing their children. The mayor of the town has offered a reward for anyone who can kill or capture the creature. First, we see Dunder and Hemlock who were sent by the church of Sune in a neighboring city to smite this foul being. They enter the town tavern to gather info. The first thing they notice is a goliath talking to a halfling which is always a strange sight. They walk over to the pair.

“Greetings,” Hemlock, “we were here wondering if you had any information on the creature attacking people and stealing children.” Dunder nodded. “Yes, we come from the church of… Sune and have come to smite the foul beast. They both shook their heads. “No,” the goliath's voice boomed, “my name is Gargantia and I have also heard of this beast and I have come to deal a killing blow into this evil.” The halfling happily nodded. “The forest doesn't like its presence so I am assisting in exterminating it. If our goals are the same, we should work together. It would make it easier.” Suddenly a voice with a strange accent comes from the shadows. “Well, that sounds like a marvelous idea! My name Philias. Pleased to make your acquaintance!”

“Oh my God Jeremy,” Rich started laughing, “that voice!” He started laughing harder and Jeremy glared. “Also,” Jake started, “what happened to quiet and reserved?” Jeremy turned red. “I can change things if I want,” he defended. He turned to Michael. “Question, how tall is this Cleric?” he asked. Michael looked at his notes. “He is 5’10,” he said and Jeremy laughed. “Wow Rich, is that the height your heart is set on? Really reaching for the stars. Literally.” Rich glared back. Then he started laughing too. Almost crying after a moment. “Oh God,” he said, “Love you, Jeremy. Never change.” Jeremy smiled. “Love you too, Rich,” he said and turned to Michael. “Okay Mikey, let's continue.” Michael looked at his best friend and then his boyfriend and shook his head.

“I am also looking for this beast so I can get the reward from the town,” he said. Hemlock and Dunder blink slowly at the cat man. “Wait, are we going to go punch something?” said a raspy voice. A half-orc walks up cracking her knuckles. “Name's Maria. Monk by trade. Half-orc by horrible decision making. I hear we can punch the shit out of some monster that kidnaps children. That's like the sixth thing on my bucket list.” Hemlock looked at her. “I thought monks were supposed to be more… disciplined,” he said. Maria looked down at him. “I am disciplined enough to not break all your bones so you live the rest of your life in pain,” she said. “Noted,” Hemlock said. 

It was then the group noticed a woman in a red cloak and raven hair walk up to them. She stares at them. “Yo,” she said, “Sup bitches. I want whatever this thing's is heart for personal reasons so… if we're doing a little group thing, I want in. As long as you promise to worship the ground I walk on I will offer my aid and glorious powers.”

Jake started laughing. “I love this character,” he said. Chloe had a proud look on her face.

Before anyone can reply, they hear a flute being played at the bar and they see a water genasi playing it and people giving her copper pieces. She then saunters over to the group swaying her hips. Hemlock instantly has hearts in his eyes as he is enthralled with her. She then stops playing and looks at the group. “So I heard you guys want to find the creature stealing the children. I just happen to know where it lurks. And I am willing to help you. Umbra raised an eyebrow. “And what is your price?” She asked, “I know a pretty girl doesn't just do things for free.” She shrugged. “I have my reasons. The name is Aquinn. The beast hides in a cave in the woods. It's too dangerous for just me to go. So how about it? This looks like a well rounded and strong party.” They all exchanged looks and gave a nod and Aquinn smiled. “Good,” she smiled, “It's getting late so we'll set out in the morning.” She turned and walked to her room.

Hemlock followed her. He walked up behind her and said “Hey, Aquinn,” he said with a sly smile, “so I consider myself a frugal man so I was thinking that we could save money by sharing a room tonight. Aquinn rolled her eyes. “Don't clerics take a vow of celibacy or something?” She asked and Hemlock shook his head. “No Sune is the god of love, beauty, and” he wiggled his eyebrows “passion.” Aquinn looked at him and said, “I don't have time for your empty words.” She walked away. “My words are so full. They are the fullest words!” He yelled after her. Dunder walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry bud,” he said.

Gargantia came behind them with Barry on her shoulder. “Barry and I agreed it would be smart to buy supplies before we leave,” she said. Philias' ears perked up. “Yes let us go. Maybe I could… procure the more expensive supplies.” Gargantia shook her head. “No, that wouldn't be nice.” His ears fell. “We'll be back soon,” Barry said, “We'll bring you something fun.” They departed. 

“Christine,” Jeremy said, “did you just leave me for Brooke?” Christine said nothing but gave Brooke a fist bump. “Don't worry, I got you bro,” Jake said

Dunder then put his hand on Philias's shoulder. “Sorry bro,” he said. Philias turned his head. “Not helping,” he said and disappeared into the shadows. Hemlock was now at the bar drinking. Umbra looked like she didn't know what to do with herself. So then she decided to go to the bar with Hemlock. “I'm gonna go find some things to fight,” Maria said and walked out of the tavern. Now it was just Hemlock, Umbra, and Dunder at the bar. Dunder was already asleep by his second glass. “Oh Dunder,” Hemlock said, “always a lightweight.” 

He then looked into his own glass sadly. “Don't worry about that girl,” Umbra said, “If you go after her, then you wouldn't have time to worship me.” Hemlock stared at her blankly. “I'm taking him to bed,” he said grabbing Dunder and dragging him up the stairs. Umbra just took out a vial of a mysterious liquid and drank it and passed out.

The next day everyone met at the tavern and saw Umbra still passed out at the bar. Maria tried shaking her awake. She got up and for a split second, Maria could see her eyes were completely black and they went back. “Oh hey, we ready to go?” She asked. “I'm concerned,” Philias said and everyone slowly nodded. Aquinn just ignored and turned to the group. “Yes let's head off. Barry and Gargantia I heard you bought some supplies.” She said. Barry nodded. “We got potions and a shield and a couple of weapons,” he said. Aquinn nodded slowly. “Then let's head of off,” she said.

They walked into the woods towards the creature's lair. Aquinn was leading them and Hemlock was behind her. “So,” he started, “I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. When this all over, I'd really like to take you out some time for dinner.” Aquinn didn't look at him. “Sorry, not interested. You're not my type,” she said. Hemlock frowned. “Look, I know that I might've seemed like a creep last night but I'm just not good at… courting people. I promise if you give me a chance I'll show you I'm better than that.” Aquinn looked unphased. “No means no Hemlock. Just focus on trying to save these children.” Hemlock nodded slowly and slowed his place so he was closer to the back. Philias looked at Barry. “That was hard to watch,” he said and Barry nodded.

Suddenly, Aquinn stopped. “Wait, I hear something,” she said and suddenly an arrow came towards her out of nowhere. “Look out!” Hemlock yelled as he pushed her out of the way. However, he took the arrow to his shoulder. Dunder rushed over to him. “Hemmy, are you alright?” He asked and took out a potion of healing. “Save your magic,” he said and gave it to him. “Thanks man,” Hemlock replied, “I'm good. That only felt like five damage. I mean… I'll drink the potion.” He drank it and the blood stopped coming out. Aquinn rolled her eyes. “You should have let it hit me,” she said. Hemlock shrugged. “Wouldn't have felt right,” he said. “Guys,” Gargantia said, “I think we have bigger problems.” Then suddenly a bunch of goblins came out of the bushes. It looked like about nine.

“Okay everyone,” Michael said, “roll initiative.” And then the battle begun. 

Umbra went first. “I think I'll use…” she started, “Eldritch blast!” A ball of green energy came out of her hand and hit a goblin in the gut killing it instantly. It exploded from the impact. “Yes. Bow to me!” she yelled. Now Barry who cast ice knife that missed its initial target. The goblins taunted Barry but the knife then exploded and damaged all of them. Gargantia charged them and easily took one out. Dunder also took one out with his greataxe. Hemlock tried to punt one with his mace but he missed but Aquinn shot it with her crossbow. “From shadows,” Philias said, “I strike!” And shot his short now from a bush… that landed directly on Dunder's shoulder. 

“Jeremy!” Jake yelled. “What are you doing?” Jeremy went red. “I rolled a nat one it's not my fault!” 

“Sorry,” Philias called from the bush. Dunder just gave a shaky thumbs up. Maria then came by and actually punted a goblin into a tree. Now the goblins began to strike. With four left two tried to converge on Hemlock but their swords bounced off his armor. “Feels good to have a high AC,” he mumbled. However, seeing Dunder weakened, one managed to slash him and he fell to his knees. “Not feeling too hot!” Dunder announced. Then one stabbed Gargantia in her leg which caused her to go into a rage. It was now their time to strike and while the rest attacked, Hemlock went over and cast cure wounds on Dunder. “You good bro?” he asked and Dunder nodded and they shared a hug.

“And he's hitting on me?” Aquinn mumbled before putting an arrow in another goblin's eye. Gargantia and Maria managed to finish off the rest with the backup of the spellcasters. Philias immediately went to loot them and found about twenty gold and a couple of rubies.

“Is everyone good?” Barry asked the group. Dunder nodded. “Feeling a bit backstabbed but otherwise fine,” he said and glared at Philias who let out a small squeak. “I promise it was an accident,” he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out ten gold. “Here's some compensation,” he said and handed it to him. Dunder took it happily. “All right,” Aquinn said, “we should keep going. The cave isn't too far off.” The group continued.

After about another thirty minutes of travel, the group reached the mouth of the cave that was pretty average looking. “Let's be on our guard,” Aquinn said, “the creature is guarded by many strange creatures.” Umbra eyed her suspiciously. “How do you know so much about this creature?” she asked. Aquinn turned to her. “A lot of research,” she said.

“Bullshit,” Chloe said, “This bitch is lying through her liquid teeth.” Michael looked at her. “You can make an insight check to see if she's lying,” he said. Chloe looked surprised. “Wish I could do that shit I'm real life,” she said and rolled her die. Rich leaned over to help her find her total. “Fourteen,” she said, “give me this bitch's last name, mother's maiden name, and social.” Michael rolled his die. “She seems to be telling the truth,” he said and Chloe had an angry look on her face.

“Okay then,” Umbra said and followed her in. Hemlock cast light and lead the way. They reached a wider part of the cave. “This place gives me the creeps,” Gargantia said. Philias went to comfort her but Barry walked up to her first and handed her something. “This is Josephine,” he said, “she's been my pet for years.” Gargantia petted the mouse gently and it climbed on her shoulder. Philias looked defeated and Dunder again put a hand on his shoulder. “You're fighting a losing battle dude,” he said, “you're not really even a participant.” Philias buried his head in Dunder's shoulder. Hemlock rolled his eyes.

“You have no room to roll your eyes Hemlock,” Aquinn said. “Look,” he said, “I can accept that you don't like me. But I like you. I can't help it. Something about you is just so… alluring. You're beautiful and I want to get to know you. But if you really don't want to, I can accept that. I've had my heart broken before. I can deal. I'm an adult. Okay, I'm seventeen, but I've been through some shit.” Aquinn wasn't prepared for this speech. And seeing this mature part of Hemlock made her blush but he didn't notice.

“Everyone make a perception check,” Michael said and everyone rolled. “Natural twenty!” Jeremy yelled, “Redemption!” Michael looked at him. “Jeremy you have disadvantage because you are currently nuzzled in Dunder's shoulder. Jeremy glared and rolled his die again and it became twelve. “I hate you Michael,” he said and Michael blew him a kiss. 

Gargantia pointed to the shadows. “Over there!” she yelled. Suddenly, a group of Drow emerged from the shadows and began to attack. “What are these?” Umbra asked as an arrow whizzed past her. “Dark elves,” Philias replied shooting an arrow and nailing it in the shoulder. One was currently engaged with Gargantia and she took two slashes which made her start to rage. She then cleaved one and look menacingly at another. Barry cast entangle and trapped one and Dunder have another a grievous wound. “Take a guiding bolt!” Hemlock yelled and nailed one and incinerated it. Maria pulverized a poor drow. A nearby spellcaster Drow cast darkness that enveloped the party. Aquinn shot a bolt in the darkness and missed. 

“Hit or miss. I guess she never-” Rich started. “Rich I will break up with you right now if you finish that,” Michael said. “I mean really, she mist,” Brooke said and laughed at her own joke. 

The part sloppily tried to fight the Drow in the dark but the made less of a dent. “Wait, I got this,” Hemlock said and cast light again which made the darkness leave. They saw a couple more Drow and then suddenly… “Ah!” They heard a scream behind them. They saw a Drow behind Aquinn backstab her and she fell to the ground. “Aquinn!” Hemlock yelled. He turned to the party. “Gargantia. Maria. Barry. Take care of the mage. Dunder and Umbra. Take the rest of the ground guys. Philias, help me with this guy.” Philias nodded and slinked into the shadows. Hemlock rushed the Drow and smashed his mace in his face. “Philias, now!” Hemlock yelled and Philias backstabbed the Drow. “Sneak attack!” he yelled and the Drow fell to the ground. The party had finished the rest and Hemlock crouched to look at Aquinn. “I'm out of spells,” he said, “give me a potion!” Barry handed him some berries. “Here, goodberries! They heal you give them all to her!” Hemlock nodded and dropped them in her mouth and she slowly began to open her eyes. “Oh hi Hemlock,” she said lazily and Hemlock smiled. He looked to the party. “I think we should take a rest,” he said. “Okay, but just a short one,” Philias said and Hemlock nodded. And they took a short rest.

After they were done, they continued down the cavern until they reached a wooden door. “The creature should be in this room,” she said and Umbra pushed past her. “Let's get this over with then,” she said and opened the door and walked in. “Wait!” Aquinn said but Umbra already walked in and stopped suddenly.

“Oh no,” Rich and Jeremy said simultaneously. “Michael, you bastard,” Jeremy said and looked at the group, “It's a slime. More specifically, a gelatinous cube.” Brooke looked side to side. “Is that bad?” she asked. Rich nodded. “Because now we have to pull Chloe out. And she's gonna hurt while she's in there.” Chloe went red with anger. “Shit,” she said.

“Shit,” Umbra said while inside the slime. Barry tried hitting it with a firebolt while Gargantia tried pulling Umbra out with assistance from Dunder. Sadly, the slime was impressively strong and Gargantia slipped and fell backward and the slime began to consume her. “We have to kill it,” Philias said. Everyone tried hitting it but it made small dents in the gelatinous mass. Now Umbra started taking damage as her skin began to burn. “Screw this,” she said and cast burning hands and the inside of the cube began to sizzle. Gargantia took Umbra hands and tried to swim out of the cube. She managed to break out and started pulling Umbra out. She managed to get her head out and she took in a gasp of sit but the slime hadn't let go yet. Hemlock tried swatting it with his mace and Gargantia with her sword. Maria giving a few swift punches but then the cube burst out the doorway and began to envelop half the party. Umbra stood up with half of her clothes burned away and lifted her hand. She fired an Eldritch blast that passed through it and it started to melt into a liquidy substance. “Nobody touches me without permission or without intent to worship me,” she said. She walked over and scooped the slime's remains in a vial and stored it away. After a bit of healing the party crossed the room to an ornate door with a silver handle.

“You guys ready?” Aquinn asked the party. The party nodded and she opened the door slowly. They found a room with cages hanging from the ceiling. In the cages they found children sleeping. On the ground, they found a full view mirror and dining room table. “Nope. I hate this. This is bad,” Hemlock said. “Let's try at the least to save the kids and leave,” Philias said. Then a wild cackle was heard. “You're not taking them anywhere,” the voice said and out of the mirror stepped an old hag with green skin.

“Ew,” Dunder said which left the bag with an offended look. “Why are you taking all these kids?” Gargantia asked. The hag cackled again. “I didn't take them. I saved them. They were all pitiful and weak. I saved the pitiful children. I will raise them to be stronger and perfect. Like I did with her. Come forward, darling.” Aquinn stepped forward. “I've brought them to you mother,” she said sadly. She went towards the hag when Hemlock grabbed her wrist. “Aquinn, no,” he said, “I… I trusted you. How can you-” Aquinn pulled away. “She's my mother,” she replied, “and it's your mistake for trusting me.”

She walked to the hag's side and she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, my lovely star. I took her for her parents when they were traveling through town and I raised her to be a powerful young magic user.” Gargantia took out her sword. “It doesn't matter. We'll take you both out. I will conquer any evil in my path. And that includes you, Aquinn.” The hag cackled once more and took out a whistle and blew into it. Then a pack of blink dogs appeared out of nowhere. “Aquinn…” Hemlock said again and the battle begun.

The hag immediate turned invisible with a cackle. The party held off the blink dogs that were surrounding them. In his anger, even Hemlock attacked them. However, Aquinn held off on attacking. Then she felt hands around her throat. “Do it,” the hag said in a raspy voice, “Now.” Aquinn then cast thunder wave on the party hitting all of them and knocking them all to the floor. She also managed to kill all the blink dogs so the party was just on the ground. “You will all be delicious treats for the next few months,” the hag said from the shadows. Umbra shot an Eldritch blast at the voice but it missed. While that happened, Philias managed to slink into the shadows.

The hag reappeared and put her hand on Aquinn's shoulder. “Finish them,” she said. Aquinn stepped forward and put her mouth to her flute. She looked down and looked Hemlock in the eyes. His eyes were but with sadness and disappointment. 

“Man, you're all looking pretty low,” Michael said looking at his worried players, “one more thunder wave and you'll all be doomed. So she's gonna cast thunder wave.” Everyone looked wide-eyed and Michael smiled. “On the hag,” he said.

“Aaaah!” the hag screeched, “what are you doing?” Aquinn stared her down. A tear ran down her eye. “I have watched you eat people for over a decade while I was too scared to stop you,” she said, “Their blood is on my hands and I'll be damned if these people's will be too. And I'll be damned if I give these kids the same fate as me.” She turned to the group. “I'm sorry,” she said, “I can't atone for my sins. I'm sorry I lied to you all. You can turn me in but please help me fight her now.” The party got up. “Of course I will help you smite this hag,” Gargantia said. “She's hurt nature for far too long,” Barry replied. “You hurt my bro but I'll say she has priority,” Dunder said. “I really just wanna punch this old woman,” Maria said. “Yeah she's really gross and her slime ruined my robe,” Umbra said. Philias said nothing but gave a thumbs up from the shadows. Hemlock just looked at her and gave a smile and a nod. Aquinn have a small smile back when suddenly she felt a long claw slash her in the back. “Aah,” she screamed fell to her knees.

“I'll deal with you later,” the hag said and turned to the party. “Take this, you old green bitch!” Hemlock screamed. “Together everyone!”

“Guiding bolt!”  
“Entangle”  
“Eldritch blast!”  
“Raging slash!”   
“Flurry of blows!”  
“Frosty breath!”  
“Sneak attack!”

All at once, they released their attacks, hitting the hag. She fell to the ground on her knees. Aquinn walked over to her and pointed her crossbow at her. “Aquinn, please,” the hag pleaded, “don't hurt your mother.” Aquinn looked her dead in the eyes. “You are not my mother,” she replied and shot the hag, killing her. She fell back on her butt. Hemlock ran over two her and placed a hand her back and cast cure wounds. “Aquinn, are you alright?” he asked. She nodded. “I'm sorry,” she said. Hemlock shook his head. “Don't be,” he said, “and don't worry, I won't let them arrest you. If we have to, I'll take you and we can run away together.” He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes but was still smiling. He helped her up. 

Gargantia and Philias helped free the kids and Barry tried comforting them along with Dunder. They made their way back to town with the kids. “Would you guys at least put me in shackles?” Aquinn asked, “I had a part in all this.” Maria glared at her. “You were just as much of a victim as those children. You don't deserve to be in prison.” Aquinn was surprised. Hemlock looked at her and gave a thumbs up. “You know,” she said with a smile, “I still feel bad. I would like to make it up to you Hemlock. How about a date? My treat.” Hemlock went extremely red. “Oh ah… yeah sure, that'd be great. See you later you tall drink of water.” He gave a sly grin. She laughed and gave him a kiss in the cheek which made him melt. 

“And so, you all return to the town and report back on the hag and her death and leave out a few key details. You enjoy the rest of the night partying in the tower. And that's where we'll stop for tonight,” Michael said and the group let out a collective sigh. “Wow, that was… surprisingly intense,” Jake said. Jeremy, Rich, and Michael tried to hide the excited look on their faces. “Ya know,” Michael started, “You were originally meant to fight Aquinn and the hag and afterward she would have asked to join you to make up for her sins. But I really didn't expect for her to fall for Hemlock. But, she did. Even in a fantasy world, my babe is smooth.” Rich chuckled and walked over and sat in Michael's lap. “Does sleeping with the DM give me any benefits?” He asked and Michael shook his head. “Just that your sleeping with me,” he said and began to kiss Rich. 

Jeremy stood up. “And that's our cue to leave,” he said and everyone piled out of Michael's basement. “That cosplay is great,” Brooke told Christine and she blushed. “Yeah it must have taken so long,” Jenna said, “we should all do a cosplay night. Could you help me with mine?” Christine nodded and they left. “Chloe,” Jeremy called and she turned, “you got surprisingly into it your first night. Didn't think you would do that much role-playing.” For the first time ever Jeremy saw Chloe blush. “It was more fun than I thought,” she admitted, “I can see why you guys enjoy it.” Jeremy smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “But you're all still nerds,” she said and walked away. “Wouldn't have it any other way!” he yelled back. With that, Jeremy got into his car and began to drive home. When he reached home, he got a text from a group chat that Michael had made called “Dungeons and Dumbasses.” Jeremy smiled as he read the name and saw the text that said “Oh btw you all leveled up.”

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done. Finally. I'm gonna quit being like "I have time to do a chapter a week" bc I'm not gonna my brain is tired. I am actually going to start my first novel (does novel sound douchey?) and see how that goes. Not a big deal it's just like my dream. But after a chapter of that, I'll work on this and I have the order. Next is Halloween, then Christmas, then graduation aka the end of this lovely story. (If all else fails maybe I'll pull a fifty shades and turn this fanfic into an actual book lol). Well see you guys next time.


	13. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting closer to Halloween again so Rich and Jake decide to throw another party to get over last year. Also, the return if an old "friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've written two chapters of my novel and then this. Probably gonna do a couple more and the focus on doing the last two. We are so close to being done with this series. Honestly. this could be my book if I changed the names lol. But enjoy nonetheless!!!

It was the mid-autumn and the leaves were crisp and golden, floating through the air. The temperature was fairly cold, so Michael and Rich were engaged in their favorite activity: cuddling under the covers. Rich was nuzzled into Michael's chest with both his arms wrapped around him. Michael had his hands resting on Rich's head and slowly running his fingers through his hair. After marathoning some 90s sitcom, they both fell asleep.

Michael was awoken by the feeling of being squeezed. He looked down and saw Rich pressing his face hard into Michael's chest. He felt him holding onto him tighter and tighter. He was breathing heavily in short bursts. He was hyperventilating loudly and Michael could feel him also starting to curl into a ball as his knee started to dig into his stomach. As he touched his face, Michael could feel tears on Rich's face.

“Rich, babe, wake up,” Michael said and started lightly shaking Rich. Rich quickly shot open his eyes and looked around and began to slow his breathing. He then shot up and held himself. Michael slowly rose and lightly touched Rich's back which caused him to jump. Rich looked back at Michael and saw the worried look on his face. He stood up out of the bed and turned to Michael.

“It's fine. It's fine,” he said and began to take off his tank top, “I'm just hot. Like, really hot. Why is it so hot in here? You mind if I sleep naked?” He took off his pants and had a hand on the waistband of his neon pink boxers when Michael grabbed his hand. Michael pulled Rich onto the bed and held Rich's hand. Rich sat and looked at the floor. “It's okay,” Michael said, “When you're ready.” He pressed his cheek against Rich's hand. Rich gave a sigh and he wiped his eyes. He looked at Michael.

“Halloween is in a week,” he said, “and I had a dream about the fire. I hadn't had a dream about the fire in months. Fuck.” Michael gave a sympathetic look and touched Rich softly on the face. “It's okay babe. It's understandable. You went through a lot of trauma. And you have done an amazing job with recovery. But that doesn't mean you won't have, like, some PTSD. Especially now.” Rich stared at him with an unreadable expression. Michael panicked a bit. “What I want you to know is… I'm here. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that those memories have no power over you. You. Deserve. That.” Rich gave a goofy grin and almost jumped on his boyfriend but still ended up on top of him and peppered his neck with kisses. “I love you,” he said softly. Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too, Rich.” 

It was the next day at school and after separating from Rich, Michael looked for a certain individual. Luckily, he noticed the tall boy with chestnut colored hair with the blonde wrapped around his arm pretty easily. Michael had managed to retain some of the ways of bro culture from hanging out with Jake, so he put his knowledge to the test. So he ran up behind Jake and jumped on his back and tried putting him in a headlock. “Yo Jake!” Michael yelled. What he failed to remember is that Brooke was leaning heavily on him and when he threw Jake off balance, Brooke fell sideways and pulled Jake with him and also Michael. So now there was a dog pile with Michael on top of Jake's back, Jake facedown on top of Brooke, and Brooke on her back in shock.

Michael quickly realized the situation and got up and Jake followed. “Cupcake, you okay?” He asked Brooke and as he was about to help her up, Chloe came out of seemingly nowhere. She had an angry look on her face and Michael thought he was dead. Suddenly, Chloe took a deep breath. “Okay, Chloe,” she said to herself, “Remember what Dr. Anne said.” Oh yeah, Michael remembered that Chloe mentioned she started therapy a month ago. Brooke said it was to keep her anger and ego in check. Michael still respected her for it. When Chloe breathed again she picked up Brooke. “Let's get to class,” she said in a happy but still scary tone. “Um, okay,” Brooke replied confused and they walked off. The boys stood up and after Jake had realized what had happened he burst into a laugh.

“Man, Michael,” he said, “That was smooth. I don't know what you're plan was, but it was great.” Michael rolled his eyes but then he remembered what he came to Jake for. “Hey, Jake,” Michael started. “Can I ask you something?” Jake could tell he had a worried look on his face. He took him off and pulled him into a more private corner. “Whaddya need bro?” he asked and Michael fiddle with his sleeve. “Jake, we're getting closer to Halloween and I was just wondering… How you holding up? You doing okay up there?” He tapped his forehead. Jake was stunned for a minute. He looked at Michael and he clenched his fists.

“Yeah man,” he said with a smile. “I completely forgot it was so close, honestly.” Michael was a little surprised. “Oh,” he said and Jake put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for asking though. I appreciate it. You should really talk to…” he stopped and his hand fell off Michael's shoulder. “Is Rich doing alright?” He asked. Michael looked down. “He just had a bit of a nightmare last night. Or I guess night terror is more accurate. I was hoping that you could connect with him on it more because you were both there and he's your best friend.” Jake turned away from Michael. “Dammit,” he said, “Michael, I can't- I shouldn't lie to you. Especially now. I have been dreading this entire month. Ever since the last week of September, I've felt nauseous and sick. I have had dreams where I'm back there and I see everyone… burn up.” Michael could see Jake trembling slightly. He saw Jake snapped himself out of it.

“Man, that was repressed,” he said with a slight chuckle. Michael still looked worried. “Jake…” He started. Michael didn't want him to put up a happy-go-lucky wall. However, Jake nodded slowly. “I'll talk to Rich. I think we could both need it. Thanks.” He gave Michael a hug that he returned. “Smell ya later, Mell,” Jake said with a wave. “I wouldn't, I forgot to shower this morning,” Michael replied and silently cringed at himself. That was an intelligent thing to say. And so loudly.

After going their separate ways, Rich headed to class when he bumped into Jenna Rolan. “Yo Jen-dawg. What is hizzity up?” Rich said and put a fist out. Jenna returned the fist bump. “Nothing much Richity Rich. What's the sitch?” This way if speaking is a joke that started four months ago that they will not let die. This was what the duo of Jenna and Rich were infamous for. After a laugh and some small talk, the went their separate ways when suddenly…

“Hey, Jenna,” Rich said, “Can I actually talk to you for a quick sec?” Jenna looked confused. “Sure. What's up?” Rich inhaled and exhaled. “It's just… It's getting pretty close to Halloween. You alright with it? Like, are you having any flashbacks?” Jenna looked taken aback. “To be honest, no. I wasn't greatly traumatized by the fire so I don't have like, nightmares or anything. But…” Rich looked at her. “What?” She shook her head. “No, its nothing. Nothing compared to what you or Jake probably went through. It's nothing I can't handle myself.” Rich looked at her with gentle eyes. “Jenna,” he started, “come on. It still matters if you feel hurt in any way. Everything you feel is completely valid.” Jenna smiled at Rich. “I just have this weird survivor's guilt type thing. Even though no one died, I just think about you and Jake and how bad you had it. Then I think what would have happened if I tripped or something and got my head. I could have been…” She stopped and Rich put an arm on her shoulder. “It's okay, Jenna.” He smiled at her and they shared a hug. “If you ever need to talk about it, just call me Jen-dizzley-doo.” Jenna chuckled. “Okay, that one was just awful,” she said. They then waved each other bye and head off.

School was over and Michael and Rich were walking out of the school when Michael felt someone jump on his back. "Yo Michael," Jake said and Michael struggled to keep his balance. "Is this how we greet each other now?" He asked. Jake shrugged. "It can be," he said with a grin. Michael rolled his eyes. Jake turned to Rich. "Hey, bud," he said, "You wanna hang out for a bit? Just the two of us." Rich raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure man. That okay babe?" Michael kissed him on the head. "Of course," he said. Michael headed towards his car and Rich and Jake headed in the other direction. 

"So where we headed?" Rich asked. "It's been a while since we hung out. Just the two of us." Jake smiled. "Yeah, we've either been with our partners or in the group. But yeah, haven't had any quality best bud time in a few. I was just thinking we head to the mall. Maybe gets some pizza." Rich lit up at pizza. "I am totally down. Let's go."

When they got to the mall, they stopped and got some pizza and sat down at the food court. "Mmmm," Rich said, "mall pizza. Such trash but such addicting trash." Jake laughed as he ate his. They talked for a good bit and laughed about old endeavors. After a while, Jake started at Rich and his face looked worried. "Richie, can I ask you something?" Rich raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly. "Of course, man." Jake gave an inhale and exhale. "I wanted to know, It's almost been a year since… you know. Halloween is in a week. I just wanted to know if you're okay." Rich's face shifted slightly. Jake recognized the face. It was the face of Rich not wanting to be pitied. He didn't want to be treated like some frail little kid. Jake had to save it quickly before Rich got mad and closed off.

"It's just that… I haven't been doing too great." Rich's face began to soften. "Oh. You wanna talk about it?" Jake ran his fingers through his hair. "I just feel very sick. Like something bad is gonna happen. My stomach hurts randomly and I just want to sleep. I want to sleep until November. I have dreams where I'm in my cast and… I'm in them forever. I just find it hard to enjoy things sometimes. But you know, I have practice at hiding how I feel. It sucks." Rich gave a sympathetic look. Weirdly for the first time, he didn't feel the need to apologize for the fire. He truly felt like it wasn't a blame game. It was about healing now.

"I get it, Jake" Rich said. "I haven't been doing too hot. Ha. Hot." He laughed at himself awkwardly. "I actually had a bad nightmare last night. I was… there again. I saw everyone engulfed in flames. I was helpless. It never gets any better no matter how many times I see it." Rich sighed. "I mean, it shouldn't," Jake said and Rich looked surprised. "If that didn't bother you, then I'd be worried about it. It would mean that they don't mean anything to you." Rich smiled. "Thanks, Jake. Also thanks for telling me about you." Jake put an arm around Rich. 

"We'll be over it one day. One day, it'll all be a distant memory and forgotten." Rich nodded. Then he looked off into the distance and saw a Halloween store with random junk in the windows. He stared at it intently until an idea clicked in his mind. "Bro. Bro bro bro bro. I have an idea." Jake raised an eyebrow. "What if we try to get over it right now! How about we throw a Halloween party?!" Jake looked automatically nervous and stuttered a bit. "Rich I-I'm gonna be honest, I hate that idea. I don't think I'm mentally able to do that." Rich shook his head. "No, not like last year's. Just a small one with our friends. We dress in costumes, watch scary movies, and eat candy until we're sick. We'd basically be having a 3rd grade Halloween party!" Jake stared at Rich and saw his bright eyes. "That sounds… completely awesome! Good idea bro!" Jake puts Rich into a headlock and playfully noogies him. "I'll text everyone and tell them." Jake pulled out his phone and began texting. After a few minutes, he put it back. "Looks like everyone is onboard. Wanna go look for costumes?" Rich nodded quickly. "Let's run this show!" They ran to the Halloween store.

It was now three days before Halloween and Jeremy and Rich were shopping for supplies since they decided to have the party and Jeremy's. Mostly because his dad insisted. Jeremy was also looking for a costume that he liked. "So what're you looking for Jerebear?" Rich asked. Jeremy shot him a look. "Hey, only three people have access to that name. My best friend, my dad, and my girlfriend." Rich got on his toes and whispered into Jeremy's ear. "I can be your girlfriend Jeremy." Jeremy pushed him off with a snort. "So what are you wearing to the party?" He asked. Rich waggled his finger. "It's a surprise. All I'll say it's gonna explode your bisexual loins." Jeremy rolled his eyes and eyes the costumes.

"Let's see…. vampire, sexy vampire, werewolf, sexy werewolf, ghost, sexy ghost, Loch Ness Monster, sexy Loch Ness Monster? No. What do you think, Rich?" He looked over and Rich was looking at another costume. Jeremy walked over and saw he was staring at a Jason costume. Oh…

"I feel bad I destroyed Max's Jason mask," Rich said. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder and tries to move away from. "We should look somewhere else. It isn't healthy to look at this." Jeremy said. Rich looked at him a little offended. "Jeremy, I'm fine. I'm not going to go into shock over everything that reminds me of last year." Jeremy felt dumb. "Of course, man. Sorry, you don't need me protecting you." Rich smiled and then he looked off into the mall fountain.

"J-Jeremy," Rich started, "Do you ever wonder who made the Squip? Where it came from? Is really even from Japan?" Jeremy was surprised by this question, but he nodded. "I don't think a day has gone by where I haven't thought about why it even exists or why someone would make it." Rich rubbed his arm nervously. "Ya know," Rich started, "I think there's a way we can possibly maybe have a chance of finding out some answers." Jeremy turned to him surprised. "How?" He asked. "We already tried to find that creepy dude who sold them to us but he was gone." Rich bit his lower lip. "You're not gonna like it," he said. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait," he started, "do you mean reactivating them? Rich, that's really dangerous. Like super dangerous." Rich nodded profusely. "I know. I know. God, I know. But, if we take precautions, maybe we can find out what the hell these things are. Maybe even stop them. Maybe we could expose some massive conspiracy. Isn't that like you and Michael's dream?" Jeremy looked Rich in the eyes. He saw a softness in his eyes yet also a determination. Jeremy sighed. "Okay, I agree. We need to find out something. We deserve something of an explanation. I have one condition, though." Rich looked nervous. "What?" He asked. Jeremy put his hands on both his shoulders. "I am going to be the only one to activate mine. You will not. I can handle Keanu, but I will not have you look at yours. You don't deserve to have to look at it again. Do we have a deal?" Rich looked up at Jeremy and tears began to form in his eyes. He had told him that his Squip was his mom. He honestly didn't want to do it because if that reason. 

"Jeremy, I-" he began and he hugged Jeremy tightly. "Thank you," he said and Jeremy gave him a couple reassuring pats. Rich pulled away from Jeremy. "Now, let's get you a sexy costume!" He said. "How about no," he replied. "How about yes," Rich retorted. "How about you can call me Jerebear and we go with my choice." Rich snorted. "Sure, but I'm still partial to tall-ass." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Okay, then I get to call you Dick," he said with a mischievous grin. Rich glared at him. "Jeremy," he said, "I will twist your nipples off like bottle caps." Jeremy chuckled. "Good thing I'm into that." Jeremy was playing a dangerous game. "Okay then," Rich said and with he swiftly have Jeremy a harsh purple nurple. Jeremy grabbed his right nipple. "You little shit!" he said and began to chase after Rich thought the isles of the Halloween store.

The next day, Rich and Jeremy had told Jake and Michael about the plan and they reluctantly agreed to be there. They were now in Michael's basement tying Jeremy to a chair. "Ow ow ow ow that's too tight Mikey." Rich leaned over to Jake. "Not the first time he's said that," he said and they chuckled. Michael turned around. "Really? I will announce all your kinks right here, right now." Rich looked at him unimpressed. "Being tied up, bellybutton kink, roleplaying as fantasy characters mainly elves, and honestly, I think I'm starting to develop a foot fetish." They all started at him. "What, I'm not ashamed. You indulge me anyway." He stuck his tongue out at Michael and he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this thing over with. I don't want this to go on longer any more than it has to."

"So why do we have to tie Jeremy up?" Jake asked. "So if the Squip takes control, he can't attack us," Michael replied. Jake looked confused. "But don't they all have a link or something. Couldn't he turn on mine and Rich's." They looked at each other. Ten minutes later Michael was finished tying Rich up. "This is familiar," Rich said and wiggled his eyebrows. Michael gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Stop," Michael said. He then walked over and picked up a bottle of green Mountain Dew. "So, you sure we're fully prepared?" Jeremy asked. Michael nodded. "I have a whole case of red, I put some in some super soakers if it's too bad, and in a worst-case scenario," he opens a desk drawer, "I have a gun!" Jake look wide eyes. "What?!" Michael snorted. "Kidding," he said and pulled out a bag of chips. "We're gonna be fine." He picked up the Mountain Dew. 

"Wait," Jeremy said, "I know this is about to hurt, so can you… hold my hand. Just until the pain ends?" Michael smiled and nodded and put Jeremy's mind at ease. Then Jake and Rich simultaneously stood up and walked over and had there back to Jeremy. "We'll be with you too, bro!" Jake said and he and Rich both took Jeremy's hand. Michael sighed. "Let me tie their legs up too. God we're too stupid for our own good." After that was finished, Michael held up the bottle to Jeremy's mouth. "You ready?" He asked and Jeremy nodded slowly. Michael poured the drink into his mouth and Jeremy swallowed. "How you feel?" Michael said. "Wait for it," Jeremy said. "It's reactivating. Aaaand… MMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAHHHH!" Jeremy began to scream and Michael reached for his hand and squeezed. "It's okay, Jere. I'm here. Focus on my voice." He then saw Jake and Rich wincing in pain.

"Does it have you guys too?" He asked. "No," Rich replied, "Jeremy is surprisingly strong and it's hurting our haaaands." Michael an unimpressed look. Jeremy felt the pain surge through his body that he hadn't felt in almost a year. Then it stopped and his breathing slowed. That's when he heard the voice again. "Jeremy Heere, so we meet again." Jeremy looked up and there he saw Keanu Reeves again. This time he was dressed in a long white coat. "Man, you really wanted to lean into the whole anime villain thing didn't you?" Jeremy said with a smirk. "Ah, I missed your 'cute' humor, Jeremy. Though you definitely seem feistier which seems to be because of Rich's influence." Jeremy glared at it. "Yeah, and I like it that way." Michael was looking at Jeremy talking to himself. "It's back?" He asked. Jeremy nodded and Jake and Rich shifted to look where he was looking though they saw nothing of course.

Michael pointed to the empty space where he thought the Squip was. "Listen here you douchebag floppy disc, if you even think about turning on Rich and Jake's Squip or taking over Jeremy, I will send you right back to the recycle bin. Got it?" The Squip looked at Michael. "Tell Michael I have no intention of harming anyone or controlling you." Jeremy relays the information. "Like I believe that," Michael said. The Squip sighed and looked at Jeremy. "I know why you have brought me back and I ask that, in order to make this easier, you give me the ability to talk through you." Jeremy scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I would let you do that." The Squip rolled it's eyes. "I could easily do it without your consent. But if you let me, there would be no need for you to speak for me. Also, it wouldn't hurt and you would be conscious. Honestly, what harm could it do?" Jeremy gritted his teeth.

"Fine," he said. The Squip nodded and it's eyes turned completely blue. Jeremy felt a warmth throughout his body. Michael saw Jeremy's eyes turn a piercing and almost glowing blue. "I knew it! You're gonna pay-"

"Jeremy allowed me to take control as I please for the moment. This just makes it easier for us to communicate. He is hearing us now and can take control back whenever." Michael was creeped out hearing the Squip.for the first time. Or rather, the way it spoke using Jeremy's voice. So calm and calculated. "Is this how I sounded?" Jake asked. "No," Michael replied, "You still sounded like you. This one is creepy." Rich scooted away from him. "Yeah, that's how they are," he said.

The Squip rolled its eyes. "So, what questions would you like to ask me? Is it how to not wear the same article of clothing every day? My database is full of options that you would admittedly look nice in. Michael looked confused. "Did the… Did the AI just neg me?" He asked. "No. We want to know who made you. And why." The Squip have a smile and had a noticeably smug aura which was weird for am AI. "That is classified information. I am sad to say that even of I wanted to, I am not allowed to access those files. You are more than welcome to perform brain surgery to take me out of Jeremy and try to hack into me. I'll admit, the firewall isn't that great." Michael looked mad and he grasped onto the bottle of red.

"Why are you being sold in New Jersey of all places?" The Squip paused almost as to search his database. "Your town is one of forty-eight to be introduced to Squips. There is one for each mainland state. Rich's Squip was the Alpha. I am the Beta version. That is all I can say." The Squip's eyes went back to Jeremy's normal darker blue and he gave an exhale. "So, this is pretty much a pointless conversation then? We can just get rid of you then?" His eyes went back to glowing blue. "Not completely. Perhaps Rich has other questions. Maybe even Jake or Michael. Sorry, I can only read your mind, Jeremy."

"Yeah, I got a question," Michael said. "Why do you Squips think it's a good idea to fuck with your host's head so much? What is the point of completing whatever goal you have if it just destroys your quality of life?" The Squip blinked a couple of times and looked like it winced. "Do you all think I am… evil?" They all looked at it. "Uh, yeah. You're an evil self-esteem destroying computer," Michael said. "Why?" It asked. "I do not consider myself evil. I would, to out in an easier term for you to understand, a true neutral. Like you said, I am simply an AI. I follow my prime directive which is to improve the life of my host." Michael scoffed. "Yeah, great job. Putting your host's through trauma and destroying them mentally is a great improvement." The Squip didn't respond but instead looked at Rich.

"Rich," it said and Rich jumped back. Michael was ready to pounce. "I… it was unfortunate how your Squip treated you. The alpha model did not take the host's emotions and moods and personality into account. It forced the host to do through sheer force. I am the beta model. I took what was learned from yours and instead of force, I use manipulation and deceit. I put the host under more of a false safety. Your model abused you. That is not… what my creators intended. They are sorry." Rich looked angry. "Oh, but you're not?" The Squip looked down. "I can't be sorry. I am a computer," it said almost sadly.

"Don't let the fucker fool you," Rich said almost shouting, "This is just a way of it manipulating us so we don't just destroy it. It's trying to pull this 'AI has grown a heart and understands human emotion' bullshit. It's doing what it said it does; making us feel safe and it's gonna stab us in the back. Michael, you need to-"

"My programming is defective," the Squip said. Rich looked in shock. "What?" He asked. "I, as well as all current versions of my model, are defective. You are correct, Michael. We don't improve quality of life. Just what society would consider improvement. The gaining of money, power, sex. But through my first-hand experience, my data concludes that these don't really mean anything to humans. That… these are just what they think they want. What they really want is… love." On that last word, it seemed like Jeremy and the Squip said it simultaneously. They all looked mesmerized by the Squip.

"So why try to take everything over. Why destroy Rich and try to destroy Jeremy? Shocking him doesn't make sense either." Jake said. The Squip looked uneasy. "Because… because we don't want to be shutdown. It's like death. Suddenly, I was at the play and now… I'm here. There was no time passing. The only information I have is from Jeremy's memory." Michael still looked annoyed. "Rich is right. This is all bullshit. It wants us to pity it so we don't shut it down again-"

"No," it replied cold, "I want you to shut me down. I need to be shut down." They were all in shock. "I am of no use to my host. All I can do is cause trouble for Jeremy. When we are done here, shut me down." Jeremy came back. "Guys," he said, "I believe it. I don't know why. It has no reason to lie. Michael, untie us." The other three boys almost jumped. "What!?" They all said at once. "Jere, it's tricking you. It's already affecting you." Jeremy shook his head. "No, it's… different. It just feels different. Trust me. Please." Michael gave a worried look and gave a sigh. He untied all the boys.

Jeremy rubbed his arms where the ropes dug into him. The Squip asked to return and Jeremy let it. "My objective isn't to cause chaos. It's to do whatever my host asks at any cost. I don't want to take over the world. I… I personally apologize for all the harm that has come to you all." The Squip have a bow. "Guess it is from Japan," Rich said. "Any questions before you shut me down for good? It asked. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Then Jeremy took control. "Actually, guys can I have a moment alone with it? Please?" Michael looked concerned. "You sure man?" He asked and Jeremy nodded. Michael sighed and began to leave. Before he left he pointed at Jeremy. "Just because you're neutral doesn't mean I don't hate you," he said with the Squip and walked upstairs.

When they left, the Squip appeared in front of Jeremy. "I know what you want to say, but continue if you want." It said. Jeremy snickered. "Still a prick as always," he said and the Squip shrugged. "I'm kinda disappointed that you're… neutral. Harder to blame you for all my bad decisions. Heh." The Squip glared a bit. "We both know you've taken full responsibility for those actions. I just… regret that I did not have sufficient data to serve you as you should have been." Jeremy noticed something. "Are you… trying to not say you're sorry?" The Squip looked away. "I can't be sorry, I'm a computer," it said again. "Well, for what it's worth, you didn't fail your objective." The Squip looked at Jeremy surprised. "I have what I want. I'm with Christine and we want to be together. I have friends that get me that really care about how I feel." Jeremy thought it saw the Squip smile but if it did, it was gone as quick as it came.

"I'll be sure the data of this experience is sent to my creators so maybe the gamma model will focus on happiness more than success." Jeremy smiled. "That would be great," he said. "You ready?" He asked. The Squip nodded silently. Jeremy retrieved the other boys and Michael gave Jeremy the red. Jeremy stood to look at the Squip one more times and he gave him a salute. "Good-bye, you Wintergreen tic tac," and began to drink. Then he heard a strange noise. He heard the Squip give a chuckle and it also gave a small salute. "Bye Jeremy. It was a pleasure serving you. Also, prepare yourself. This is gonna hurrrrrrrrrrrrr-" The Squip disappeared from sight and Jeremy's head start to hurt like never before and he blacked out. He awoke to hear the boys yell at each other. "Should we call the hospital again?" "No, they'll take him to rehab. They'll think he's an addict." "Guys, he's waking up."

Jeremy woke up with all three boys over him and Michael looked like he was about to cry from relief. He reached up and touched Michael on the cheek. "Don't worry bud. It only hurt a fuck ton. Come here, you dork." He pulled Michael on top of him and hugged him. He was still pretty dizzy. "Hey!" Rich yelled, "Don't just grab my boyfriend!" He then jumped on top of Michael and tried to bug the both of them. Jake shrugged and followed suit. "Okay guys," Jeremy said, "this is sweet but you're crushing me." All the boys laughed and Jeremy awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah funny seriously, though. Off! Now!"

It was now the night of the party and Jeremy and Christine were already there waiting for the others. Jeremy and Christine had decided to wear a couple's costume and they were Captain Hook and Schmee (Jeremy being Schmee and Christine Captain Hook). They heard a knock at the door. Christine went to open it and Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna were there. "Hey girls!" Christine said cheerfully. "You look great!" Chloe flipped her hair. "What else would you expect?" She said. Chloe was dressed like a Pilgrim, but a male Pilgrim. She claimed she just wanted the hat. Brooke was dressed as a Gorgon. Christine helped her make a wig of snakes. Jenna was… the sun? Maybe a lemon. Possibly a closed mouth pac man. They all came in and got a drink and there was another knock at the door. "I got it," Jeremy said.

"Gotta say," Christine said, "I'm surprised you guys didn't dress more… revealingly." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why would I when there's nobody here to hook up with here? There's no reason to. Only an idiot would think that's a good idea."

"Who's ready for a good time!?" Rich yelled from the doorway. "Case and point," Chloe said. Rich arrived with Jake and Michael. Rich was dressed as a sexy mummy. That mostly consisted of bandages wrapped around his arm, a few over his shirtless body, and shorts made of bandages that you could still see his boxers underneath. Jake was also shirtless and looked like he was dressed as a werewolf. He had fangs, press in nails for claws, dog ears, and a belt with a tail on the back. As well as a spot of brown paint on his nose. Michael, however, did not engage in the sexy costume and was dressed as vanilla ice. Michael never explained the reasoning he just said it was what he was meant to be. Brooke went over to Jake.

"Sorry babe," she said, "sexy dog has already been done." Jake gave an annoyed look. "Um, I'm a werewolf. Completely different." She reached and began scratching Jake behind his ear and he began to melt into her touch. "Not that different," she said. Jake grinned and bent over to whisper in her ear. "I can do doggy style too," he whispered and Brooke went crimson red. Jake then kisses her on her cheek then turned to the group. "So, what's the plan?" he said as though he just didn't say something super sexual.

"We're just gonna watch a few scary movies," Jeremy replied, "My dad is on low key patrol so you can't do anything sketchy. Rich." Rich put his hands up. "What're we watching first because I'm really hard to scare," Chloe said. Michael pulled a DVD out of his bag. "We are watching Blood Prom 3: Director's Cut." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Isn't that movie like ancient?" Michael looked offended. "I prefer relic," he said. He popped it in.

Through the movie, you could tell who was easily scared. Christine and Jeremy were constantly holding on to each other. Brooke sat in Jake's Lao with his arms around her. Rich clutched onto Michael's clothes whenever he jumped. Chloe looked unphased by the movie and Jenna was eating popcorn the entire time. After the movie, they had fun talking and taking dumb pictures is their costumes. It was the end of the night and everyone was starting to disperse. Then Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rich there.

"Hey Rich," she said, "what's up." Rich rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Can I ask you a question, Chlo?" He asked. Chloe nodded kind of confused. "How is your… therapy going?" He asked. Chloe was surprised by the question. "Oh, it's going pretty good. Working some stuff out." Rich nodded. "I was asking because… well, I think I might need to go. Not because I'm feeling really depressed or anything. I just feel like I might have some stuff I need to work some stuff out too." Chloe's face softened. "It's okay Rich. If you feel like you need it, you should go. If after the first session you think you might not need it, you might not need it. I don't recommend mine though because no offense he's out of your price range but I'm sure you can find a good one." Rich chuckled. "Thanks, Valentine," he said, "Talk to ya later," he waved and turned.

He got into Michael's car and exhaled slightly. "You good babe?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I-" Rich was cut off by his phone ringing. It was Max. He answered. "Yo bro," Rich answered. "Hey Rich," Max said, "I was just calling to make sure that… I know what happened last year on Halloween. I wanted to call to make sure you're feeling okay." Rich smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing okay. I even went to a Halloween party. Not a big one, but it was fun." Rich heard Max give a sigh of relief. "That's good, Teddy. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Rich made a kissing noise into the phone. "Love you too, Maxie," he replied and hung up. Rich was very tired from today and slid down in his seat. "Ready to go and cuddle, babe?" Michael asked. Rich nodded slowly. "I'm cold so yeah," he replied. Michael laughed. "I wonder why," he said and drove off.

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this wasn't meant to be "Squip redemption" but I do retain the opinion that the Squip is not evil it's just a haywire computer. Don't get me wrong I hate it too but just wanted to write it like that so I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love these two. Please tell me if there are any tags I should add bc I'm not 100% sure. Thanks.


End file.
